Changes of the Soul
by QueenBattousai
Summary: My second Zoids fiction, this time about the Chaotic Century and Guardian Force People. Hiltz has arrived in the Underworld after the fight with Van. During so, he meets a new friends and learns new secrets, and new feelings he's never felt before.
1. New Surroundings

Changes of the Soul  
  
A Zoids Fan Fiction  
  
By Erin Prazan  
  
Chapter One: New Surroundings  
  
"Generator output reading 8.05 terabels! It can't possibly go any higher then that!" Cried Lieutenant Thomas Richard Shubaltz to his brother, Colonel Karl Shubaltz in the gun control room of the Ultrasaurus as they prepared to shoot Van Flyheight and his Blade Liger at the Death Saurer like a human cannon ball. Thomas was in panic, fearing that they might not have enough fire power to be able to pull of this stunt.  
  
"That's good enough." Answered Karl, his voice as calm as he could make it as he tried to align the gun of the unsteady Ultrasaurus. "Our destinies ride with Van Flyheight from now on!" Meanwhile, a blue Blade Liger, who looked as of it had been in some serious battles recently, loaded up into the cannon of the Ultrasaurus, ready and willing for whatever happened to it in the moments to come.  
  
"Blade Liger loaded up and ready!" Announced Irvine as he held the trigger of the gun steady, praying in his head that nothing would go wrong. In the gun barrel, the Liger let out a roar of courage, lifting the spirits of its pilot, Van Flyheight, as they got ready to risk their lives to save the people of Zi. It unfolded its blades, putting towards the opening on the opposite side of the gun barrel. A golden shield engulfed the Zoid, illuminating its paint and Van's face.  
  
"Lock on to coordinates S54W10!" Ordered Colonel Shubaltz as he continued to get the gun steady.  
  
"What's going on out there Moonbay? Keep this thing straight!" Barked Irvine to his old time friend, Moonbay the transporter.  
  
"I'm doing everything I can to keep this thing in aliment!" Moonbay barked back, trying to regain usage of the controls of the Ultrasaurus. *Why doesn't this thing want to get back up? Damned leg!* Moonbay said to herself as the control to the Ultrasaurus' front left leg kept sticking since the leg was damaged by Hiltz' Charged Particle Gun. But all was in their favor as the gun began to charge.  
  
Meanwhile, in the heat of the battlefield, a red Geno Breaker continued to try and blast at the Death Saurer's energy shield. "Come on Shadow!" Cried Raven as he willed his organoid to give the Geno Breaker more power to its Charged Particle Gun. *Van, you're the only pilot I respect.* Raven thought, willing everything in his being to help Shadow get more power. And as luck would have it, an explosion rocked Hiltz in his chamber within the Death Saurer's chest.  
  
"What. What's happening?" Hiltz roared to Ambient, but Ambient wasn't at side anymore. "How could I forget, I probably killed him. Stupid organoid, they're no use to this world anymore." Hiltz swore under his breath. "Bring on whatever you've got Flyheight! I can take it!"  
  
"Van now!" Cried Raven as his Geno Breaker fell to the bottom of the building where it had once been standing on.  
  
"We're locked on!" Announced Colonel Shubaltz.  
  
"Fire!" Like a burst of flame the Blade Liger shot out of the cannon with a strong burst of force. It soared through the air like a bullet, racing to its target, the Death Saurer's heart.  
  
"Not a chance Flyheight! Have some of this!" Hiltz roared, shooting a Charged Particle Beam in Van's direction. But the shield surrounding the Liger was too strong and with the help of its boosters, cut through the beam. "NO!!!" Hiltz cried out as the Liger hit its target, ripping Hiltz apart.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!" A man with deep red hair and red eyes shot up from his resting place. A cold sweat drenched his face, hair and the collar of his uniform. He was gasping for breath, his chest throbbing in pain as if he just had a huge heart attack. Hiltz, as the man was called, buried his face in his hands in an attempt to calm himself. He worried that if he didn't do so soon, he would die from shock. *Wait a minute.* He told himself, bringing his hands away from his face, and looking into them, confused. *Aren't I supposed to be dead now?* Hiltz, deciding that he was alive somehow, wiped the sweat from his head and the back of his neck and looked at his surroundings. What he saw would have been enough to shock anyone from Zi. He was in a grassy field in the middle of what looked to be a mountain range with snow capped mountains and trees just on the outskirts. Hiltz took off his glove and ran his hand over the grass, which let off a beautiful scent, not like the grass he knew. It was sweeter and more fragrant. The trees, or what he could tell from his standing point, seemed to have more off a redder bark, slightly, purple? No, they weren't purple, they were more of a red color, but the leaves looked bluer.  
  
Hiltz brought himself into a cross legged sitting position, allowing him to cross his arms and close his eyes in thought. He defiantly wasn't on Zi anymore, but where in the hell was he? This was a new place he had never seen before, and the new smells and sights were slightly intriguing. A crash overhead snapped Hiltz out of his dream state, causing him to look up. Angry storms clouds were beginning to gather were there had once been blue sky. He could see lightning coursing through the clouds, and he could hear the thunder echoing in the valley where he sat. "I'd better stop my thinking for now and look for shelter." Hiltz told himself, getting up on his slightly unsteady legs and walking as fast as he could to the forest nearby. By the time he reached the forest's edge, the rain was pelting down, drenching Hiltz right down to his skin. "Man, one thing I know now, this place has cold rain." Hiltz began running through the thick undergrowth of the forest, occasionally tripping over a root or two as he continued his run.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, Hiltz came to a stop in front of what looked like a roomy cave. "Finally, someplace warm and dry." Hiltz marveled, quickly covering his nose from a strong stench that filled his nostrils. "To bad it smells like rotting meat. Ugh, man that smells terrible! Where the hell is it coming from?" Hiltz asked himself, walking into the cave with his head turned toward the outside. As soon as he was inside the cave, he felt a warm breath on the back of his neck, coming out in short angry puffs. Hiltz stiffened, slowly turning around to have his gaze meet two pale, pupil less eyes. He could slightly make out the pale pupils in the two pale orbs, but he quickly turned his attention to the row of fangs that was being shown in his face.  
  
"How dare you enter my domain?" Growled the creature, pure malice in its voice. Hiltz could tell by the depth of the voice this creature was male, but he wasn't in the situation to worry about that. "Well human, you got about five minutes to explain yourself before I rip you to pieces."  
  
"Now, now, now Mister. I don't want trouble." Hiltz replied shakily, not really sure how he should handle this situation. He was usually able to put up with anything, but that was on Zi, where he knew what creatures were there and what humans could do. But this place was new, and he didn't want to take a chance with those fangs. "I'm lost, I have no idea where I am and I was just looking for a place out of the rain. But if you don't want me here, I'll leave." Hiltz offered, slowly backing away from the creature.  
  
But the creature didn't seem to take kindly to this. "To bad human, I don't like humans much, and you're not an exception, especially since I was just about to enjoy a meal of Orc." The creature moved menacingly forward, emitting low growls in Hiltz's direction.  
  
"Oh please, I beg of you." Hiltz pleaded his back now against a tree. "I've already died once in a Zoid battle I don't want to die again!" At this, the creature stopped. Malice and anger were gone from his eyes, which were now filled with surprise and shock. The fangs disappeared from view as well.  
  
"You're dead?" The creature asked his voice a little softer. Hiltz nodded, at least he thought so. All of a sudden, after what seemed like ages, the creature began to laugh. "Hahahaha. you're.. you're.Hahahahahaha!" Hiltz frowned. Now what did this monster think was so funny? "Dude," the creature said finally after gaining control of himself, "why didn't ya say so? I would have been breaking my code as a Death unicorn if I killed ya! Man, Dogma would have had a fit!"  
  
Hiltz was now thoroughly confused. Death unicorn, Orc, Dogma? What the hell? "May I ask what the hell you're talking about?" Hiltz inquired, putting his hands on his hips and looking rather mad. The 'Death Unicorn', as it called itself, lifted what looked to be a hoof and beckoned Hiltz to follow him back into the cave. Hiltz, now really confused, just looked off to the side of the creature and shrugged, like any cartoon character would do, and followed the Death Unicorn into the cave.  
  
"OK pal, as a human, you can build a fire right?" The Death Unicorn asked, entering the cave with Hiltz in tow. Hiltz nodded, he was shivering madly and the word 'fire' seemed really cozy as he was freezing as if he was in the coldest part of Zi. "Well, I can get you some dry wood from the back of the cave. I think I have a blanket I got from scavenging, so you can try to dry off and warm up. Oh and by the way, my names Xavier."  
  
"My n.n.name.i.isss.Hi.Hi.Hiltzz." Hiltz hissed, so cold his words slurred. "I m.mean.Hiltz." Xavier turned towards Hiltz once they were getting deeper in the dry cave and handed him a thick wool blanket. "And thanks for letting me stay here after all. I mean I was trespassing in your personal space."  
  
"Well, you weren't necessarily trespassing. You see, I only stumbled on this cave this morning when I was Orc hunting. I just prefer to be left alone. But as you are already dead, and probably had a tragic death as you look really young, I decided hell why not." Xavier answered, stopping so Hiltz could become level with him, the blanket draped over his shoulders. "Besides, you don't seem too bad. Oh, and don't mind the smell, it's just some rotting Orc carcasses from this morning, I'll drag them closer to the front." No sooner had Xavier said this when a terrible, foul stench filled Hiltz's nostrils, making him almost reel in the odor. Through the darkness and with the help of the glowing magic of Xavier's horn, Hiltz was able to make out three carcasses and a pile of dry leaves, sticks, and tree bark, a small package of dry matches next to them. "You go ahead and start the fire. I'll start dragging these things towards the entrance." Xavier commented, bending down. Hiltz could hear through the sound of hooves and grunting, and the sound of a small body being dragged along the rocky ground.  
  
Hiltz shivered. He knew he was an ex-terrorist, but being in a dark, foul smelling cave that reeked of old carcasses, strong enough to make anyone toss their lunch, and hearing their bodies being dragged off when you're in slightly poor condition to really be doing anything really wasn't helping at all. Hiltz shivered again and lit a match. Most of the cave came into clearer view, and allowed Hiltz to look into the face of what he guessed was an Orc that Xavier was talking about. It was a gruesome creature, it lying there dead with its evil looking yellow eyes open. It had dark, dry skin that was covered in scars and half of its face was covered in crude looking stitches. Pointy ears were visible through its course black hair and its mouth was slightly open, showing rows of disgusting yellow, decaying teeth. But just above the color of the Orc's dark, crudely make armor was the real kicker for Hiltz's stomach. Its throat, which Hiltz guessed had once been as ugly as the Orc was now, was slashed and ripped mercilessly, supposedly by long sharp fangs. That was it for Hiltz. He promptly went to the back of the cave, now over come by the smell and the sight of rotting flesh, and threw up behind a rock. Luckily, Hiltz had dropped the still lit match into the pile of wood he was going to light, and a fire began to burn merrily in the timbers.  
  
Xavier came back to find Hiltz losing his lunch and the fire burning. "Poor guy. Can't say I blame him though. I still get sick whenever I have to this." Xavier picked up a stick on the floor and stroked the fire, adding the stick to it afterward and walked over to Hiltz. "Disgusting aren't they?" Xavier asked, lightly resting his hoof on the still sick Hiltz's back. "To bad for their ancestors. Orcs were Elves once." Hiltz straightened slightly and wiped his mouth of the throw up remaining and looked at Xavier. "Elves and Orcs are entirely different races now. The peace loving elf makes the most beautiful things the worlds have ever seen, they protect and cherish forests and have a good relationship with Men. Orcs on the other hand, can make nothing beautiful, destroy and burn forests, and kill Men almost without thinking." Xavier pulled his face into a scowl and walked back over to where the remaining Orcs were laying.  
  
Now that Xavier was in the light, Hiltz could see him perfectly. Xavier was a unicorn, but he looked different from unicorns Hiltz heard about in the past. Xavier was totally black and rather stocky in build, rather then silky white and lightly built like a deer. His hooves were like onyx and his horn was white and smooth, not spiraled. Then his pale, pupil less eyes, which glowed gruesomely in the dim light. Xavier lowered his head and took hold of a dead Orc's shoulder with his long sharp fangs, digging deeply into the rotting flesh. Xavier then lifted the Orc with his strong neck muscles, and carried the Orc towards the entrance of the cave. Hiltz stayed back by to where he had gotten sick for awhile, watching Xavier as he moved the bodies. "They're hideous." Hiltz said to himself, his eyes glued onto Xavier and the dead Orc's. "Why would someone want to make such hideous creatures, if they are even man made at all?"  
  
"Simple, they kill and they aren't afraid to be killed. Plus they listen to commands from their masters better then other warriors." Xavier answered, not caring if Hiltz was talking to him or not. "They are bred to kill and only kill, not fearing death like most creatures. They are the samurai of the demons. Putting their pride before anything else. From what I understand, most Orc masters reward Orcs who have fought in battles, sustained terrible wounds and kill the most people, making them top ranking soldiers in their armies or something." Xavier scowled, throwing the last Orc towards the cave entrance and lying down in a spot next to the fire. He nodded to the spot across from him, telling Hiltz to take a seat and try and settle his stomach. Hiltz slowly got up and walked over to the spot and sat down, sit slightly ill. "You'll feel better when you have something to eat. I'm not even going to try and give you the meat Orc's carry with them. It might be human. I think they have some bread, stale bread, but its better then nothing." Xavier once again hoisted himself onto his thick legs and walked to the front of the cave, returning with a loaf of stale bread and an empty water flask. "Lucky for you this flask is brand new and not used. I don't even want to know what Orc's like to drink." He tossed the bread and flask towards Hiltz, lying down back in his spot and looking through the fire at him. "Oh, and Hiltz, there's an underground stream about three feet from here. Go get some water."  
  
Hiltz wobbly got to his feet, still feeling slightly queasy as he did so. He reached the stream, the smell of his vomit still lingering in his nostrils, as well as the odor of the decaying Orcs. Hiltz held the bread in his mouth, already tasting the stale crust. He dipped the flask in the water until it was full, and removing the bread, took a nice long swig of the refreshing spring water. It ran down his dry, parched throat and entered his empty stomach, relieving the pain of hunger slightly. Even though he was hungry, he was rather dreading the first bite of the stale bread. He lifted it up to his mouth and took a bite. The taste was sour beyond reason, like gallons of lemon juice was used in its making. It was hard and tough, making Hiltz's jaw muscles hurt while he chewed. He sat by the stream, chewing his bread for a few minutes before returning to Xavier and the fire side. Even through the bread's sour taste, his stomach was no longer screaming in hunger, and he felt slightly relieved. "So," Hiltz began, taking another drink of his water, "who is this Dogma you spoke of?"  
  
Xavier, who was watching the fire flicker, didn't look up. Instead, he sorta huffed in an impatient manner and flicked his ears. "Lord Dogma is my master. He rules the Underworld where I was born, raised, and trained. I hold my allegiance to him, and he treats me with respect." Xavier closed his eyes in what appeared to be a remembering fashion. "Lord Dogma is. a demon." Hiltz choked on the gulp of water he was drinking. He was a demon! "But, he is different then most demons." Xavier continued, his eyes still closed. "He treats humans with respect, and protects them in times of need. He is an Elemental, a demon who protects and controls an element of the universe. Dogma controls Death; he can cause it, and can sometimes reverse it, but only under special conditions." Hiltz coughed up the water in his throat and sighed. Maybe Dogma was someone to trust after all. But he was a demon, so he might not be entirely trustworthy. "Do you still think Dogma is untrustworthy?" Xavier asked, now looking Hiltz square in the eyes.  
  
"I don't know what to think." Hiltz answered truthfully, looking down at the fire. "Half of me says to trust him, he's fine, but the other half says not to trust him, he's a demon after all." Xavier chuckled, closing his eyes again, smiling, and amusingly shaking his head.  
  
"Hiltz, Hiltz, Hiltz. I guess there's no other way around it. I'll just have to take you to the Underworld to meet Dogma himself." Hiltz's head shot up. Xavier was going to take him to see Dogma in person?! When will the torment end? "And you needn't worry. Dogma's an OK guy. He has a great sense of humor and very kind, it's his scribes, RavenNight and Azriella you should watch out for."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Well, let's just say they are a little less forgiving then Dogma. Take this new guy we got a couple days ago." Xavier said, using his front hoof to scratch behind his ear. "He was charged for murder, attempted murder and the attempted resurrection of a super Zoid. He's from Zi, like you."  
  
"Um, what was the man's name?" Hiltz asked timidly, afraid that Xavier might say what he thought he was going to say.  
  
"Gunther Prozen." Hiltz choked on his water. "Why, what's wrong?"  
  
"He was my supposed 'boss' while we were resurrecting the Death Saurer. Oh, he's not going to be happy to see me at all."  
  
"Well, his reaction may be small talk compared to what Azriella and RavenNight's reaction will be if you get accepted into Dogma's Underworld in your initiation trail. They blew a fuse when Dogma said Prozen could help them in the library as his sentence so they could get their work done faster." Xavier closed his eyes and shook his head. "You see, they think that punishments for deeds done by people like you or Prozen should be severely punished for all eternity. They believe in the whole eye for an eye deal." Hiltz was now feeling slightly uncomfortable. He didn't like the sound of the two scribes. "Azriella says the only way to punish and 'teach' people about their wrong doings is to make them feel the pain they put on other people. Her brother RavenNight thinks the same way."  
  
"They're brother and sister?"  
  
"Yeah, Azriella and RavenNight Shadowblood. Although we just call RavenNight Raven for short. They're demons too, but they're the kind of demons who think of humans as nothing more then a virus, a disease. They think of themselves as the cure." Xavier made a snort of disgust. "Yeah, they are a lot of different kinds of demons out there. Human lovers, human haters, half human, and some in-between. How do I know, I'm a demon unicorn, a type created by a goddess, a goddess of light and hope. For me, it just depends on how humans treat me. I was in a slightly bad mood from the smell and the fact that I'm injured when."  
  
"You're injured?!" Hiltz interrupted, leaning forward slightly with concern at the unicorn. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Didn't think it was important." Xavier said truthfully, shrugging. He stood up slowly and turned so his right side was facing Hiltz. Hiltz could see why he wasn't able to see the wound when he was classifying Xavier before. Xavier's blood was black as night, blending in with his shiny black coat. Hiltz could now see a large gash running from Xavier's flank to his hip. It was huge, about three inches wide and several inches deep. And it didn't look like it was healing.  
  
"Xavier, you should really get some help." Hiltz said. Even though he only met Xavier twenty minutes ago, Xavier was the only person who was ever really friendly to him in his whole life. The person except. Ambient. The organoid had always been by Hiltz's side since Hiltz found him in the lab of Raven's parents. "Xavier," Hiltz started, "that cut looks really bad."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Xavier interrupted, waving a hoof. "A demon like me heals quickly. Plus there is special hot spring we're stopping at on the way to the Underworld that's said to do wonders on injuries like mine." Hiltz wasn't convinced, and Xavier had a feeling he wouldn't. "Look, get some sleep. I've already filled your head with too much information to be processed. You're in a new place, and you need some time to recover. I'll be fine, but try to get some sleep." Although Hiltz was still not convinced, he welcomed the idea of sleep. He bunched up his now dry blanket and laid his head on it like a pillow. It was still full of Orc smell, but less from the smell of rain and Xavier's horsy scent. Xavier was already breathing softly in sleep on the other side of the cave, his eyes closed and his sides rising slowly up and down.  
  
Hiltz lay awake for several more minutes. He was still worked up on the prospect of being in a whole new world. Finally, his eyes grew heavy and his head sank into the make shift pillow. He took one last look over at Xavier and then fell asleep, whispering the words, "Thank you, friend."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, that's the first chapter of my new Zoids fiction! If you're reading my Kenshin fic, you might want to read this story first if you want the whole account of the conflict between Dogma and the villain in the Kenshin fic. It doesn't involve Zoids at all, only the characters. It may mention Zoids in flashbacks or maybe if I'm feeling generous or if I decide, I might squeeze in a Zoid or two. But that's just me. Well Arigato for reading my fics! Phoenix-sama out! 


	2. Discovery at the Hot Springs

Chapter 2: Discovery at the Hot Springs  
  
"Hiltz, Hiiilllltttzzzzz." Urged Xavier as he tried to wake the sleeping ex-terrorist. Hiltz was still sleeping like a log, giving Xavier a hard time. "Time to get up children. GOOD MORNING!" Xavier yelled at the top of his lungs, knowing that if the yelling wasn't enough, his morning breath plus the smell of Orc blood on his breath would wake Hiltz. Hiltz slowly opened his eyes. It was the next morning, sunlight streaming in the cave from the front entrance. The carcasses of the Orca were gone, leaving only some crude weapons and armor, and Hiltz had a good idea where the bodies went just by smelling Xavier's breathe.  
  
"Xavier man, you need a tic tac, Mentos or breath mint or something, maybe some benaka?" Hiltz slowly got up and covered his nose. Even with the Orcs gone, the cave still reeked of their blood and decaying flesh. "Too bad their smell stays everywhere."  
  
Xavier sighed. "Well they don't leave any survivors to complain about it anyway, so let's just go find some breakfast and get to those hot springs. My slash is starting to sting." Hiltz once again looked up at the bad gash on Xavier's side. It looked as though gangrene had started to set in, making the wound ooze with pus. Xavier shook his mane. "Lovely day out today. Let's just make the best of it. And, Lucky for us, the quickest way to the springs is the most scenic route." Hiltz smiled and stood up. He slightly wobbled at getting up too fast, but he was glad he was getting out of that damned cave.  
  
* * *  
  
The sun shined and birds sang as Xavier trudged through the forest, Hiltz sight seeing on his back. Hiltz had wrapped the blanket around where his legs were resting so Xavier's demon blood wouldn't coat his pant leg. It was rather calm that morning, no Orcs patrolling the woods like Xavier's worried, no dead, nothing. And to Xavier, this was a rare but nice change. Hiltz, on the other hand, was getting a little bored, and usually when he was bored was when he was in for a little blood lust. But as Xavier had strictly forbidden any form of mauling humans or animals, Hiltz was rather in a pissy mood. "How much longer until we get to these springs of yours Xavier?" Hiltz asked as they passed what looked like an abandoned carriage. Hiltz could see the bones of the occupants as they passed, leaving Xavier to mutter "Orc victims."  
  
"About another twenty minutes. I've traveled this road for over three hundred years, I know my way around." Xavier answered, wincing slightly from a wave of stinging pain in his side. "And I don't think I can wait another minute." Hiltz knew how Xavier must have been feeling, as he too had his share of wounds like that, and not from piloting Zoids, or even when he was taming Ambient. Hiltz shook his head and made a growling noise in his throat. As much as the current situation was reminding him about it, he really, REALLY didn't want to think about it. From his anger, he accidentally squeezed his thighs together on Xavier's sides, making the unicorn bulk. "Holy Christ Wagons man! You mind, it stings!" Hiltz nodded an apology and relaxed his legs. Even though he was independent, he was new to the terrain, and he needed Xavier in order to survive. Plus, Xavier knew Hiltz's past, and yet, he acted as if Hiltz was his brother or something.  
  
Hiltz entwined his fingers in Xavier's mane, and raising his legs, gripped onto Xavier's back just above Xavier's wound. Xavier turned his head and made a satisfied grunt, then picked up from his walk into a faster paced trot. It was slightly uncomfortable to be bouncing up and down and hard to grip on Xavier's back while he was trotted, hut it didn't take long for Hiltz to spot what looked to be like steaming pools of water to his left. "Hey, Xav, are those it?" Hiltz raised his hand from Xavier's mane and pointed to the springs, almost falling off from his lack of support. Xavier answered with a happy grunt and turned towards them, his blood now seeping through the blanket. Xavier stopped short of one spring and waited for Hiltz to dismount and untie the blood soaked blanket.  
  
With a happy snort, Xavier bounded into the nearest pool, his blood staining the water black. "Come on in Hiltz, waters fine, plus it will make you feel better and help you clam down from all the information I gave you last night." Hiltz looked at Xavier like he was nuts. He'd never be able to get clean with all that blood in the water, and the look he gave Xavier told the Death Unicorn the whole story. "Hold on, wait one second." Hiltz continued watching the water, watching the blood swirl.  
  
He pulled off his glove and ran his fingers through the blood, bringing them out and sniffing it. It had a different smell then the blood he was used to. It didn't smell coppery; instead, it smelled like sulfur, weak smelling sulfur. Almost immediately, the blood seeped off his fingers and dripped back into the spring, leaving his hand completely spotless, as if he hadn't even touched it.  
  
He looked back at the blood stained pool, only to see it miraculously start to disappear. But it wasn't disappearing; it was going back into Xavier's body. The spring was summoning Xavier's blood back, and then healed the gash in his side. After five minutes, Xavier stood up and moved in closer to Hiltz, allowing the Ancient Zoidian to have a closer look. The gash was gone! Not even a scar, even Xavier's fur was back in place.  
  
"How the hell did that happen?" Hiltz asked, running his fingers over where the gash had been. Xavier chuckled. Hiltz was having the same reaction as he himself did when he first discovered the spring three hundred years ago. As Hiltz ran his still bare hand over the now gone gash, he noticed his hand had several cuts and scrapes. Quickly, Hiltz tucked his glove in his belt and pulled his sleeve up. Upon taking one glance at his arm, he knew something weird was going on. His arm was entirely covered in cut, deep ones. Several of them hadn't even stopped bleeding trickling blood down his bare arm, as they had left stains in his sleeves, which were hard to see as his sleeves were black. "What did I do to get these?" Hiltz asked himself as Xavier also started examining the cuts.  
  
"Must be a remnant of when you died. I'm guessing there was an explosion and you died in that." Xavier stated, sniffing the wounds and came up with a questioning look on his face. Hiltz nodded, looking back at his arm.  
  
"It was sorta like that, 'cept that I was merged with a powerful Zoid known as the Death Saurer. A pilot named Van Flyheight shot his Zoid, a Blade Liger from a giant cannon and blasted through the heart of the Death Saurer, where I was, in the Zoid Core. There was an explosion afterward when the Death Saurer was destroyed." Hiltz scowled. "But I guess I can't blame him. He had people to protect, I didn't. I didn't even care about anybody." Xavier remained silent, the water from the spring dripping off his body as he stared at Hiltz.  
  
"Come on, let's get you healed and clean up." Xavier got up and the bank and started tugging at Hiltz's shirt, a motion for him to strip down and get in. Hiltz sighed and undid his top. As he took off the bottom layer of the shirt, Xavier gasped and snorted. Hiltz, confused, looked down at his chest and gasped. There, right were his heart was, was a great gash almost covering his chest, the same spot where the Death Saurer was shot.  
  
* * *  
  
Hiltz remained silent for the rest of the journey. He continually rubbed his chest over his heart, his mind deep in thought. Even though the spring healed the gash and all his other wounds, he still felt uncomfortable. Why was that gash right there over his chest? It wasn't him who got shot, it was the Death Saurer. What a minute, it was the Death Saurer that had gotten shot; he had been the Death Saurer! He had been chosen to become the Death Saurer, even though Prozen was chosen to house the Core. Anything that happened to the Death Saurer would have happened to him. He figured this when Raven had punched the hole in the Death Saurer's force field, for when this happened, Hiltz had felt a stabbing pain in his chest.  
  
Xavier didn't say anything as they continued north, occasionally making a grunt here and there. He had felt more energetic after he and Hiltz had soaked for two hours in the spring, and Xavier couldn't blame Hiltz at all. Hiltz needed something to help him recover from working 24 - 7 for the past two years when Hiltz worked for the Dark Kaiser, otherwise known as Gunter Prozen. For Hiltz in those two years, it had been all work and no play, literally. Plus Hiltz had just come out of a fatal experience, and Hiltz needed something to take his mind off of everything, the Death Saurer, the gash on his chest, his past life, and his upcoming trial. Xavier twitched slightly at the thought of Hiltz's upcoming trial. *With Hiltz's record it's going to be a miracle if he even gets accepted into Lord Dogma's Underworld.* Xavier fretted, looking over his shoulder at Hiltz. *And Lord Dogma is a pretty tolerant guy. But I'll never be able to live with myself if his soul is destroyed. I promised Ameraline. I can't let anything thing happen to him. I promised, I promised.* Xavier turned his face back to the road and grunted. His face remained so until they had finished climbing a small hill. Xavier raised his head and eyes, heaving a long sigh. "Hey, Hiltz." Hiltz snapped out of his trance and looked at Xavier. Xavier nodded over to the area in front of him. "We're home." 


	3. The Gates of the Underworld

Chapter 3: The Gates of the Underworld  
  
"We're home." Hiltz was in awe. In front of him lay the great gates of the Underworld. The gates themselves were made from wrought, black iron, fastened to obsidian and black granite pillars, connected to black granite walls that stretched as far as the eye could see. Along the top rim of the walls, Hiltz could see designs of birds, people, snakes, animals, and what he guessed were supposed to be letters. On top of the great stone pillars were statues made of iron, wrought in the shape of winged horses. "Dogma's Gates." Xavier said. "They're supposed to symbolize protection, safety and peace. Kinda hard to imagine peace from a wall of granite and iron." Hiltz continued to stare at the wall in awe, baffled by its enormous size. "The Horses symbolize peace, beings horses are rather clam creatures, they rather flee then fight. The symbols along the top rim of the wall," continued Xavier, nodding at the strange markings on the wall, "are traditional drawings from Dogma's originating country, an Earth country called Egypt. The letters are called hieroglyphs. Egypt is actually one of the first cultures on Earth to develop a writing system." Hiltz nodded. If the wall was something, he couldn't wait to see the main city.  
  
"What's the city here like?" Hiltz asked, finally taking his eyes off of the wall.  
  
"Large, made of the same material as the gates. The land here is actually more cultivated then the other Underworlds. It has more greenery." Xavier said. "You'll see more trees and fields then the other Underworlds combined." Hiltz nodded in understanding. If Dogma had this land cultured then he couldn't be all bad. He was thinking of the humans that lived there on a day to day basis. "Come on, let go inside." Xavier slowly walked towards the gates. As he neared, three guards riding saddled Death Unicorns walked out from behind the wall until they were visible behind the gate.  
  
"Name?" Asked one of the guards. Hiltz didn't know if they meant him or Xavier, but Xavier knew. "It's Xavier you idiot! Can't you recognize me? I've been going back and forth through this gate for three hundred years for crying out loud!"  
  
"Oh Geez! Sorry Xavier, I'm a little under the weather today, got a head cold." Replied the guard, rubbing the bottom of his nose with his finger. "Who's the guy on your back? We have to make sure he's supposed to be dead."  
  
"This is Hiltz. I'm not sure of the last name."  
  
"We don't need the last name. His trial is tomorrow anyway, we'll know more about him soon enough." The guard answered, not even needing to refer to his list.  
  
"Its tomorrow!?!" Xavier exclaimed, looking almost panicked. "Why so soon? He only arrived on Titanis yesterday!"  
  
"I'm sorry," replied the guard, "but Lord Dogma wants to get it over with before Azriella blows a fuse. She's still mad at the out some of Prozen's trial." Xavier then grew angry, muttering something which sounded along the lines of "Figures" and walked forward as the guards pulled the gate open. Once on the other side, Xavier picked up his pace, this time to a smoother canter, heading up towards a hill right in front of him. Hiltz, now able to hold on more securely to Xavier's sides, held on tightly as Xavier neared the top, his breathe catching in his chest as he laid eyes on the village of Dogma's Underworld for the first time.  
  
Xavier was right, the land was green. The village he looked down upon was build like the colonies back on Zi, except it was greener and wasn't surrounded by desert. The houses were different too. Instead of being made with mud brinks and stone, they were mainly made of wood. Stone walkways led from the road to the front doors, and small stables were tucked behind the houses to house the families' farm animals. Each house had a well near the back by the barn, and had fields cultivated in a terrace, looking like stairways. "The terrace effect is used in Japan and China to help reduce rainwater sitting in their fields. When one terrace fills with water, it over flows into the next terrace, and so on and so forth." Xavier explained, walking down the hill towards the woods on the opposite end. "It reduces erosion of fields as well as regulating rainwater."  
  
"That interesting." Hiltz replied, watching the villagers work as they passed by. "I don't think they do that on Zi." Xavier smiled and chuckled. *He's easily amused.* He thought. *Better get him to master's house before he decides to help someone with their farming.* Xavier slowly trudged on, slightly fatigued from traveling all day, the sun slowly setting behind the yonder hills. Hiltz tiredly sagged on Xavier's back, looking forward to a nice long sleep. He really wanted to see everything, but as Dogma wanted the trial over with as soon as possible, Hiltz knew it would probably never happen.  
  
"Well, here we are." Hiltz looked up to see a large house nestled in the back behind some tall trees. It was actually rather welcoming. "Well, get off my back and let's go in." Xavier added, bending down on his front knees, allowing Hiltz to dismount. Hiltz jumped off and walked up towards the house, Xavier following close behind. "This used to be my first masters house." Xavier explained. "She died in battle twenty years ago. She was sent to Anubis' Underworld, and I haven't seen her since. Crazy people, those Ancient Zoidians, very crazy, but brave beyond reason."  
  
Hilt stopped, did he hear right? Did Xavier just say Ancient Zoidian? "Did you say Ancient Zoidian?" Hiltz asked, turning around to face Xavier, who looked rather surprised at Hiltz's outburst.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you I was an Ancient Zoidian?! That means that some of my people are here! They died out ages ago! Well, almost did, there still is Reese and Fiona..." Hiltz quickly counted on his fingers. He knew that there were two other Ancient Zoidians still preserved in their pods, still waiting to be found. Xzavier and Star Fire. *Hmm, Xzavier, they almost have the same name.* Hiltz thought chuckling, remembering.  
  
"Yeah, my master's name was Ameraline. Do you know her?" Xavier asked, once again making Hiltz go stiff.  
  
"Ameraline? What was her last name?"  
  
"I don't remember, either that or she never told me." Xavier explained, pushing Hiltz forward with his nose. "Sorry, go inside now, we'll fix dinner." Hiltz lowered his head and headed for the house. *Ameraline, what if it's her? It still pains me to remember that night. But if HE is here, I'll kill him first chance I get, even if it means immediate annihilation of my soul!*  
  
A/N Sorry this chapter was so short but I was a little lost on what to say. I decided I wouldn't have Hiltz trial, or at least the beginning of it until next chapter. This chapter was just to highlight a few things about Hiltz's past, slightly.  
  
Another note. This is in reference to the pronunciations of names.  
  
In this chapter, Hiltz says something about the unicorn Xavier having almost the same name as a boy named Xzavier. There is a slight difference in the names, even though they look the same. Xavier is pronounced "Za-ve- er" while Xzavier is pronounced "Ex-za-ve-er". One more syllable and one more letter. I'll introducing Xzavier in a later chapter possibly.  
  
And for one more pronunciation. Ameraline, the woman Xavier said was his master who died twenty years before Hiltz arrived in the Underworld, is pronounced like so. The first part, "Amera" is like pronouncing the first parts of the word "America", and the second part is pronounced as "-lean". 


	4. Remembrance of the Lost and the Council ...

Chapter 4: Remembrance of the Lost and the Council of the Dead  
  
The sun slowly rose above the mountains that shielded the village of Hykanun Hill, as Xavier had told Hiltz when they had arrived at the house. The sun's beams slowly seeped through the crack underneath the pulled down blind in the room Hiltz was staying in, slowly creeping over his body. Hiltz was sleeping soundly, snuggled happily in the sheets, mattress and pillow, glad to be in an actual bed for the first time in a week. For the past week before Hiltz arrived in the Underworld, he had slept only in the hard pilot's chair of the Death Stinger, and the night before he had slept on the hard ground in the cave. To him, this bed was paradise. He was so comfortable and so deeply asleep he didn't hear the familiar clopping of hooves as Xavier made his way up the stairs from his sleeping place in the barn. Xavier yawned and slipped his horn in between the door and the wall, slowly forcing it open to lay eyes on the sleeping Hiltz. *Just like Ameraline, if he wasn't facing me I would have mistaken him for her easily.* Xavier thought, pushing the door open more, and slowly walking up towards the bed. Upon reaching it, Xavier reached out his muzzle and gave Hiltz a sharp nudge, but all Hiltz do was groan and flip over. Xavier nudged him again, only making Hiltz curl up into a tighter ball. *I didn't really want to have to resort to this, but..* *Poke*  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! Holy Crap! What the hell was that for!?" Screamed Hiltz, now facing Xavier, who was trying hard to burst out laughing at Hiltz holding his rear end from pain.  
  
"Sssssorrryyyy.. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Xavier laughed, having trouble keeping on his feet he was laughing so hard. "But it was the. Hahahaha. only way to.hahahaha. wake you up.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!" This time Xavier's legs finally buckled, causing him to fall on the floor, tears spilling out of his eyes.  
  
"Well that didn't mean you had to stab me in the ass with your horn!" Hiltz said warningly, now standing on the cold wood floor over the laughing Xavier. "Now then, let me get my boots and we'll grab something to eat and go if that's why you woke me up in the rudest fashion I've ever seen in my life!" This outburst didn't help any, it only made Xavier laugh harder, making Hiltz wonder if the Death unicorn was going to pop from the pressure. "Ugh. he's hopeless, I wonder if we have any eggs or bacon or something." Hiltz wondered, still rubbing his keester in pain. "Ow, his horn is sharp." Hiltz whimpered, now limping out the bedroom door as Xavier was still laughing so hard, he didn't notice the strange lash marks on Hiltz's bare, shirtless back.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm lucky I can still sit after you maimed my ass this morning." Hiltz groaned as he and Xavier made their way down the dirt path towards the city.  
  
"Don't tell me you're still bitching about." Xavier replied, "Look, it was the only way I could wake you up."  
  
"YA COULDA NUGDED ME HARDER!!"  
  
"Well you didn't wake up the first two times."  
  
"What's that old saying, 'THREE strikes and you're out'? Ya coulda nudged me a third time then hit me lightly on the head with your hoof or nipped me. no wait, never mind the nipping." Hiltz quickly added, remembering Xavier's sharp fangs, "but you didn't have to jab your horn in my ass!" Xavier just groaned. There was no sense in arguing, especially since Hiltz DID have a 'point'. (Hehe, I made a funny.) Xavier quickly giggled at his little inside joke and continued down the road. He still remembered the argument that he and Hiltz had before they left, about why there was barely any food in the house and why Xavier told Hiltz he shouldn't eat anything anyway. "Because," Xavier had said, "you'll just be so nervous you'll probably throw up in the middle of the trial!" Xavier remembered well the last time somebody had thrown up in the middle of the trial. He was automatically sentenced to 50,000 years as a slave boy to Hades before he was able to have another trial. And having Hades as a master was like eating silverfish, the bug not the fish, worms and centipedes everyday for every meal, uncooked and still alive, for a human that is. Xavier ate silverfish as a delicacy.  
  
"When are we exactly going to get there anyway?" Hiltz asked angrily, gripping Xavier's mane where there were nerves. Xavier just groaned, but his self conscious just told him to bear with it. *He might just be nervous about the trial, cut him some slack.*  
  
"We'll be there in about ten minutes, and relax, Dogma is a great guy, and he might take you in even if the other lords don't want you." That softened Hiltz's face slightly, giving Xavier some relief. *Let's just hope it calms him down enough to face the Council. Especially since that little bit information wasn't entirely true.* Xavier thought, his face screwed up in a worried look, turned away so Hiltz couldn't see. *The Council is a hard knocked bunch of guys, I wouldn't be surprised if Hiltz is sentenced to have his soul destroyed.* Xavier just shut his eyes tight and quickly shook his head. *No! Stop it Xavier, thinking negatively won't help matters!* Xavier took a deep breathe and concentrated on the road ahead of him, watching the trees go by every so often in his low pace, and occasionally looking back at Hiltz, who was peacefully watching the animals scurry around and the village children playing in the fields around their parents as they worked. Xavier smiled a contented smile. Hiltz was acting like a regular person, not a person that died because he tried to hurt people, but a guy who died because he was only an innocent bystander in someone else's cruel actions. Hiltz turned his head and spotted Xavier looking at him, and smiled back happily at his friend. Xavier's smile grew bigger and he turned back to the road, almost forgetting why he was heading to the city in the first place.  
  
* * *  
  
"Name." Asked a guard gruffly at the palace gates as Hiltz waited scared for his turn to enter the palace walls. Xavier was standing behind him, looking like a mother who had a fear her child was going to be taken away from her.  
  
"Hiltz Yaven." Hiltz answered, his mouth all of a sudden feeling very dry.  
  
"Gotcha. Lord RavenNight will be waiting inside the doors to escort you to the throne room where your trial will take place." The guard replied, pointing to the large wooden doors that lead to the main hallway. Hiltz was rather surprised, these doors weren't black, they were varnished redwood.  
  
"R.r.right." Hiltz said, now slightly shaky in the knees. Xavier made a motion to lead Hiltz to the doorway and maybe through the hall, but the guard raised a hand to stop him. "Sorry Xavier, but Dogma's orders. You can't accompany him. I'm sorry, but you can't." Xavier looked hurt from this information, and Hiltz looked all alone. They looked sadly at each other.  
  
Hiltz was the first to move, raising his hand and scratching behind Xavier's ears. "Thank you." Hiltz muttered before receiving a sharp nudge forward by the guard. Hiltz began to walk forward, his hand on Xavier's head still, pulling his fingers down Xavier's face until Hiltz was pulled far enough away, his fingers slid off of Xavier's nose. Xavier watched as Hiltz was dragged through the doors, sagging his ears and drooping his head sadly as the doors closed, watching Hiltz for what seemed the last time as the doors finally met and shut with a loud slam.  
  
* * *  
  
Xavier stared sadly into the fountain in the middle of the palaces huge hedge maze. Looking back at him was the lonely Death Unicorn at had haunted him since the death of his sweet mother after protecting him from Orcs when he was little, and ever since his foster mother, Ameraline Yaven died of a severe case of pneumonia.  
  
***  
  
Take a look at my body  
  
Look at my hands  
  
there's so much here that I don't understand  
  
your face say these promises  
  
Whispered like prayers  
  
I don't need them  
  
***  
  
Death unicorns had no fears, and they faced danger head on. But Xavier had a fear, a very strong one, one that wouldn't go away. The fear of being alone.  
  
***  
  
Because I've been treated so wrong  
  
I've been treated so long  
  
As if I'm becoming untouchable  
  
***  
  
If it was because he had been around others for so long, or it just because he liked attention, he didn't know, and he couldn't even begin to tell. He longed for human touch, for attention, for someone to be with. He knew he had been alone too long.  
  
***  
  
Well content loves the silence  
  
It thrives in the dark  
  
With fine winding tendrils  
  
That strangle the heart  
  
They say that promises sweeten the blow  
  
But I don't need them, no  
  
I don't need them  
  
***  
  
Xavier watched the coin fish swim around over the rupees and gold coins on the bottom of the pool. He remembered it was Ameraline's idea to build the fountain so Dogma's daughter had a place to splash around when she was hot during the summer. Kimonodea, Dogma's daughter had left on a missionary trip shortly after Ameraline passed away, leaving Xavier alone once again.  
  
***  
  
I've been treated so wrong  
  
I've been treated so long  
  
As if I'm becoming untouchable  
  
***  
  
Xavier remembered well the day his beloved Ameraline died. It was stormy, and Ameraline had come down with a severe case of pneumonia several days before.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Xavier stood over the bed of his beloved master, Ameraline as her breathe grew ragged and weak. "Xavier.my child." Ameraline said weakly, raising her hand and resting it on Xavier nose. "Promise me. something. Xavier."  
  
***  
  
I'm the slow dying flower  
  
in the frost killing hour  
  
Sweet turning sour and untouchable  
  
***  
  
"Yes Master?" Xavier asked, pressing his nose against her hand, trying to warm it as it was slowly becoming cold and numb. "What is it you want me to do?"  
  
"I want you to care for my boys when they reach the Afterlife." Xavier became ridged. Did this mean that Ameraline had given up on living? "I have died once, Xavier, I'm not afraid to die again, although, I wish I had died this way the first time." Ameraline added with a chuckle, ending it with an abrupt cough. Xavier nickered in concern, fearing once again, he would be left alone.  
  
***  
  
Oh, I need the darkness  
  
the sweetness  
  
the sadness  
  
the weakness  
  
Oh, I need this  
  
I need a lullaby  
  
A kiss good night  
  
Angel sweet love of my life  
  
Oh, I need this  
  
***  
  
"Don't worry Xavier, I won't be suffering soon. Just please, promise me." Xavier remained quiet, staring in shock at Ameraline. "Promise me!"  
  
"I. I. promise." Xavier whispered as Ameraline's hand slid down his face and slid off the tip of his nose, just like Hiltz's did when he walked through the doors. "Ameraline."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Thus began his life of loneliness. At first, all he wanted to do was be alone, but then the night came when he longed for companionship. The other Death Unicorns shunned him for being so close to a human, and that only soldiers should do such a thing. Xavier was alone, no one to turn to.  
  
***  
  
I'm the slow dying flower  
  
in the frost killing hour  
  
Sweet turning sour and untouchable  
  
***  
  
Small ripples appeared in the pool as Xavier started to cry. It was rare for a Death Unicorn to feel pain like this, much less cry. It was hard to admit, he was different, and thus, he was alone.  
  
***  
  
Do you remember the way that you touched me before  
  
all the trembling sweetness I loved and adored  
  
your face saying promises Whispered like prayers  
  
I don't need them  
  
***  
  
Xavier lay down underneath a cherry blossom tree in full bloom that sat next to the fountain and buried his eyes in his leg, crying softly as storm clouds blew overhead. Xavier raised his head in shock as the first wave of thunder clapped over head, along with a stream of blue lightning.  
  
***  
  
Oh, I need the darkness  
  
the sweetness  
  
The sadness  
  
The weakness  
  
Oh, I need this  
  
I need a lullaby  
  
A kiss good night  
  
Angel sweet love of my life  
  
Oh, I need this  
  
Well is it dark enough  
  
Can you see me  
  
Do you want me  
  
Can you reach me  
  
Oh, I'm leaving  
  
***  
  
Alone, the word haunted him, like the thunder and lightning did when he was a foal, alone wandering after his mother's death. Now, he didn't fear the lightning or thunder, just the word. alone.  
  
***  
  
You better shut your mouth  
  
and hold your breath  
  
and kiss me now  
  
and catch your death  
  
Oh, I mean this  
  
Oh, I mean this  
  
***  
  
Xavier couldn't take it anymore. The fear, the pain. He remembered that after Ameraline died he had thoughts of suicide. He hated the fear, he hated the grief, and most of all, he hated the pain. Xavier laid his head down on a tree root to help ease the headache that was forming within the confines of his head. Before he knew it, Xavier was sleeping soundly, his head empty of thought.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hiltz Yaven, age unknown, race: Ancient Zoidian." Read a young looking Hindu god as he read Hiltz's information. "Hiltz Yaven, you've been charged on countless numbers of murders, destruction of property and the resurrection of the destructive Death Saurer in an attempt to destroy the entire planet of Zi. How did you do that by chance?"  
  
"Shiva!" Snapped a voice in the back behind Hiltz at the eight armed God. "Be reasonable for Ra's Sake!"  
  
"OK Anubis no need to get your linens in a knot!" Shiva snapped back at the jackal headed God of Embalming. "Good grief, no need to get snippy when someone's curious."  
  
"You're the God of Destruction! Now quit it and get on with it Shiva!" Sneered an evil looking god with flaming blue hair and an evil looking grimace.  
  
"Don't tell me you're giving me shit too Hades!"  
  
"Can we please just start!?" All the gods, including Hiltz spun around to face a handsome young man in black and navy blue robes, and wearing golden Egyptian style jewelry. "Now then, as you are all quests here, I would very much appreciate it if you please keep the fighting to a minimum." All the gods fell silent, watching the man walk across the room and take a seat in a black marble and gold throne across from where Hiltz stood. "Thank you, now then, Hiltz Yaven I presume?"  
  
"Y.yes sir." Hiltz answered, bowing slightly, not losing eye contact with the lord. "You must be Lord Dogma. I've heard nothing but good things of you." Dogma smiled when Hiltz said this, relieving the Ancient Zoidian somewhat.  
  
Dogma smiled once again as he surveyed Hiltz looking him up and down. "I knew your mother, Ameraline Yaven. Good woman, you look like her." Hiltz stood transfixed at what Dogma had told him, but he said nothing else, afraid it might ruin his chances at survival. "Well then, let's get this show on the road then shall we?" Dogma announced, clapping his hands together, and a young demoness walked out from the shadows. She had long, knee length hair and cold red eyes. Pair of pouty red lips were strongly contrasted by her white pale skin. This was Azriella, the dreaded sister of RavenNight Shadowblood, Hiltz just knew it.  
  
"Welcome everyone." Azriella stated in a crisp clear voice, unrolling a scroll she had in her hand. "Alright, now, Hiltz Yaven as you have been charged of murders of an amazing and uncountable amount, it is up to the council to see if you are to be spared - which I highly doubt - or your soul shall be destroyed in front of the population of Kununka City. How do you plead?"  
  
Hiltz sighed. He knew how trials worked; he was once a member of the jury of the Emperor when he was still back in his home time. He knew better then to plead not guilty. "Guilty." Hiltz stated firmly, his hands clenched at his sides, his black eyes boring into Azriella's red ones. Azriella looked at Dogma with a smug look on her face. Dogma said nothing, his face now set. He nodded again, not taking his eyes off Hiltz for a second. Azriella then reached into a pouch and brought out a necklace with a red jewel on the end. Hiltz looked quizzically as Azriella walked towards him, the latch of the necklace unclasped and ready to be put around his neck.  
  
"Now then," Azriella said, clasping the necklace around his neck, "this is a truth necklace, it makes it impossible for you to lie. That way, it will be harder to con yourself out of the inevitable."  
  
"Azriella!" Dogma snapped in a harsh tone. "Quit being so pessimistic!" Azriella just smirked, trying to hide it from everyone, but Hiltz unfortunately saw, and as he couldn't lie.  
  
"Lord Dogma, Azriella just smirked.again." Dogma's eyebrows shot up as Hiltz quickly covered his mouth, as he actually didn't mean to say anything unless asked. But Dogma rewarded him with a smile and gave Azriella one of those "if looks could kill" looks. Azriella just growled and returned to her spot next to Dogma, and a burly god with an ax and a helmet adorned with bull horns walked forward.  
  
"Hello Hiltz." Said the god, walked up to him and slowly bringing Hiltz's chin up with his surprisingly blunt ax. "I'm Holler, the Norse God of Death." Hiltz gulped and nodded in understanding. "Now then, as Azriella seems to be "misbehaving", I'm going to be the one to interview you, OK?" Hiltz nodded again, surprised that this powerful looking god was actually rather friendly. "OK, now then, we all know that Hiltz is charged with mass murder all over the planet Zi, but we don't know why. Why did you kill all those people?"  
  
"I was trying to save my people, because the number was diminishing." Hiltz said, closing his eyes and lowering his head from shame. "Plus, if I had remembered my past, and who I really was at the time, I might not have done it." All the Gods of Death looked shocked at what Hiltz said, leaving Holler to come up with another question.  
  
"You didn't remember your past? The why do you remember it now?"  
  
"That's right, I didn't remember. That's a side effect to the preservation system that Project Matrix created to try and save our people." Hiltz explained. "Alisi Lynette, or Fiona, also had this defect, and I'm guessing several of the other remaining Ancient Zoidians have this problem as well." Hiltz added, now raising his head to face Holler and Dogma. "But to how I remember everything now."  
  
"We don't need an explanation." Dogma interrupted, raising a hand and getting up from his throne. "It's very common that a new soul into the Underworld will remember things that they have forgotten in their lives when they first set foot on these grounds. You must have started to remember when you arrived here."  
  
"Now that you mention it my Lord, I do recall memories flooding back to me when I woke up when I arrived here." Hiltz admitted, lowering his head again and pressing his finger tips to his temple. Dogma nodded and looked at Hiltz, now more intent then he had been since the trial started. "And now I know, I know who created the Death Saurer."  
  
Dogma narrowed his eyes, walking up to Hiltz and resting a hand on his shoulder. "And who was it? What was that persons name?"  
  
Hiltz raised his head again; his eyes narrowed and filled with malice, now a deep red color, no longer their calm black. "It was HIM." Hiltz growled, clenching his fists. "It was the murderer of my beloved mother. My bastard of a father."  
  
"You need not anything more, as I know of who you speak." Dogma interrupted, squeezing Hiltz shoulder as Hiltz came out of his blood lust. "Now then. You however, when you remembered who were, were helping out in a full project to try to control the Death Saurer?"  
  
"Yes," Hiltz replied, "it was an organoid, specially designed to either control the Death Saurer, or destroy it. We called it Project Matrix, an organoid who had the ability to hack into a Zoids main systems and the very heart of the Zoid core and bring out its fullest potential, and have complete control over the Zoid. This was the whole point of his creation." Hiltz added. "In our attempts to create Project Matrix, we had to do organoid testing. In the process of different gene fusions of Zoid cores and organoid remains, we were able to create a new type of organoid, which help lead to the creation of Project Matrix. We called these new organoids, Angel Wings. They are slightly more advanced then Project Matrix but were failed attempts, as they didn't have the ability to fully control a Zoid against its will, like it was supposed to do with the Death Saurer."  
  
"And what did you do with these 'failures'?" Hades asked, making Hiltz wonder if he was one of the beings who wanted Hiltz's soul to be destroyed. "It seems you had no use for them."  
  
Hiltz just slightly smiled and gave Hades an 'Oh Really?' look. "Actually, we had uses for them. As these organoids had an ability that Project Matrix was never able to acquire through our many experiments. They had the ability to shape shift." The whole room fell silent as Hiltz continued. "They would regularly on our command discretely capture scientists and guards from the lab that the Death Saurer was being created in and would then erase their memories after acquiring information about the Death Saurer's developments. They were our spies." The Gods all muttered agreements and then decided it was time to really get into the trial without anymore interruptions.  
  
"Hiltz," Shiva said finally after several minutes, "we understand that there is a member of your family who is still alive on Zi. Can you confirm this? His name is Xzavier."  
  
Hiltz went stiff, he knew of who Shiva was talking about, and with a dry throat he replied, "Yes, he's my little brother."  
  
"Would you have tried to destroy Zi if you remembered him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then, I guess that settles the questioning." Dogma said, noticing the ever growing saddened expression on Hiltz's face, a face he knew well from a member of a different species entirely. "We'll discuss now about what we'll do, in the mean time. RAVENNIGHT!!" The large oaken doors leading in the throne room opened to reveal the demon boy who had escorted Hiltz into the room earlier. The hallway had been dark and Hiltz wasn't able to see his face the first time they met, but in the now better lit room, Hiltz could see him more clearly.  
  
"You called My Lord?" RavenNight said smugly, walking across the stone floor towards them, his robe flowing behind him. "Is there something you wish of me?"  
  
"Yes," Dogma replied, pushing Hiltz towards him, "please take our young friend here to the room that over looks the maze." RavenNight must have thought Dogma was nuts asking him to take care of Hiltz AGAIN! But he reluctantly bowed and lead Hiltz out into the hallway.  
  
"Don't get used to this kind of service." RavenNight hissed threateningly as they were well out of earshot of Dogma and the other gods. "Because I refused to bow down to a terrorist." Hiltz just scowled back at him, and then reverting his eyes to the path way in front of him. After a while, he looked back over at RavenNight in order to get a better look at him. He was pale in the skin much like his sister, with long white hair, that was shirt around his face and the longer parts drawn back into a pony tail. He had calculating blood red eyes and walked with such dignity Hiltz wouldn't be surprised that if new dead mistaken him for Dogma, not even new dead. "Here we are." RavenNight said stiffly, opening the door to a finely built room. "You shall wait here, at least until one of the Gods or I come to retrieve you." And with that, RavenNight shoved Hiltz into the room and shut the door, leaving Hiltz alone in the dealy quiet room, just barely hearing a key turn in the lock. Hiltz visibly trembled at the silence and quickly sank into a chair and buried his face into his hands. For the first full time in his life since he had arrived in the Underworld, he had never felt so alone. 


	5. Loneliness Just Isn't an Option

Chapter 5: Loneliness Just Isn't an Option  
  
Dogma sank back into his chair, watching the gods argue amongst themselves, deciding, or failing to, whether or not Hiltz should be allowed into an Underworld, or permanently destroyed. Dogma sighed and looked out the window, and quietly so the other gods wouldn't see, snuck to the balcony looking over the hedge maze. He began to remember when his wife was still alive, and his daughter, Kimonodea was just an infant. They would sit underneath the cherry tree for hours on end while Kimonodea napped. Then Kimonodea's mother died. Dogma shut his eyes and tried not to remember, Azriella watching him from her seat next to his throne, occasionally looking back at her parchment as she took notes on the discussions the other Gods were having. *He's pining again.* Azriella thought, putting down her pen and looking more sternly at Dogma's back. *Just like the night his wife died.* Azriella just sighed, picked up her pen again, filling it with ink and began to write again, now more hurriedly as the gods argument got more heated.  
  
Dogma opened his eyes again and saw a black figure lying underneath the cherry blossom tree by the fountain, and automatically could tell it to be a horse form. And he had a sinking felling who it was. Quickly taking a look behind to make sure no one was looking at him, he quickly used his demon reflexes and hopped from hedge to hedge towards the horse, who turned out to be Xavier. Dogma just stood there and stared at Xavier as he slept quietly in the shade underneath the cherry blossom tree, his sides slowly going up and down with each breathe. Dogma's long black hair wafted slightly in the breeze that was blowing through the hedgerows, waving over his face in a calm manner. Slowly, Dogma lowered himself to the Death unicorns side, watching as the tears still spilled down his cheeks. Dogma smiled and rested his hand on Xavier's shoulder. "Maybe." Dogma said softly to himself as he ran his hand over Xavier's neck and shoulder, "maybe, he deserves a second chance." Then it hit him. Why not? It could work. Besides, Xavier needed the company, and beings he was Xavier's late master's son.  
  
* * *  
  
"OK, so we've reached a mutual agreement." Shiva said, setting down his notebook and pen and placing his fingers together. "We are not going to spare the soul of Hiltz Yaven, unless for some godforsaken reason somebody is crazy enough to take him in."  
  
"I'll take him in." All the gods and other demons spun around to face the creature who spoke, only to gasp, and Azriella to shriek in rage.  
  
* * *  
  
Hiltz was sleeping in the same chair he had collapsed in since he was locked in the room. He had been thinking so hard his brain must have had to temporarily shut down to recuperate, cause after about ten minutes he zonked out. He didn't hear the click of the key in the lock, the loud swearing, and the door opening. But after hearing the door slam, Hiltz was jarred awake, looking around wildly until his eyes settled on a very pissed off RavenNight, his slit like pupils narrowed in rage, as well as his eyelids. "Lord Dogma wishes to see you, Yaven." RavenNight growled, once again opening the door and grabbing Hiltz by the wrist, pulled him out of the chair into the hallway. Once in the hallway, RavenNight hissed a "follow me" and started walking briskly down the hall. Hiltz, utterly confused, quickly hurried after him, trying hard not to lag behind, even though RavenNight's stride was longer, and he was fast as he was a demon.  
  
Finally, they reached Dogma's throne room, where Hiltz was shoved in. Hiltz feel onto the hard stone floor, and got quickly onto his feet, but not before shooting RavenNight a cold look. Hiltz quickly hurried to the center of the room, where Dogma was beckoning him from. Hiltz was drenched in a cold sweat, and for the first time he was glad he didn't have breakfast, like Xavier said. "Wha.wha.what do you ne. need my lord?" Hiltz asked shakily, almost afraid to look into Dogma's eyes.  
  
But Dogma didn't frown, grimace, or smirk. Instead, he smiled, and then laughed, a light happy laugh. At this Hiltz was getting confused. Why was Dogma laughing? Then, finally, after calming down, Dogma chuckled and replied. "I guess you do need to call me your Lord now, Hiltz." Hiltz's eyes went wide in shock and surprise. Dogma knew what this meant. "That's right." Dogma added, a sense of pride in his voice. "Welcome to the Underworld."  
  
* * *  
  
Hiltz was in the most joyous mood he had ever been in since he arrived in the Underworld. He was allowed to stay; he was given a second chance. "Hiltz." Hiltz raised his head and looked up at Dogma from his perch on the foot of a statue. "Come here Hiltz, I have some business to discuss with you." Hiltz raised himself on his still shaky legs. They had gone almost numb when Dogma had told him he was allowed to stay. Quickly as he could without falling, Hiltz made his way to his new master. Dogma was looking at a parchment with some ground rules that the other gods had come up with, to make sure Hiltz didn't do anything 'unnatural'.  
  
Dogma sighed in a defeated fashion as he read the parchment, but he did write a few of his own ideas on the matter with his quill. "OK." Dogma said, finishing his last word with a flourish and handing the quill and parchment to Hiltz. "All the gods and I have decided that because of your record on Zi, we have no choice to put you on probation. All the things on the list are rules to help you stay in line." Hiltz read down the list, now knowing he was not able to do anything that was connected to killing, unless it was hunting and killing Orcs. He was unable to leave Dogma's Island unless given permission. And bottom line, he was totally and entirely banned from piloting a Zoid ever again. And for Hiltz, as an Ancient Zoidian, that was just not kosher!  
  
But, this wasn't Zi, this was Titanis, where on this planet was he to find a Zoid? *Hm. Maybe it won't be so bad.* Hiltz thought, still reading down the demands that were to be placed upon him. When he reached the bottom however, something interesting caught his eye.  
  
*IF SUBJECT IS ABLE TO PROTECT LORD DOGMA FROM ATTACK OF ANY KIND, SUCH AS AN ENEMY WHO IS POWERFUL ENOUGH TO DESTROY DOGMA AND HIS REALM, THEN ALL THAT IS LISTED ABOVE WILL BE FORGOTTEN AND HE SHALL NO LONGER BE ON PROBATION.  
  
Hiltz smiled. Well, maybe it would be a little harder then he thought, but, at least he wasn't going to be destroyed. *But,* he thought to himself as he read the notice over and over again, *that's a pretty tall order in order for me to be taken off of probation.*  
  
"I see you've noticed the little detail at the bottom." Dogma said, getting up from his seat and was looking over Hiltz's shoulder at the parchment. "Hades must smoke crack or something in order for him to think of that."  
  
"I don't really mind. Who knows, I am an Ancient Zoidian, and as such I have a special power. Unfortunately." Hiltz began, trailing off, unsure if he should share this with Dogma.  
  
"Unfortunately what?"  
  
"I don't know what it is yet."  
  
"Riiiiiiighhttt." Dogma replied sarcastically before noticing the death glare Azriella was giving Hiltz, who was reading the order over again and therefore didn't notice. Dogma quickly returned the glare then rested a hand on Hiltz's shoulder. "Um, Hiltz, I need a word with you. It's to explain something. Could you come with me?" Hiltz raised his head from the parchment, and after folding it and placing it in his pocket, he and Dogma walked out the door alone, a fuming Azriella staring after them. Azriella only moved when she heard the door behind her open shortly after they left, her brother RavenNight entering the room, an equal look of wrath on his face.  
  
"How dare Dogma agree to let that creature into the underworld?" RavenNight cursed, punching the statue where Hiltz had been sitting earlier, making a crater where his fist hit. "He has no right! He's worse then a demon to destroy an entire planet and Dogma invites him into our home with open arms!"  
  
"Hush brother. Dogma left not too long ago, and don't forget of his hearing." Azriella replied calmly, fingering an emerald pendent around her neck and once again staring at the door where Hiltz and Dogma had exited. "But, Dogma is indeed becoming too soft, too forgiving. It's because of that horrible man's mother! When she arrived here, it was nothing but trouble. Ameraline was her name. I bet her damned unicorn - what was his name? - Xavier, has something to do with his verdict." Azriella pressed her fingers on the amulet and she narrowed her eyes in thought. "But never mind, my sweet, dear brother," Azriella crooned, turning to her brother, and running her fingers though his soft white hair and running her hand on his cheek, "I shall speak with Dogma, and see if I can't get him to change his mind."  
  
"But if Hiltz is already accepted into." RavenNight started before his sister rested a pale but strong finger on his lips.  
  
".He's at Dogma's mercy." Azriella finished matter-of-factly. "If Dogma realizes his wrong, then he can dispose of Hiltz at his will. Then, that filthy little rat won't be around to bother us anymore." RavenNight smiled at his, his red, evil eyes twinkling in a pleased malice. Azriella's eyes twinkled in the same way, and at this, she began to laugh a loud merciless laugh, in which her brother joined in.  
  
* * *  
  
"ACHOOOO!!"  
  
"Bless you." Dogma said quickly, turning to Hiltz after he sneezed loudly.  
  
"Excuse me." Hiltz apologized, rubbing his nose with his finger and walking quickly to keep with the fast moving demon. "Begging your pardon sir, but where are you taking me?" Dogma just turned and smiled at him, saying simply, "I want to show you something." Hiltz nodded and quickened his pace, not wanting to be left behind. Finally, they made it to the room where Hiltz had been put earlier, except the balcony door was open, and the breeze was blowing the royal purple curtain about. Dogma beckoned Hiltz to follow him once again, which Hiltz did.  
  
They stepped out on the balcony, and Dogma stretched out his hand and pointed to the middle of the labyrinth. "Hiltz, what do your keen Zoidian eyes see?" Hiltz strained his eyes to see what Dogma was pointing at, only to come to a shocking realization. It was Xavier!  
  
"Xavier." Hiltz muttered, his eyes growing wide with shock as his eyes spied his new friend lying underneath the cherry blossom, unmoving and by the looks of it, sick.  
  
"I see you've noticed Xavier's sad state." Dogma said, almost in a monotone.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Hiltz asked, looking up at Dogma with pleading eyes, wondering the fate of his friend.  
  
"Fright." That was all that Dogma said.  
  
"Fright? He's afraid of something?"  
  
"Yes, it's the fear of being alone. Did Xavier happen to mention anything about a master he had in the past?" Dogma inquired, looking down at Hiltz, watching as Hiltz came to a realization.  
  
"Ameraline. was his old master. and she was." Hiltz began, almost choking out the words, "my mother."  
  
"Yes, Ameraline Yaven was indeed his master. Xavier's mother had been killed by three Wargs, great wolves, mutilated and then mutated to be become vicious and strong." Dogma stated, crossing his arms and watching the still body of the Death Unicorn. "Xavier was only a foal, too young and too small to care for himself. When his mother died protecting him, he would have been killed if he wasn't so fast. He had run from them. But for three weeks he carried on alone, barely surviving, and near death when Ameraline, your mother, found him, lying sick and weak on the side of the road." Hiltz gasped, and tried to block out what he was hearing. But it was hard, when her, his beloved mother's name being repeated, when he himself had not uttered it in years. "Ameraline had helped raise my daughter, Kimonodea after her mother died, and using the knowledge from raising you, your brother, and my daughter, she took Xavier in, and named him after your brother, Xzavier. And it was because of those three weeks alone did Xavier begin to fear loneliness, and he was in a right state when Ameraline died of illness twenty years ago, and unfortunately, my daughter left on a trip then, to help people in poor towns and cities. We receive letters, but we have not seen her face since, even though we know the loss of your mother was hard on her, as well as it had been for Xavier."  
  
"And Xavier doesn't want to lose me, because I am a living reminder of what he had lost those years ago." Hiltz added, now watching as Xavier turned over on his other side. "He fears loneliness. That's why you spared my soul."  
  
"That and the fact that I sensed you were special." Hiltz looked at Dogma, unsure of what the great demon-lord meant. "I don't know how to describe it, but a voice echoed in my head, reminding me that you didn't remember your past before the Death Saurer, or the fact that you wouldn't have done it if you did remember. You have learned from your mistake. Now, I'm giving you the opportunity to make a right from your wrong, will you take the chance?" Hiltz looked at Dogma, until finally smiling and nodding to the great demon. Dogma smiled back, and with a wave of his hand, lead Hiltz out the door, and out into his new home.  
  
* * *  
  
Xavier was having restless dreams. Memories from years past. He couldn't hold them back. He was going to lose Hiltz, worse then when he did Ameraline. Xavier was the product of love and compassion that Hiltz own mother had given him. And he had never told him. He never told him. Xavier was about to cry out Hiltz's name in anguish if a hand didn't shake him roughly, and his name being called in a wonderfully familiar voice. "Xavier, Xavier." Xavier opened his eyes slowly and turned around to face the person shaking him, his tears of sorrow now turning into tears of joy.  
  
"Hiltz!" Xavier exclaimed happily, looking at Hiltz as if Hiltz himself was Ameraline back from the realm of Anubis. "But how. I thought you were a goner for sure!"  
  
"Well," Hiltz started, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and smiling, "let's just say that loneliness just isn't an option." It took Xavier a few seconds to get what Hiltz was saying, then smiled happily and nuzzled Hiltz's chest affectionately with his muzzle. "OK, OK, calm down, I was worried too." Hiltz laughed, pushing Xavier's muzzle off him in a playful manner. "Now then come on, let's go home."  
  
"You know something Hiltz." Xavier said, quickly wiping his eyes on his front legs and standing up, shaking himself. "I couldn't agree with you more." Hiltz smiled his first true smile in years and after climbing onto Xavier's back, the two friends headed on home, their home, and Hiltz's new life. 


	6. New Arrival

Chapter 6: New Arrival  
  
(Seven Years Later)  
  
"HHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLLLLL!!!"  
  
*clip clop clip clop clip clop.*  
  
"Get them! This way!"  
  
*Crash snap!*  
  
"After them!" Cried an Orc, his Warg running full speed as it crashed through the underbrush after an enemy. The Warg's ears perked, the distant sounds of hooves hitting the hard ground ahead of them echoing in its ear canals. It let out another howl of blood lust, the three others behind it making similar growls as they continued their pursuit. Their trek brought them to a dead end, their Wargs growling and snarling, sniffing the air for their prey. "Arrrgh! Look for them!"  
  
"Eh hem." The Orcs looked up to see a man wearing a black hooded cloak and black tunic. His face was covered in a hood and mask, so only his black eyes showed. A sword and a machete were visible on his belt. He stood next to a huge boulder, that was dangerously teetering on the edge of the wall.  
  
"HOOOOOWWWWWLLLLL!" Cried the Wargs upon laying their eyes on the enemy, growling and trying desperately to climb up the smooth rock wall upon which he stood. The man just chuckled and squatted down, almost mocking them as they climbed. The Orcs let out screams of rage before remembering they had arrows and bows to use, and began to load them and aim.  
  
"I suggest you give up boy!" Cried the leader, Gwarg, as he aimed his bow at the man's heart. "You have no means of escape!"  
  
"Well, sorry to disappoint you but." the man signaled to someone behind the boulder, and it teetered until it fell, and knocked down the Wargs and Orcs, crushing them underneath it's mass. ".I just did." The man removed his cloak and mask to show his face, which was that of a young, worn out man who looked to be in his late twenties, with messy, dark red hair. "Oh man, this is beginning to be boring." Sighed Hiltz as he walked over to Xavier, who was panting slightly, his saddle rising as he breathed, the bit of his bridle getting fogged. He patted Xavier on the neck before mounting, his black boots crunching on the gravel as he put his foot in the stirrup and swung his leg over. "You ready to go back home, Xavier?"  
  
"Yes, I thought you'd never ask!" Answered the tired and worn out Xavier. "We've been, well, I'VE been running all day. I need a rest."  
  
"You're not kidding," Hiltz began, clipping his heels on Xavier's flanks, "Dogma hasn't given us a day off in months." Xavier nodded in agreement and walked towards the South, his pace slow and tired as he headed to a familiar spot since Hiltz had become one of Dogma's top assassins. Their home was nestled in Lord Dogma's Underworld, called Rehemoram. They had been traveling to different lands for years, and were becoming increasingly bored. They had fought witches, demons, Orcs, goblins, dragons, barbaric tribes, pirates, and the occasional assassins from Dogma's newest enemies, Azriella and RavenNight themselves.  
  
Years ago, back when Hiltz had gotten his first job assignment, Azriella had tried to talk Dogma in getting rid of Hiltz, only to get into a fight with him, costing Azriella and RavenNight their jobs. Angry, Azriella had left, and began breeding an entire army of Orcs and Wargs, hoping to one day destroy Dogma, and rule Rehemoram herself. Her brother, RavenNight, was commander in chief of her armies, and never failed her once, except when he had Orcs chase after Hiltz, which he was always able to destroy and get away from. That was pretty much the pattern, as it has been for years. RavenNight and Azriella sent Orcs to destroy Hiltz and Dogma, and they would destroy the Orcs in return. Azriella had been close several times, only to be thwarted, which made Azriella increasingly angry.  
  
"Ugh. I want a vacation. Wouldn't it be nice to kick back on a beach or something, take in some rays and have some fun." Xavier soon trailed off into a fantasy, leaving Hiltz to just sigh in defeat and shake his head. When Xavier went off like this, it was hard to bring him back to reality until he realized it was impossible and stop, his ears drooping and his head hung low.  
  
They continued their journey through the countryside towards the mountains for some time until Hiltz could see a nearby town in the distance. Even though they were a long way from home, they had made many allies amongst the continent of Levenaten. Amongst the lands of Levenaten, was the land of Middle Earth. It was a large portion of the continent, and from the looks of it, Hiltz and Xavier were heading to one of Middle Earth's most famous city, Gondor. Xavier, upon seeing the White Tower in the middle of the city, shivered. He never felt welcome in that city, and dreaded when ever he and Hiltz had to stay the night there. But, it was getting dark, and Xavier knew by the time they reached the next closest town, it would be two in the morning. Xavier sighed in defeat, receiving an encouraging pat on the shoulder from his rider. Xavier looked up at Hiltz, his gaze returned by an understanding look, then a soft tap of Hiltz's heels on his flanks.  
  
"Just for tonight and we'll leave the city early so you won't have to stay in those cramped stalls." Hiltz promised as Xavier continued his pace towards the White City. "Besides, I think the princess likes you."  
  
"Yeah, in your dreams." Xavier retorted, kicking up his heels. "Nobody likes a Death Unicorn, even ones who aren't assigned for soul retrieval."  
  
"That's not true." Hiltz said quickly, sharply pulling the reins on Xavier's bridle. "I like you."  
  
"Well you're my master, you have to like me."  
  
"Well then, how about this. We won't stay in Gondor, we'll camp outdoors instead." Hiltz said, bringing Xavier to a complete stop and turning the reins so Xavier was facing him.  
  
"You really mean it?"  
  
"Yep." Hiltz answered. "There's a wood not far from the city, we can stay there. That way, if I need supplies I can go into the city, and you won't have to stay there." Even though Xavier's eyes were pale and pupil less, a wave of happiness flowed through them as if they had pupils. Hiltz smiled and hugged his friend. Xavier then reared and galloped towards the woods where Hiltz steered him. Neither of them noticed a ball of flame barreling towards the ground. It wasn't until Xavier finally reached the forest and slowed down did they feel the tremor as the ball hit the ground with such a force, they could have sworn a huge cannon went off next to them. "What in the hell was that?" Hiltz said, Xavier skidding to a halt as they both looked wildly around.  
  
"I dunno, I was going to ask you the same thing." They both looked and each other and shrugged. Then, all of a sudden, Xavier's face because set and serious, and closing his eyes, flicked his ears this way and that, his nostrils flaring as he sniffed the air. "It a human." He said finally, his head turned to their right. "Male, old, around eighty seven is my guess." Hiltz didn't need to hear anymore. He already had an idea of who it was, and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. But, he steered Xavier towards where the spirit landed. As Hiltz had lived in the Underworld for almost over seven years, he knew that when a soul arrived on Titanis, the body burned up in the atmosphere, and rejuvenated as soon as it hit the surface of the planet. The weirder part was that there was never a crater when the spirit hit the planets surface. But, Hiltz didn't have time for that now. He needed to find that soul, and return it to the Underworld.  
  
Finally, Xavier's hooves stopped pounding as he reached a familiar old man laying on the ground, unconscious. "Shit!" Hiltz swore, slamming a fist onto the pummel of Xavier's saddle. "I hate it when I'm right."  
  
"Whoa, whoa! You mean you know this guy?!"  
  
"You bet your ass I do. Dr. Douglas Diggle, a.k.a Dr. D!" 


	7. Return of the Dirty Old Man

Chapter 7: Return of the Dirty Old Man  
  
"Whoa, whoa! You mean you know this guy?!"  
  
"You bet your ass I do. Dr. Douglas Diggle, a.k.a Dr. D!" Hiltz exclaimed, leaping off of Xavier's back and running towards the still body of Dr. D. Upon reaching the sleeping doctor, Hiltz knelt down and gently lifted his head, careful not to injure him more if he was hurt in landing. Hiltz just sat there, quietly looking at him. It was hard to believe those seven years ago, when he was still alive, he thought of Dr. D as an enemy, someone to destroy. Now, he was no more in a better situation then Hiltz was.  
  
Quickly, Hiltz removed his water bottle from his black leather belt underneath his purple waist sash and gently poured the water into Dr. D's mouth. Dr. D didn't make a sound, except for an undeniable groan, and a hiss of pain as he tried to move his left leg. Quickly, Hiltz returned this bottle to his belt and removed his cloak, folding it with one hand and resting Dr. D's head on it like a pillow. He then waved Xavier over, and removed a first aid kit from one of Xavier's saddle bags.  
  
"Is he OK?" Xavier asked upon seeing what Hiltz was taking from his saddlebag. "I mean, he's not hurt?"  
  
"Looks like a broken leg. Must have something to do with how he died. Either that or landed wrong." Hiltz explained, pulling a piece of wood from a nearby tree and bracing Dr. D's leg with it, like a splint. Hiltz then removed a roll of bandages from the kit and tightly wrapped his leg, careful not to wake the doctor. But while Hiltz was wrapping, Dr. D's eyes fluttered open, and he looked down to where Hiltz was still bandaging his leg. His eyes went wide as he recognized the deep red hair and calm yet stern eyes. But his eyes went even wider as he realized what Hiltz was doing.  
  
"Hiltz?" Hiltz, now done wrapping Dr. D's leg, looked up to face the doctor. "What are you doing to me?"  
  
Hiltz said nothing, but pushed Dr. D down. "Rest, don't move, you'll injure your leg more." Hiltz said, fluffing his cloak underneath Dr. D's head. "I am no longer your enemy. I am only here to help you." Even through Hiltz's kind words, Dr. D still did not trust him. But, the pain in his leg was still too strong to allow him to do anything now, and he was tired for some reason. So, all he could do was listen to Hiltz and rest while Hiltz began to unload Xavier's saddlebags.  
  
* * *  
  
It was later that night and all was quiet. Dr. D was still in pain, and to him it seemed like Hiltz wasn't doing anything to help him, for Hiltz had left camp, his demon horse still lurking around, every so often sniffing the air and letting out a growl or two. Dr. D wouldn't have been able to sleep even if his leg wasn't broken for fear of the demon eating him. It was only when Xavier poked the fire logs with his horn did he see the fear in Dr. D's eyes as he watched him. "Hehe, don't tell me you think I'll eat you." Xavier laughed, shaking his mane and swishing his tail. "I don't eat human, they're too stringy. Not that I would know, other Death Unicorn's have told me."  
  
"Then why do you obey Hiltz?" Dr. D's question kinda threw Xavier off, as Xavier could not tell that Dr. D hated him, because Xavier loved Hiltz like a brother, a friend.  
  
Xavier's face pulled into a scowl as he replied hotly. "Never put down my master! I have my reasons! And being with him is better then being alone!" And with this, Xavier laid down on the other side of the camp site, his head turned away. Dr. D all of a sudden regretted his curiosity, for now the only company he had at the moment was mad at him. Even through the sounds of the night animals and the crackling of the fire, Dr. D could still hear the angry, hard breathing of the angry Death Unicorn. All of a sudden, Dr. D could hear the cracking of twigs, and a startled grunt as Xavier turned his head quickly towards the sound.  
  
Hiltz walked into the clearing, two rabbits hanging from his belt and a bag in his hand. His arrows and bows were clutched tightly in his other hand, the arrow heads gleaming with blood. "Sorry it took me so long, hard to catch rabbits at night." Hiltz said apologetically. He removed the rabbits from his belt and laid them next to the fire. He then also removed his water bottle and walked towards Dr. D, opening the bag as he did. The smell of herbs wafted to Xavier's keen nostrils as he watched Hiltz as he folded a small piece of paper in half and ground some herbs in his hand onto it. Hiltz then handed Dr. D both the water bottle and the paper full of herbs. "Pour the herb dust in your mouth and drink the water. Those herbs work well as pain killers." He instructed. Dr. D just scowled at him.  
  
"And I'm supposed to believe you." But he didn't get to finish, as he felt a terrible death glance in his direction, coming straight from Xavier's pale, pupil less eyes. Reluctantly, Dr. D took the paper, pouring its contents into his mouth. He quickly made a face before taking a drink, as the herbs tasted bitter on his tongue. "They're bitter." He announced, returning the bottle and paper to Hiltz. Hiltz just smiled and got up, returning the paper and bottle to their respected places, and unsheathing a knife from the sheath in his boot, and proceeded to cut up the rabbits.  
  
Dr. D watched as Hiltz sliced the rabbits and pulled some different herbs from the pouch, grinding them over a bubbling pot of water over the fire. Dr. D continued to watch as Hiltz began to mix the content of the rabbit stew. Soon, Dr. D could hear the strain of a song, echoing from Hiltz's lips.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Where once was light  
  
Now darkness falls  
  
Where once was love  
  
Love is no more  
  
* * *  
  
Don't say, goodbye  
  
Don't say, I didn't try  
  
* * *  
  
These tears we cry  
  
Are falling rain  
  
For all the lies you told us  
  
The hurt the blame  
  
* * *  
  
And we will wait  
  
To be so alone  
  
We are lost  
  
We can never go home  
  
* * *  
  
So in the end  
  
I'll be, what I will be  
  
No loyal friend  
  
Was ever there for me  
  
* * *  
  
Now we say, goodbye  
  
We say, you didn't try  
  
* * *  
  
These tears you cry  
  
Have come too late  
  
Take back the lies  
  
The hurt, the blame  
  
* * *  
  
And you will weep  
  
When you face the end alone  
  
You are lost  
  
You can never go home.  
  
* * *  
  
You are lost  
  
You can never go home.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Even through the sad lyrics of the song, Dr. D could some how find some truth. Was Hiltz pining for his old life as an Ancient Zoidian, was he longing for someone still on the planet? All he knew now was that he had a sudden urge of respect for the man. As now, Dr. D could see that he too, could not go home. He was forever to stay in the land of the dead, and for him, he would have to rely on Hiltz to show him the way of his new home. "Um, Hiltz?" Hiltz raised his head from the stew to face the elderly doctor. "Why were you singing that song?"  
  
"I have my reasons. I don't really want to talk about it." Hiltz said quickly, turning his attention back to the stew. Dr. D continued to look at him, wondering what had happened to Hiltz in his unknown past. Finally, feeling a bit drowsy, he shrugged and curled into a ball in the sleeping bag Hiltz had supplied him with. A nudge brought him out of his dozing. "Here, eat, you'll feel better after eating it." Dr. D looked up to see Hiltz kneeling over him with a bowl of stew in his hand. Still feeling a little untrusting of the Zoidian, Dr. D cautiously rose onto his elbows, and taking the bowl, sipped it.  
  
Dr. D was surprised. This stew was delicious! "You're a pretty good cook. I'm surprised." Dr. D said, soon draining his bowl. Hiltz just smiled and muttered a thank you before asking if he wanted seconds. He declined, feeling full through drained, Dr. D once again curled into his sleeping bag, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Owls hooted and the night animals were calling to their mates and young when Dr. D awoke later that night. It was pitch black except for the soft glowing of the embers from the fire. Feeling thirsty, Dr. D noticed a water bottle next to his sleeping bag. After taking a long swig, Dr. D's keen eyes roved the campsite, to see Hiltz and Xavier both sleeping on the bare hard ground, Hiltz nestled into Xavier's chest as the unicorn's head rested on top of him protectively. Dr. D was so perplexed at this show of affection; he didn't see a large wild cat coming up from behind him, looking hungry. He didn't notice it until the cat growled loudly, making him snap his head towards it. The cat leaped, and Dr. D screamed. But before the cat's claws reached him, an angry, deep throated whinny called out through the night and a smooth pale horn cutting through the night.  
  
Dr. D quickly covered his eyes, until he heard a weird gurgling sound coming from in front of him. Slowly he uncovered his eyes, to see a dying wild cat, with Xavier's horn jabbed right through its throat. Hiltz, who had been thrown when Xavier leapt up to save Dr. D, slowly rose from his landing spot, rubbing his aching head. Slowly, while Hiltz got onto his feet shakily, Xavier lifted a hoof, and, pressing it against the wild cat's chest, removed it from his horn, which was now dripping with its blood. Dr. D was in shock as the cat fell to the ground, drawing its last breathe and dying right there next to him. Xavier then stood up, trickles of blood running down his horn, as his pale eyes watched as Dr. D just stared at him as if he was a wild beast, born to kill. "It's in Xavier nature to protect humans, that's how my mother raised him, and what I reinforce on him." Dr. D snapped out of his stupor to look at Hiltz, who had finally risen to his feet, brushing dust off of himself. "Yes, it was my mother who raised Xavier. Like she raised me. It was not her who changed me into the man you knew once as the Greatest Terrorist on Zi, my father was the one who had the pleasure of doing that." Dr. D gasped. Hiltz's father, abused him?  
  
Dr. D was soon filled with a great rage. Even if Hiltz was abused, wouldn't he have used his experience to help rather then hurt? "Then why kill people? Is this your repayment to your mother? By killing people, and making the survivors lives miserable." Dr. D wasn't able to finish his sentence, as a very angry Hiltz soon grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL THEM! I HAD NO MEMORY OF MY PAST!" Hiltz's hands shook as he held onto Dr. D's shirt collar, his eyes flooding with tears. "If I hadn't lost my memory when I was sealed away in that damn capsule, I wouldn't have done it; I would have found Matrix to stop it!" Hiltz's hands continued to shake, his tears overflowing now. "If I had known, those people wouldn't be dead, and no one would help me regain my memory, they just used my loss to their advantage." Dr. D swallowed. He knew of whom Hiltz spoke, it was Prozen. Gunter Prozen. He was the one who found Hiltz; he was the one who screwed him over. Did Prozen make it to the Underworld like Hiltz did, or did he receive a punishment worse then death? "Prozen now works as a latke for Lord Dogma in his realm. That is the only thing I do not forgive Lord Dogma for."  
  
Finally, the rage subsided, but his trust in the boy did not strengthen. Hiltz was always known to be a very good actor. He had heard from Reese that Hiltz went into acting as a hobby when he wasn't doing Prozen's dirty work, long before the search for the Zoids Eve began. "Alright, I believe you." Dr. D said, making Hiltz look at him. "But that doesn't mean that I trust you yet." All Hiltz did was look at him, and slowly, his hands slipped off of him. Hiltz, still staring at Dr. D wide eyed, nodded, then got up, and after poking the embers, sat with his back facing the doctor, watching the fire burn. Dr. D just sat and watched him for the longest time. It wasn't until Xavier nudged him in the side did Dr. D turn his attention away from the Zoidian boy. The unicorn and the old man looked at each other for a long time, before Dr. D reached into his pocket, and, taking out an old worn handkerchief, wiped the blood from Xavier's horn  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N Well, finally done with another chapter, and we know a little bit more about Hiltz. Well, as you can tell, this is actually beginning to merge with the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Interesting fact, the song that Hiltz sings is a real song. It's from the Lord of the Rings: the Two Towers soundtrack and it's called "Gollum's Song" by Emiliana Torrini. Give it a download and a listen; you'll see that the song was given a good name. Another note, all fanfics of mine, excluding "Through a Wolf's Eyes" and my soon to be existent "Rebirth of the Dreamers" is a branching story from my "Phoenix Series". This story takes place before Phoenix Call, and its characters aren't fully introduced until my fourth story Phoenix Carol. So, if you want to know what happens to our heroes in my other fics, give my Phoenix Series a read, and hey, tell your friends! 


	8. All I Want is Forgiveness

Chapter 8: All I Want Is Forgiveness  
  
"Take a look, through my eyes.There's a better place out there somewhere." The soft strain of a song woke Dr. D the next morning. The old doctor opened his eyes to find Xavier lying alone across from him, singing as he looked around the surrounding forest. Dr. D groaned and sat up, now remembering that he wasn't dreaming, and grumbled a good morning to the cheerful Death Unicorn. Xavier stopped singing and nickered, making Dr. D wonder where Hiltz had run off to that morning.  
  
Dr. D didn't have to wonder long, for the sound of Hiltz's boots on the dry leaves of the forest bed soon reached his ears. Soon Hiltz came out of the undergrowth, a bag in his hand and another wild cat, much like the cat Xavier had killed the night before in the other. It was only in the light of the morning sun did Dr. D see the true colors of the wildcats as they lay dead on the soft forest floor. They were the size and built like a large greyhound, with silverish white fur, a blue stripe down each side, with silver spots surrounding them. Their eyes were rimmed with blue, like the eye markings of Ancient Egyptians. "Screech Cats. No wonder we were chased from this place ages ago, the Gondorians were protecting the Screech Cats!" Xavier exclaimed, nudging the Screech Cat closest to him. Dr. D looked at the two cats lying there, not moving as Hiltz bent down and began opening the bag. Dr. D's ears perked at the sound of soft mewing as Hiltz opened the bag. "Man, am I glad they aren't on Titanis's most endangered creature list anymore!" Said the Death unicorn in relief, not paying attention to what Hiltz was doing.  
  
"Well, you're still going to have to feel bad about killing it Xavier; it was a female you killed."  
  
"So?"  
  
"And the cat I killed was her mate."  
  
"Yeeeeaahhhh."  
  
"Well." Hiltz reached into the bag and took out a Screech Kitten, barely three days old, its eyes still closed. Xavier's face dropped, now feeling immensely stupid and guilty, bent towards the bag to find six more kittens, mewing and crawling over each other, crying for their mother. "Well now I feel like a pile of Oliphant poo." Xavier said, his ears dropping. "Look at them; they're so cute and all alone." Xavier nickered in answering to the little cats' calls and nuzzled them with his nose. One kitten placed a tiny paw gently on Xavier's nose as it continued to mew softly. "Ah jeez! Ra must not like me or something!" Xavier wailed loudly. Hiltz knew that Xavier didn't like to kill, even when he had to. But it always made him feel worse when he made some young animal parentless. Especially when its eyes weren't even open yet.  
  
"Don't feel so bad Xzavier." Hiltz said, bending down next to the dead Screech Cats and measuring them with a tape measure he had in one of the saddle bags. "Don't forget, I was the one who killed their last parent."  
  
"Well what are we going to do them?"  
  
"Keep 'em."  
  
Xavier cocked an eyebrow. "Keep them?! Do you know how much care it's going to take to make sure they live?!" He exclaimed. "I mean, you won't have time with your job, and as I'm YOUR ride to and from your assignments."  
  
"I wasn't saying 'we', as in you and I were going to take care of them." Hiltz answered, writing down the lengths of the Screech Cats on a piece of paper.  
  
"Well then who is?"  
  
"Who else is here that can't do anything physical for the next six weeks?" It took Xavier, who was wise but slightly dense when it came to guessing names, several minutes to think of who Hiltz was talking about until Hiltz started jerking his head towards Dr. D. A look of utter annoyance came over Dr. D's face, utterly appalled that they would make HIM, of all people to take care of some helpless kittens. "Oh jeez, don't give us the speech pal! You're stuck on crutches or on your duff for six weeks! Don't blame us for having a bum leg! Besides, You might as well, either that or your going to be pretty bored doing nothing all day!"  
  
"Why don't you take care of them in addition to taking care of me?"  
  
"Because," Xavier butted in, before Hiltz and Dr. D could get into a heated row, "Hiltz is an assassin for our Lord. He is advised to rest between missions, and he has two missions a week. It would be too hard for him to kill, care for you, and care for kittens at the same time."  
  
It was Xavier's turn however to get an earful. "Well one thing is for sure, I don't like being bossed around! And second, I will not take orders from someone who tried to kill me sev."  
  
"Will you drop the me trying to kill you thing! I said I was sorry!!" Hiltz snapped, his face going a dark shade of red.  
  
"That doesn't help much in the lines of an apology now does it?!"  
  
"Well I'm not the one who refuses to care for a bunch of orphaned kittens!"  
  
"And I certainly don't try to destroy a whole planet with some super Zoid built by some crazed psycho!"  
  
"You leave that psycho and his killer Zoid outta this."  
  
"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Both men fell silent, looking at Xavier in wide eyed fear as the Death Unicorn was now living up to his reputation as one of Titanis's scariest breed of unicorn. "Now then," Xavier said, taking deep breathes and quieting his voice, "Dr. D, you are in charge of the kittens, no questions asked. Hiltz, be a little nicer to our guest, as he'll be living with us until he's back on his feet."  
  
"Whoa, hey, can we have a break between here and the end of the lecture?" Dr. D retorted, crossing his arms. "I never said I would take care of them! If you can't take care of them, let them starve or break their necks."  
  
Xavier scowled, but before he could make a rude remark, he thought up a plan. Turning away looking sad, it was time to use his talent at acting to the test. "Fine," Xavier said with a fake sniffle, "turn these poor little angels away, see if I care. I mean, what's the point, their mom tried to kill you, probably protecting them, or trying to feed them. Poor little guys, out in the world all alone." Hiltz looked over at Xavier, wondering if the Unicorn had gone mad. But Xavier, when Dr. D wasn't looking at him, gave a wink and continued his rant. "So what if they die, they're only members of a dying breed. Sure we'll kill them, and with them goes the race of Screech Cats. The most endangered species of Titanis. I mean, what heartless, cruel person would turn away such creatures." Xavier waved his hoof at the dead parents. "Come on Hiltz, let's pack up and leave before we change our minds. We'll leave them to starve, alone in a world they hardly know."  
  
"OK, OK! I'll care for them!" Dr. D interrupted. It seems the speech had either gotten to him, or just annoyed him. "I'll care for them; just stop it before I go insane."  
  
"OK! Just remember to let them suck on a water logged handkerchief and sometimes use goat's milk. It helps build character!" Xavier replied, dumping the bag on Dr. D's lap, all signs of sadness gone. Hiltz, a huge look of confusion now on his face, looked at Xavier funny, which was only returned by a clever wink from the Death Unicorn. Hiltz smiled, finally getting it and gave a small chuckle as Dr. D started to stroke one of the kittens lovingly.  
  
* * *  
  
"On the road again, I just can't wait to be on the road again." Xavier sang as they continued down the winding road leading from Gondor on to the docks of Osgiliath. It was there the port held the boat that would take them down the Anduin to the ports of Rehemoram, the realm of Dogma. Hiltz walked ahead of the Death Unicorn, giving up the saddle to Dr. D. It was hard walking far with his weapons, even though his bow, arrows, and crossbow were on Xavier's saddle, there was still his sword, his machete and his knives. A throwing scythe, which was on the end of a long chain, was hooked onto his belt, the scythe in a protective leather pouch, a small iron ball hanging on the other end of the chain. Throwing stars were tucked away in a pouch next to his sword, along with a small blow gun with numerous poison darts. These weapons were indeed handy when fulfilling his duties as an assassin, but they were a bitch to carry around.  
  
"All in the work of a top notch assassin." Hiltz muttered to himself, drawing his neck sash up over his nose to hide his face and pulling his hood over his head. Even though Hiltz was an assassin, he was one of the most wanted men in several countries and cities. He was a hero to some, enemy to others. And there had been more then one assassination attempt on his life.  
  
It wasn't long before the white tower of Minas Tirith was hardly seen through the collecting fog, and Osgiliath was looming towards them. A great black ship could be seen before them, bobbing slowly in the water of the port. Dozens of Gondor guards were patrolling the area, much to the distaste of Hiltz. Even though Hiltz had, for a short time, decided to stay within the city walls of Minas Tirith, he was very unwelcome within the limits of Osgiliath. He had once accidentally killed a guard there, and he knew Gondorians didn't easily forget, especially since this guard had been well loved by many of the residents of Osgiliath. "Good thing you put your mask on." Xavier whispered, quickly catching up to Hiltz.  
  
Hiltz nodded, taking a quick glance back at Dr. D, who was too busy making sure the kittens were warm in the cold air. Xavier seemed to get the idea and quickly instructed the doctor to hide the kittens. Dr. D didn't complain or ask questions. He simply closed the bag, making sure that enough air was able to get in, and covered the bag with the cloak Hiltz had given him. "Hold it right there!" Hiltz and Xavier stopped in their tracks and turned to face two young soldiers as they ran toward them, their spears held in front of them, as if warning Hiltz that if they tried anything, they would kill him.  
  
"May we help you gentlemen?" Hiltz asked, quickly throwing his cloak around himself to hide all of his weapons. "I'm nothing but a lowly hunter taking my grandfather home to rest. I don't know why you'd be stopping us."  
  
"We're instructed to stop anyone who carries weapons and inspect them." Said the eldest, who was dark in hair color and blue in the eyes. His comrade had light colored hair and brown eyes. Both were rather young looking, but Hiltz could tell that the dark haired one was older, as he had seen him before. Anthen, son of Anthendo, the guard Hiltz had killed two years before. Hiltz nodded and, careful not to show his weapons concealed in his cloak, waved his hands towards Xavier's saddle. Anthen quickly removed the bow and crossbow and closely inspected them, then took a quick look at the arrows. "They check out. Go on ahead. Um, your name first sir?"  
  
Dr. D could tell by the look in Hiltz's eyes that he was doing some really fast thinking, which lead for Hiltz to say, "Flyheight, Van Flyheight. I come from Rehemoram under permission from my Lord Dogma to retrieve my grandfather and bring him to Land of the Dead."  
  
"And may I inquire as to how you died?"  
  
"Bottle of whiskey, pack of Wargs. Need I go on?" The guards shook their heads, reattached the bows onto the saddle and returned the arrows to the quiver. "Have a good day gentlemen!" Hiltz said, giving them a quick wave before leading Xavier away. "Man that was close."  
  
"You could say that again, especially since that was the guard's kid."  
  
"Don't remind me." Hiltz hissed back as they made their way to the ship. Hiltz reached into the folds of his tunic and pulled out what looked to be a pass. It was rather worn, looking as if it had several years of use. Hiltz quickly flashed it to the boy at the base of the boat ramp and lead Xavier up to the deck. The boat was actually rather small, but fit enough to sail along the waters of the Anduin. The great black sails billowed in the wind, which was slowly picking up as storm clouds gathered above. "Oh joy, sailing in rough weather, my favorite." Hiltz mumbled, taking off his mask and removing his hood, leading Xavier down to the bottom level of the ship.  
  
When they arrived, they moved to the back room, which was large, a stall on one side to hold Xavier and his tack, and two beds on the other. A small bed side table was between them, a large, round dining table in the middle of the room with several different chairs around it. A door opposite from where they stood hid the bathroom, were the toilet and a shower was hidden. It looked rather cozy, and as soon as Dr. D was resting comfortably in one of the beds, Xavier was untacked, brushed and placed in his stall, Hiltz went up the next floor to the kitchen and got some breakfast for them. After eating some porridge, Dr. D lay back and watched Hiltz take a book from one of the saddlebags and a quill and some ink. After making sure Dr. D was comfortable, he sat at the table and began to write. To what Hiltz was writing, Dr. D was oblivious, but Hiltz said nothing, only muttered quietly as he wrote. Xavier was sleeping in his stall, his ears hanging limp and his left hind hoof brought up on its toe in a peaceful position.  
  
Sleep didn't come easy to Dr. D or Hiltz as soon as the boat began its journey down the Anduin. A storm had come up quickly and was tossing the little ship. Xavier, who was a hard sleeper, didn't feel a thing, but kept sleeping as the waves crashed against the ships hull. Soon the storm stopped just as quickly as it had started, but the water was still churning, as was Dr. D's stomach. "Oh boy, that wasn't good on my poor stomach." Dr. D stated as Hiltz returned from going to the bathroom.  
  
"It usually isn't, but after a while your body starts to get used to it after riding on boats numerous times during the year." Hiltz replied, laying back on his bed, and shutting his eyes. They said no more, Dr. D finally drifting off to sleep. It wasn't long before a great crash echoing from the deck woke them all. "What the hell was that?" Hiltz asked Xavier, who was wide awake and looking towards the ceiling in a confused manner.  
  
"I dunno. I think we'd better go check it out." Hiltz nodded, and getting up, took Xavier from his stall and run up to the deck, Xavier at his heels. It wasn't long before screams echoed down from the deck as well as roars and yells. Dr. D couldn't go back to sleep, as he was afraid the boat was being over run by pirates. He didn't have to wait for long, as he could hear loud footsteps coming from the stairs. All of a sudden, the door to the room burst open.  
  
"Hiltz, Xavier, what's going..." But before he could finish his sentence, he saw what was standing in the doorway. Three man like beasts stood in the doorway. They were ugly, with black skin, with terrible scars that didn't at all help their appearance. They also had huge gruesome slash marks on their faces, stitched up by think, roughly made twine or string. They wore crude steel armor, and wielded crude weapons. Their eyes were yellow, as were their gruesome, pointed teeth. "Wha. What are you?" Dr. D stammered, as they all looked at him, evil grins on their faces and evil cackles echoing from their throats.  
  
"There's no need to introduce ourselves, mate. You won' be alive long enough to remembah!" Growled the largest one, swinging his sword onto his shoulder. "Now then, why don' we put you out of your misery from that ahwful leg and jus' cut your hea' off!" Dr. D shook in fear, and for once was actually hoping Hiltz was around. But before they could make a move towards them, a sword cut through the air and jabbed right into the creatures back, and came out through its chest. "Blimey!" Cried the creature before the sword was yanked from it. "It's Hiltz!" And as soon as the sword was drawn from its body, he fell to the floor, its black blood spilling over the floor. And much to Dr. D unexpected delight; there stood Hiltz, his sword and machete drawn, ready for a fight.  
  
"I believe it's time to exterminate some Orcs!" Hiltz cried, quickly shoving one Orc back with his foot before blocking a swing from another Orc's sword. Hiltz quickly stabbed the Orc in the neck with his machete, taking it down before advancing on the last one. This one may have been the second tallest of the bunch, but he was strong looking and his armor looked thick. He opened his mouth and let out a loud roar before charging at Hiltz. Their swords clashed, deflecting each others attacks, pushing them apart before they charged at each other once again. The Orc swiped at Hiltz, and seemed to miss as Hiltz finally drove his sword into the Orc's shoulder. The Orc swung again, swiping at Hiltz, and was returned with the tip of Hiltz's sword grazing his other arms. Finally, Hiltz drove his machete into the Orc's neck, but if he had used his sword, he would have been able to protect himself from what the Orc did next. The Orc, out of surprise, had dropped his sword, but grabbed his knife and jabbed it into Hiltz's side. Hiltz let out a scream of pain before yanking out his machete and slicing the Orc's head off. The Orc's body fell, its head rolling on the floor. Dr. D, who had been memorized by the fight, watched as the Orc's head rolled away and blood spurted from the Orc's severed neck. His attention was brought back to Hiltz however, when he heard the sound of his weapons hitting the hard wood floor. He quickly shot his gaze to the young Zoidian as he grabbed his side, gasping for air. Blood, bright red blood seeped through his fingers onto the floor. The wounds that seemed at first to be nonexistent finally opened, dripping blood on the floor.  
  
"Hiltz!" Dr. D cried, falling off of the bed and dragging himself towards the boy. Before Dr. D reached him, Hiltz fell to the floor, drained from the fight and the amount of blood lost. He was breathing hard, his face pale as Dr. D quickly removed his tunic and bottom shirt to get a closer look at the cuts. "Why did you do it Hiltz?" Dr. D asked, looking Hiltz straight in the eyes as they began to cloud over from pain. "Was this for money? What was it that made you do this?"  
  
Hiltz didn't speak right away, just hissed in pain, blood still seeping through his fingers. "Forgiveness..." Dr. D stopped, and continued to look him in the eyes. "I did it for... Forgiveness... I'm sorry about what happened on Zi... I'm sorry for killing all those people... Please... Forgive me..." Hiltz sobbed, tears of fear and sorrow spilling from his face. "Please!"  
  
What moved Dr. D to do what he did next Hiltz will never know, but he pulled the Zoidian towards him. Hiltz opened his eyes wide at this sudden sign of affection and finally buried his head into the doctor's shoulder. He sobbed openly, for the first time in years, he sobbed loudly. Finally, from loss of energy and blood, Hiltz slowly drifted out of consciousness, but not without hearing those three words that Hiltz had waited seven years to hear, "I forgive you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: What happens to Hiltz, you're going to have to wait until next chapter folks. Sorry, but I am currently at a loss at what to write. That and I still have my Kenshin fic going, and then there's "Ring" and "Revenge", and then my novel "Phoenix Tears", so I've been busy. Well, I hope you all like this chapter, and enjoy my other fics as well! 


	9. Dogma and the Seeing Stones

Disclaimer: Yes, I am doing a disclaimer finally after over one year on the stinking site. So, instead of saying some long as disclaimer, I decided to say this little poem instead that might give you enough info.  
  
Roses are Red  
  
Violets are Blue  
  
I no own  
  
So you no sue  
  
Take care now, bye bye then. ^_^ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 9: Dogma and the Seeing Stones  
  
Hiltz lay motionless in a bed. The only movement he made was the slow rising and falling of his chest as he breathed. His face was pale, and his breathing shallow. Dr. D sat on the bed next to his, his face filled with worry as the boy continued to breathe, his breaths harsh and strained. Dr. D was afraid he wasn't going to make it, sacrificing his own life to save someone he had tried to kill seven years ago. The only thing that existed at the time was Hiltz and that room, Xavier, and everything else a memory.  
  
The unicorn was sleeping in his stall, on the ground, numerous wounds on his sides and flanks. The straw on the stall bed was stained black from the blood trickling from his cuts. His wounds weren't as bad as Hiltz's, only scrapes compared to his master's. Xavier had been given a sleeping potion to keep him quiet and calm for the rest of the trip, so he wasn't fretting over his master. Now the only noise the unicorn made was his snoring.  
  
Dr. D wasn't paying attention to Xavier. His gaze was still resting on Hiltz, whose face was shallow and pale, his breathing labored as he lay still on the bed. The knife wound in his side wasn't healing well, and Dr. D was afraid the boy would die before dawn broke. Beads of sweat dotted Hiltz's forehead as a fever enveloped him. Dr. D raised a hand and laid it on Hiltz's forehead. "He's burning." Dr. D mumbled to himself, taking a damp cloth from a bucket next to his bed and rested it on Hiltz's burning temple. "May the gods protecting this planet have mercy on him."  
  
A loud knock at the door interrupted the doctor's thoughts as he mused over Hiltz and his injuries. Untrusting of anything now in this world after the attack, and believing that only creatures dark and brooding like Xavier's breed existed, Dr. D raised himself on a make shift crutch and grabbed Hiltz's sword. The sword was heavy and hard to hold, but Dr. D wouldn't need to hold it long. "Come in." He said thickly, raising the sword only barely a few inches. The door swung open and a man walked in. He was tall, with long brown hair and stern, brown, searching eyes. His cloak, which covered most of his head, was of the finest make. A headdress, made of the finest silver, was woven in beautiful patterns along his forehead.  
  
"You needn't fear me, for thou is safe in my company." The man's voice rang in Dr. D's ears as he walked forward and rested a hand on Hiltz's forehead. "This man is in dire need of healing. This should not take me long." The man closed his eyes and muttered what seemed to be a spell. "Tome de, no hon gil-galad." His hands glowed for several seconds until Hiltz's face shone with new strength. His fever broke, and his breathing was a little easier. Looking exhausted, the strange man sat back quickly onto the chair behind him and removed his hood. "He should be fine now, but he is still weak and will be for some time." Dr. D nodded and took a good look at the man's face. He was indeed handsome, with a young, but proud face. His long brown hair draped his shoulders, his front locks looped in a pattern. The band of woven silver around his head shimmered around his head. But it was his ears that caught Dr. D's attention. They were pointed! "Yes, I know what you are thinking. I am an elf." The man said before the doctor could ask. "And as for my name, my name is Lord Elrond Half-Elven."  
  
Dr. D gasped. He had heard of elves. They were supposed to be a magical race of beings that were almost as old as time. They were wise and skilled in craft and song, and had a kinship with nature. "An elf." Dr. D muttered to himself loudly. "I had only heard of them in legends passed from our ancestors from Earth. I never expected to see an actual elf."  
  
"For a race derived from the planet Earth I am surprised to see your kind so sophisticated." Elrond said, pouring himself a glass of water and taking a drink. "Humans on Earth are still so primitive."  
  
"Our ancestors were mostly the Ancient Zoidians, the original race on our planet. The humans had crossed from Earth to Zi via a special portal." Dr. D began, returning Hiltz's sword to its sheath. "The Ancient Zoidians had done a wonderful job of teaching these 'unsophisticated' beings, as we now have better technology then our ancestors from Earth." Elrond nodded with new understanding and took another drink. "Our technology is so advanced it would take another five thousand years to catch up."  
  
Elrond nodded again, resting a hand on Hiltz's forehead to check his condition. "It seems that is why the several of the Ancient Zoidians' were able to escape from the wrath of the Zoid you call, the Death Saurer." Dr. D nodded, taking a drink from the wineskin Hiltz had given him before they boarded the boat. He stopped in mid swallow at the sound of light chirping. His eyes went wide as he remembered what the chirping could be. "Oh dammit, the kittens!" He quickly hobbled over to where the Screech Kittens were lying on top of his bed, still in the sack where they had been carried. Elrond soon joined him by the bed, and helped Dr. D carry them to his chair.  
  
* * *  
  
"Port Osgard! Please disembark!" Called the look out from atop the crows nest. It was almost dusk, and the sky was turning to light shades of pink and dark blues. Dr. D threw a cloak around him as Elrond helped Hiltz into Xavier's saddle. Hiltz was still unconscious, and Dr. D was afraid that Elrond had not been able to help him. All of Hiltz's weapons save his machete and throwing scythe, was fastened to Xavier's saddle. Dr. D was tying the remaining weapons onto his own belt, hoping at least some way to defend himself. Elrond nodded to Dr. D to follow him and lead Xavier out the door, holding to Hiltz so he wouldn't fall from the saddle.  
  
It was soon decided before they left that Dr. D would ride Elrond's horse, as its saddle was elvish made, and it was harder for someone to fall from it. Elrond would ride on Xavier, to make sure Hiltz did not fall, nor was he injured from any attack that might befall them. It did not take them long before they were on the darkening road to Rehemoram, the kingdom of Dogma. The horses were swift and responded to their riders well as they navigated. "We should reach the Black Gates of Rehemoram before it gets too dark." Elrond said, clutching tightly to Hiltz as he kicked Xavier lightly in the sides, making him move up to a steady canter.  
  
"I have been meaning to ask." Dr. D stated, grabbing a handful of his horses mane as it too, picked up its pace. "Why are you headed to the realm of Lord Dogma?"  
  
"I have business with Dogma, as does Hiltz. I cannot discuss it further now in the open." Dr. D, although disappointed from the lack of information, sighed and did not press the matter. He stared ahead until he heard a faint groan coming from over to where Elrond was next to him. Afraid Elrond had been hit with something, Dr. D turned towards the three to see Hiltz opening his eyes for the first time in hours. After a quick look at his surroundings, and after a quick smile, he stared ahead blankly as they made their way.  
  
It was almost pitch black when they finally reached the Black Gate, which was identified thanks to the light emitting from Xavier's horn. The light cast shadows on the designs engraved on the smooth stone surface, filling Dr. D with wonder, and was disappointed when his horse continued to follow its master through the gates. "We cannot stop at Master Yaven's home now, we must continue to the city. Xavier, onward, to Kununka City!"  
  
Xavier threw his head up in a cry and bolted towards the city, Elrond's horse soon following. Dr. D tried to hold on to the mane of Elrond's stallion, until he noticed he barely bounced around. The saddle was charmed. Sighing contently with his safety in check, Dr. D started ahead, a rush of air hitting him in the face. He felt younger, some how, either it was the wind in his face, the fact that he was in for another adventure, or it was because he was riding on a horse a break neck speeds, he didn't know and he didn't care. He was having the time of his life, despite the pain in his leg that shot through him when ever they hit a bump in the road. It wasn't more then ten minutes until they saw what looked to be a huge black wall, similar to the gates at the village. "Kununka City, right ahead." Dr. D heard Xavier yell over the rush of wind. "And it couldn't be better timing, I see storm clouds moving in from the east."  
  
"Then keep running, we probably don't want to be in that gale." Elrond replied, clipping Xavier with his heels again, making the unicorn move faster. Dr. D's ride also picked up speed. Dr. D now was beginning to have trouble holding on, not to the saddle, but the bag the kittens were in. He could hear them mewing out for their mother as they continued at a much faster pace towards the city.  
  
Finally, they reached the gate, huge wooden doors that rested behind a large stone bridge that rested over a huge river. "Spirit River and we are in good shape. We only have to really worry about the weather when the river is all churned up. We kinda use it as our weather indicator." Xavier explained as they slowed to a walk and walked over the bridge towards the doors. "Nema hertho zyman doa!" Xavier cried out, uttering what seemed to be a password.  
  
"When did Dogma get a password to his city?" Elrond asked, urging Xavier forward as the doors slowly creaked open. "Oh, we've always had a password for the door. But we only use it at night." Xavier began, nodding a hello to the guards who stood at the door. "That's when the most dangerous characters come and try to steal goods. We had to change it when Azriella and her brother left their jobs to fight against our lord." Elrond hummed an agreement as they made their way. They only needed to take a small alley way to get to the castle door quickly. It was huge, spanning a good percentage of the city. It was made of obsidian and black granite like the Black Gate by the village in which they entered, and it filled Dr. D with awe. The only thing he had seen that could possibly bigger then the building was the Ultrasaurus, but it would have only beaten it with the help of its neck, tail and head. "Big ain't it?" Xavier asked with a goofy smile, turning towards Dr. D, who was still gawking in wonder at the castle.  
  
Dr. D nodded before Elrond nudged him to get off his horse, a guard waiting nearby with a pair of crutches for the doctor. Dr. D gently got off the horse careful not o crush the kittens, which a guard agreed to hold while they went to speak with Dogma. The guard who had given Dr. D the crutches was now helping Elrond carry Hiltz to the castle, as he was still weak from blood loss. The progression through the corridors was slow, as Hiltz couldn't move very fast, nor could Dr. D. Xavier came along, every now and then darting his eyes to a bag hanging off of Hiltz's belt. It seemed that the bag held something of great importance, as a guard soon appeared and asked for it. Weakly, Hiltz nodded, and using up most of his strength, he removed the bag and handed it to the guard.  
  
It was getting very dark in the corridor as the light from the moon and stars had been totally blotted out by the gathering storm clouds. Dr. D could barely see his hand in front of his face if one of the guards hadn't lit a torch. The light from the fire glinted off their black armor and mail, and off the silver trim on their black underclothes. Their helmets, which were made of black metal as well, were strapped onto their belts next to their swords. The hilts of their swords, as well as the edges of their armor and helmets, were engraved with interesting runes, which were just barely visible in the fading light.  
  
They soon found themselves in front of a large doorway, made of dark redwood. The wood was engraved with the same symbols as the Black Gates, the City Gates and the guards' armor. "The traditional hieroglyphs of Egypt." Xavier said, lighting up his horn to allow Dr. D and Lord Elrond to see the markings better. "Ancient Egyptians were one of the first civilizations on Earth to develop a writing system and an alphabet." Xavier explained as one of the guards knocked on the large wooden doors. "They were also one of the first civilizations to find a way to make paper from the papyrus plant." Dr. D whistled in wonder at the information he was given. Earth history surely was more interesting then Zoidian history, but he guessed it came with the fact that he had never been to Earth, and the fact that he barely ever heard about it. A loud creaking caught their attention as the doors opened slowly, groaning under their immense weight. Hiltz, even though still very weak, pushed off Elrond and the guard and walked forward, slightly jerky at the loss of strength. Xavier quickly followed after his master, not wanting him to fall over as they walked towards what looked to be the stairs of a giant tower.  
  
"Dogma's Tower, one of the tallest buildings on Titanis." Elrond said as he helped Dr. D up the flight of stairs after Hiltz, who seemed to be doing rather well on his own, depleting steam. "The only tower that is taller then this is the Tower of the Gods, which rests on the highest peak of the Zynim Mountains on the other side of the sea."  
  
"Oh joy and we have to climb the stairs in this thing?" Dr. D asked, looking up at the many flights of stairs. "Oh no, not the whole thing, we only have to go two more storied and we should reach Lord Dogma's study." Dr. D sighed in relief. He wasn't worried about himself however, he was more worried about Hiltz, who was looking more and more tired the higher up he went. Dr. D gasped as Hiltz stumbled on a stair, but breathed a sigh as Xavier quickly grabbed a mouthful off Hiltz's tunic to help steady the Ancient Zoidian. After about seven minutes they finally reached what looked to be a single door, small to prevent a troll from entering, but large enough for a creature as big as Xavier to come in. The lead guard knocked on the large brass knocker, which made a ringing sound that echoed throughout the corridor. Hiltz visible winced at the noise, making Dr. D believe that Hiltz's blood loss was affecting his head. The door creaked open, showing a very bothered Prozen as he stepped out and faced Hiltz and Dr. D. Prozen was much different from the last time Dr. D saw him. He no longer was covered Zoid Core particles like when he died. He wore long, flowing black robes, and the two pink marks underneath his left eye had almost faded away in their entirety.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who finally kicked the bucket." Prozen said with a sneer as his eyes landed on Dr. D, who was leaning heavily on his crutches. "Shove it up your ass Prozen; we're here to see Lord Dogma." Xavier growled angrily, baring his long white fangs at the scribe, who promptly moved to the side and allowed them to pass. "And people wonder why Hiltz brings me into the castle with him." Xavier whispered, loud enough for Dr. D to hear. Dr. D sniggered as they made their way to the back of the room. There, sitting in a large easy chair behind a polished desk near the fireplace, sat Lord Dogma, who was looking through some old parchments and scrolls, which was written on with the same kinds of symbols as the doors.  
  
Dogma raised his head and looked over at Hiltz, who was leaning on Xavier's saddle heavily. "Well, Hiltz, what happened to you? You look even more worn out then when I had to kill the king of Revanhill."  
  
"We ran into a pirate ship piloted by Orcs on our way out of Osgiliath." Hiltz explained, taking the bag from the guard next to him. "I was terribly wounded, but thanks to the kind doctor"-Hiltz nodded to Dr. D-"And to Lord Elrond, I survived. Thus, able to deliver the package in which you sent me to retrieve from Isengard."  
  
"Wonderful." Dogma praised, taking the bag from Hiltz's outstretched hand. "I know it would have been safe within the stone walls of the great tower of Orthanc. But desperate times like these call for desperate measures. I cannot allow Azriella or her brother to get their hands on these." And with that, he removed to the object from the bag. From its depth he pulled out a large round stone, looking a lot like black marble. The inside glowed with a faint light, illuminating it with its glowing light. Elrond then removed a bag from his hip as well, and from it removed another stone exactly like the other, save this one was white marble. "The Palantirs of Orthanc and Rivendell." Dogma said, almost breathless. "All of the stones are together now." He stood to his full height and took the stones to a shelf on the opposite wall. He placed the white stone upon the shelf and removed a purple one. He walked back over and handed the purple one to Hiltz. "A gift for your fine work. Be sure to lock it up in a secure place when you are not using it." Hiltz nodded, and placed the palantir in the bag. Dogma then placed the black one on his desk, pulling out a long scroll of parchment and a bottle of ink and quill. "I shall study the powers of the Palantir of Rivendell before I send Hiltz back with it. Now, I believe he needs a well deserved two week break. Does that sound adequate Hiltz?"  
  
"Of course my Lord, it is much appreciated." Hiltz answered, bowing as low as he could without falling over. Dogma muttered something to one of the guards in a strange language and turned to Prozen. "Gunter, I believe we have some work to do." Prozen nodded and sat at a chair in front of Dogma's desk, looking in the deep recesses of the black orb. "Works done." Hiltz said, turning to Dr. D as they descended the stairs to the guest chambers down the hall. "Now, sleep in a nice soft bed."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: I know what you're thinking. A Zoids/LOTR cross over that involves the land of the dead, go on.  
  
No really. As I am preparing my own lands for my fantasy planet, Titanis, I decided to bend the imagination just a smooch by using the lands of Middle Earth as a land on one of Titanis's continents, just to get me started. As it goes on, I should be mentioning less and less of Middle Earth and more and more of my own lands and cities as we go on. I am currently indulging myself in the book "Eragon" to help me come up with land names as well as natural landmarks, such as mountain ranges and large bodies of water. Keep in mind though, I am thinking of publishing all of my original characters and lands and such, so please don't copy unless you have strict permission from me. 


	10. Alisi Lynnette

Chapter 10 Alisi Lynnette  
  
Birds chirped happily on the island of Rehemoram, realm of the great Lord of the Dead, Dogma. The sun shone brightly, the sun beaming down on the planet in a great joy as the dew on the grass and trees dripped from the leaves and blades of grass. Shone down through Hiltz's window, shining right into his eyes as he tried to block out the sun by nearly suffocating himself underneath his pillow. "Sun. up. too. damn. early." Hiltz swore as he pulled the pillow from his head from lack of air. "Either that or I need curtains." He groaned and stretched, his back cracking as he looked out the window to see Dr. D outside, feeding the now larger Screech Kittens, who were playing in the paddock with Xavier.  
  
It had been six months since Dr. D arrived on Titanis, and with his leg fully healed, he was ready to find his own place after living with Hiltz this whole time. The Screech Kittens which Dr. D had been caring for had grown to almost to their full size, six more months and they would be fully grown. Their soft downy brown fur that they had as kittens were now totally gone, showing their signature silvery white coats with blue spots. The skins of their parents had long since been sold to fur traders on the black market after their 'accidental' deaths.  
  
Hiltz groaned again as he got up and stretched again, cracking his shoulders as he walked downstairs to start breakfast. "Good morning Hiltz!" Dr. D said cheerily as Hiltz walked over to the kitchen. "I made oatmeal this morning."  
  
"Oh thank you." Hiltz answered, spooning some oatmeal into a bowl and digging in. He had just returned from a mission the day before, and he and Xavier had a time trying to get away from their victims soldiers. They had barely eaten and or slept the whole time, and he couldn't blame Xavier for burying his muzzle into his oats when they got home that night. As Hiltz shoveled food into his mouth, Dr. D noticed their palantir glowing. He quickly walked over to where it sat, and brought it over to Hiltz. Puzzled, Hiltz finished his oat meal in two more large mouthfuls and picked up the purple, marble-like stone.  
  
*"Ah, Hiltz, good morning. I hope I didn't wake you."* Dogma's voice came through the stone as his face was soon visible within the purple recesses of the crystal like stone, surrounded by what looked to be purple haze.  
  
"No my Lord, you didn't wake me. You just interrupted breakfast, that's all."  
  
*"Well, at least I didn't wake you from your sleep, after that mission. That escape was definitely a dozy."*  
  
"You can see what I'm doing on this thing?" Hiltz asked, turning the stone in his hands, examining it closely. Even though Dogma had given the Palantir of the Underworlds as his own six months ago, Hiltz never really had the chance to use it much. After his two weeks off after returning from retrieving the Palantir of Orthanc, he had been on missions at the regular pace again. "I'm guessing we can do a lot with these things."  
  
*"Yes indeed. That is why I called you. I need you to come to my castle with your palantir, so I can teach you to use it to your fullest extent. That, and I want to give you something for your dedicated service to me for almost eight years now."* Dogma finished a large smile on his face.  
  
"Well, I know its not that my probation is lifted, but I believe I shall enjoy it in its entirety anyway." Hiltz said with a chuckle.  
  
Dogma, whose face turned suddenly serious, looked at Hiltz with his dark, black eyes. *"Now Hiltz, I'm serious. I need you come down here."*  
  
"I was being serious too." Hiltz said, his face also going serious. "I shall be down within the hour." Dogma nodded, and then purple fog obscured his face, until it disappeared in its entirety. "Whoa, I wonder what Dogma wants to give me." Hiltz wondered aloud as Dr. D cleared his dishes. "I know it can't be anything bigger then letting me marry his daughter or something, which I doubt will ever happen..."  
  
"Well then don't worry about it." Dr. D said, patting Hiltz on the shoulder. "Go get ready. I'll have Xavier and your things ready by the time you get done." Hiltz smiled gratefully at the doctor and got up, stretching again flexing his muscles as he did so. Ever since he had become an assassin, he had gotten more fit then when he was working for the Dark Kaiser. His muscles were more pronounced, and he felt better then he had in years.  
  
Hiltz stepped out of the shower ten minutes later, feeling clean and refreshed after riding almost all day the day before. The scars he had received from the Orcs when he had first saved Dr. D were almost gone, save from the large wounds that had been inflicted from the Orc's dagger and sword. As he pulled his tunic on, he remembered that there was still the rest of the Guardian Force that he needed to convince that he was a whole new man. But he would worry about that when he had too, right now he needed to get to Dogma's Tower. He finished getting ready and ran a comb through his hair before dashing out the door, grabbing his cloak and sword before leaping onto Xavier's back. "In a hurry there, Hiltz?" Xavier asked with a bemused look on his face as Hiltz fastened his cloak around his neck. Hiltz nodded, and after pocketing some money he was given from Dr. D, he clipped Xavier on the flanks and they dashed to the city.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ugh. my head hurts."  
  
"Learning to bend a palantirs power to a persons liking must be harder then I thought." Xavier said as Hiltz plopped down next to him at the fountain in the middle of the hedge maze. Hiltz was taking a lunch break after getting nothing more then a headache while trying to use a palantir. "I hope you don't drink cold water, it'll make your head hurt worse." Hiltz nodded and sunk his teeth into the fresh bread he at bought in the market place before he came to the maze. He felt drained, and it was hard to focus his thoughts. "Your mind is over worked." Xavier pointed out. "I guessed you haven't been using your powers as an Ancient Zoidian in a while."  
  
"Xavier that's it!" Xavier yelled, jumping up. Xavier screamed and jumped, taking by surprise at Hiltz's sudden outburst. "All I need is an Ancient Zoidian to teach me to use my powers of telepathy again."  
  
"Uh, Hiltz, sorry to burst your bubble, but there hasn't been another Ancient Zoidian here besides you since Ameraline died." Xavier said, settling himself back down on the soft grass. Hiltz's face fell and he slumped back against the tree. "Sorry, but I believe I needed to give you that information before you went and made yourself look like an idiot."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Hiltz snapped, turning to Xavier with a look of death.  
  
"He he. I mean, I didn't want you to be disappointed when you went searching for another Ancient Zoidian and didn't find one. heh." Xavier chuckled uneasily, looking scared. He knew damn well what Hiltz was capable of when he got mad, having once thrown Xavier across the paddock once when Xavier had mentioned something about Hiltz and his inability to cook a good bowl of curry. Hiltz made a deep throated growl and took another bite of bread, his headache subsiding slightly. He wasn't at all looking forward to be stuck in that stifling room for the rest of the day, getting nothing more then a headache. "Why not ask Dogma to teach you some of the basics of telepathy first?" Xavier suggested, taking the piece of bread Hiltz offered him. "It might help you cut down on the migraines."  
  
"You know, that seems like a good idea, Xavier." Both Hiltz and Xavier spun around to see Lord Dogma standing in front of them, a sack holding what seemed to be his lunch in his hand. "Mind of I joined you?" Hiltz and Xavier shook their heads and moved over slightly to allow the demon lord to sit. Dogma pulled his own loaf of bread and began to eat as Hiltz and Xavier looked at him funny, confused on why the lord decided against eating like he was raised to. "You are probably wondering why I am eating with you." Both nod, still looking at him funny. "Well, it is quite simple. I was watching your conversation through my palantir and decided it was indeed a good idea that I teach Hiltz the basics of telepathy. It'll be much simpler, beings he once knew how to do it himself."  
  
Both the unicorn and Zoidian looked at each other. Damn a palantir is handy. Thought Hiltz, Xavier nodding in agreement. Wait a minute; did I just speak to you? With my mind?  
  
"Heh. Seems he doesn't need those lessons now my Lord, he just spoke to me with telepathy and he didn't even realize it." Xavier said with a laugh. Dogma, too, smiled and ate his bread. "Then we start training again, but this time I expect it to be a bit easier." Dogma said finally, stuffing the rest of his bread in his mouth before handing Hiltz a hard boiled egg from his bag. Hiltz took it without question and ate it, glad for the company of the great demon Lord.  
  
* * *  
  
Hiltz sat in a spring behind Yaven Manor, up his neck in wonderfully hot water. He had been sparring with his old teacher, who was none other then Major Marcus from the Imperial Army. Marcus was not a Zoidian however, but a scribe that had once served Dogma's creator. He was visiting Dogma and his realm after a long absence and had decided to train Hiltz to use weapons. He had been taken to Rehemoram to await a new mother to house his body until he was born, and even after all those years, he still hadn't found a mother.  
  
Hiltz sighed and sank deeper into the water, dulling his screaming muscles. Xavier had shown him these caverns no more then a week ago, after Hiltz had returned from his first palantir lesson. Xavier guessed it would make a good reward for being a good sport throughout Dogma's lessons. Hiltz took a deep breathe and submerged himself under the water, the hot water feeling wonderful against his skin. He reemerged, his hair clinging to his face, covering his eyes, giving him a dark, sexy look. Hiltz shook the hair from his face and climbed out of the pool, his body dripping with moisture. After drying off and getting dressed, Hiltz threw on his cloak and walked outside. "Xavier!" He called, the Death Unicorn coming to him as soon as the word left his mouth. "I'm going to the tavern for a few hours; I should be home before midnight."  
  
"Going to break up any fights while you're there, or are you going to start 'em?" Xavier asked, a chuckle on his breathe as Hiltz smiled, bemused at him.  
  
"I'll start 'em if I have to. But most likely I'll be breaking them up." Xavier laughed and said his goodbyes before heading back towards the barn to bed down for the evening. Hiltz watched the unicorn leave, and walked off in the direction of the village.  
  
The tavern was lively that night, and the air was alive with laughter and song as the occupants enjoyed a fine night. Hiltz smiled at their liveliness and took a seat at the end of a long table. A waitress poured him a pint of brandy and gave him a smile. It was indeed lively that night. He took a swig of his drink and watched as a man began to argue with a man about a hand he had. It seemed by the looks of things, the man who was yelled at had been cheating at a game of cards, and was being chewed out by his companions. It was also deciphered that both parties were drunk, as they were red in the face and he could just hear over the din of the other customers the yelling man's slurred voice as he threatened the cheating man.  
  
"That looks like it's going to turn ugly." Hiltz turned to see Dr. D sitting next to him at his table, a pint of beer in front of him as well as they both watched the fight heat up. Dr. D had moved out several days before as he trained to be an alchemist, living in an apartment above the tavern and often helped clean tables in order to help pay off his rent. Hiltz smiled at the old doctor and turned back to the fight. The yelling man, who he recognized as one of the guards who was usually posted at the Black Gate, finally threw a punch, hitting the cheating man in the jaw. Angered, the cheating man punched back, until a full out brawl was in motion. Sighing, Hiltz drained the last of his mug, removed his cloak from his back, and walked over.  
  
Hiltz blocked several punches from the two men as he intervened, punching both of them both squarely in the face. "Now, now ladies." Hiltz said with a laugh, throwing them both. "We want to be a good example on the kiddies don't we?" The two men wouldn't take, though, and leapt at Hiltz, calling him every name under the sun. Hiltz barely broke a sweat and he continued throwing punches and occasionally kicking at his opponents. Finally, he grabbed both of the men and dragged them to the door, where he threw them out and shut the door, wiping his hands off as he walked back to his table, getting several cat calls from the not so good looking servant girls who were sitting at a table across the rooms. He gave them a nod and sat down as the waitress poured him another drink, which she says was on the house. He looked over at Dr. D, who smiled back at him, and raised his mug. They clinked their mugs together, took long swigs and smacked them back onto the table.  
  
* * *  
  
It was pitch black as Hiltz left the tavern later that night. Slightly drunk and ready to go to bed, he headed down the road towards home. His head was swimming as the alcohol took effect. He was walking unsteadily, every now and then tripping on his own drunken feet. The slipped a few times as well, the ground still wet from a series of rain storms they have had in the past few days. Hiltz's nose perked, smelling the familiar scent of rain as it began to pour down on him. With no light, Hiltz was lost, more so then usual as he could not think straight, his mind drowning in alcohol. Without knowing it, Hiltz walked out into the forest on the opposite end of the village. The forest connected with the outside, beyond the wall, but was so dense that their enemies that were on the island had quite the time trying to break through the underbrush.  
  
Cold and shivering, Hiltz soon realized where he was. Sighing, he decided that trying to get home in the gale with his current condition was out of the question. It was dark, and it was rather hard to navigate as his body tried to drain the alcohol from his system. Sitting against a tree, he sat under the thick leafy branches of an old tree to sit out the storm and for the alcohol to fade. He shivered slightly in his wet clothing, his hair once again clinging to the sides of his face. "This is ridiculous." Hiltz muttered to himself as he breathed into his hands. "I shouldn't have gotten drunk." He was still sober enough, however to just barely catch a faint cry for help coming from a ditch just several feet away from him. Straining his ears to listen over the wind and rain, he heard it again, slightly louder this time.  
  
"Help..." Hiltz quickly rose from his seat on the tree, walked slowly towards the sound. He slowly pulled his machete from his belt, holding it ready just in case it was an Orc trying to toy with his mind. He reached the ditch and looked over the edge, gasping at what he saw. There, lying in the mud was a familiar Ancient Zoidian girl. Her blonde hair was sticking to the sides of her face, and her clothing was clinging to her body. Her eyes were closed, and she was deathly pale. Re-sheathing his machete, Hiltz slid down the embankment to where the girl lay, slowly lifting her head to look at her face better. As soon as his alcohol stained breathe hit her face, her eyes slowly blinked open, and stared up back at him.  
  
"Fiona?" Hiltz said, holding her close, shielding her from the rain. She gasped, both from fright and slight pain as she was able to utter one word from her lips.  
  
"...Hiltz..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Whoa, that new chapter sure did come out of my fingers damn fast. I guess it's because I had a creative breakthrough during this fine snow day down here in the Midwest. Anyway, I should have the next chapter done during the week. Enjoy. 


	11. Hades' Threat

Chapter 11: Hades' Threat  
  
She couldn't move. No matter how hard Fiona tried, she couldn't move. Her arms and legs felt like lead, and it was hot. Her body was burning, and she didn't know what was wrong. Even through the heat, however she still shook, as if a nagging chill that she couldn't get rid of gripped her, no matter how hard she tried to shake it off. Fiona blinked her eyes open again, trying to clear her vision. There was someone, someone close by. She could feel him; she could hear his breathing, as it echoed in her mind. She could hear his voice when he tried to speak to her, but she could not make out words. Every now and then he would lift her head, pouring things down her throat. Sometimes, they were hot, scratching her throat as it went down, or smooth, filling her stomach. Sometimes it was the clear feel of water, soothing her parched throat as she lay in bed.  
  
Hiltz sat in the chair next to Fiona's bed. She was unmoving, her face red and burning with fever. He knew it was mostly because she had been caught in two rainstorms, and without food for sometime. She was weak, and he had no idea of how she died. He had tried talking to her, trying to get her to tell him how she came to Rehemoram, but she could not comprehend his words, and would look at him with a glazed look in her eyes. Her now clean and dry pink outfit lay folded on a chair in the corner, her shoes still slightly wet. She now lay in bed with a robe on, similar to the robes the Japanese wore to bed. It wasn't the warmest of clothing, but it was something and the only thing he could find. Plus, it would keep her more comfortable while she was ill then pajamas.  
  
He sighed and took another dreg of his pipe. He knew smoking was bad for him, but this was a special weed, kingsfoil. The smoke was actually good for his lungs, as they would be for Fiona. An unmade futon rested on the floor, with one of the Screech Kittens, whom Hiltz had named Flash, lying on top, sleeping soundly. "One of these days Flash," Hiltz began, pulling his pipe out of his mouth, "I'm going to take you hunting with me. Who knows, maybe Fiona will come along." Flash raised his head and made a whistling sound, his way of showing he was content. Hiltz smiled at the Screech Kitten and watched as Fiona slept, or attempted to sleep. She was still burning terribly with fever, and Hiltz still didn't know what to do to break it. He almost wished Elrond would come back, and work another spell like when he was gravely injured saving Dr. D from Orcs.  
  
A knock on the door jarred Hiltz out of his thoughts as he turned to see Dr. D in the doorway, a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand, as well as a bouquet of flowers. "How is she doing?" He asked, putting both packages down on the bed side table and sitting on the edge of Fiona's bed. Fiona didn't even stir when Dr. D sat down, which made Hiltz even more worried.  
  
"She hasn't woken up, or at least hasn't opened her eyes since yesterday." Hiltz replied grimly. "I'm tempted to ask Dogma for help. Which I know it would be a slim chance to get help from my boss."  
  
"But don't forget, you've been a loyal servant of his for almost eight years now that has to amount to something."  
  
"I only work for him the way I do because I'm still under probation." Hiltz growled. "I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Dogma. I'm in his debt not the other way around." Hiltz brought his knees up and rested his chin on them. "I wish, however that there is someway I can get medicine for Fiona. I believe I owe her that much. If I'm unable to save her from passing on to meet with Anubis and my mother, I'll rest easy knowing I at least tried." Hiltz was silent after that, watching Fiona as she took one forced breathe after another, unaware that he was being watched. Back in his tower, Dogma watched the whole scene in his palantir, listening to what Hiltz had said. Hiltz still considered himself to be in Dogma's debt, and Dogma is the one who should have been thanking Hiltz a long time ago for doing all his work with flair and for taking care of Xavier all those years.  
  
Dogma stood up and stretched. It had been a long day, and he needed something to do in order to finally get out of the castle, maybe fly around in his demon form. Or maybe he would get to know Hiltz a little better. Cracking his neck, Dogma reached up on one of his shelves and pulled out what looked to be a rather thick book. A full account of what Hiltz had done on his home planet, a biography that had been written with an enchanted pen. Everyone had one, and Dogma's had been goin for nearly forty six thousand years. Dogma flipped through the pages of the book until he landed on a portrait of Hiltz's father. They looked nothing alike; even down to their heights, they were so completely different. The man had messy black hair and hazel eyes, a rare sight to see on Zi. He wore wire rimmed glasses and looked very smug, his eyes looking as if he had just killed something. Dogma shivered and paged through the book again, landing this time a more eye friendly picture. In the picture stood Hiltz, all smiles standing next to his mother, Ameraline, and holding his little brother, Xzavier on his shoulders. She was the parent that Hiltz inherited all his traits from. Same red hair, same black eyes, and same smile. As did his brother, whose hair was longer and pulled back into a ponytail. Dogma smiled, then pondered how hard it must be for Hiltz to be separated from his brother, the only true male he ever really loved, for so long, and Xzavier didn't even know of his brother's death.  
  
Dogma skimmed over several of the pages until his ears perked at the sound of someone coming down the hallway. He could smell his guest, and he growled as he realized who it was. "Oh, hello Hades." Dogma said unenthused as he returned the book to its place on the shelf and returning to the palantir, wiping its image off its hazy insides.  
  
"Now, now. Is that a way to greet a friend?" Hades asked, his words melting in Dogma's ears like hot wax. He was a smooth talker, truth be told, but Dogma wished he didn't have to listen to him so often now a days.  
  
"If it's written somewhere that we're 'friends' show me the book, because I want to point and laugh at how wrong it is." Dogma replied hotly, wiping his long black hair from his eyes.  
  
Hades scowled. He didn't like it when a inferior little demon spoke back to him, but he had no choice to act friendly to Dogma, demon or no. He had other fish to fry. "Now, now, temper." He said, pasting a false smile on his face. "I have other business to take care of."  
  
"If you want my daughter to marry your son, it's out of the question." Dogma said, turning to a drawing of his daughter, Kimonodea, which hung on the wall behind his desk. "I have already chosen a husband for her."  
  
"Don't tell me that loathsome little runt from Zi, the terrorist!" Hades snapped, pounding his fist on the table.  
  
"This 'terrorist' you speak of no longer exists. A man of great stature and respect stands in his place."  
  
"There is no erasing his history, Dogma. One day he will turn against you if given the power!"  
  
"Then if he does so, I shall learn a bitter lesson. You might not have noticed, but I believe I have something in which you lack, Hades." Dogma stated, lighting his pipe filled with kingsfoil.  
  
"And that would be what exactly?"  
  
"A little something I call trust. I trust my servants with the best of my ability, and if they deserve and earn a reward, then I give it to them." Dogma smiled in victory at the twisting, loathing look on Hades' face.  
  
But, Dogma was unaware of the fact that Hades had something else up his sleeve. He knew Dogma's weakness, and nobody could stop him, save the higher ranking gods, but a little black mail never hurt anybody, save the people who were being black mailed. "OK, buddy boy," Hades said dangerously, his voice still smooth like silk, "how's this for a proposition. If you don't let my son marry your daughter, I'll destroy your island and kill all its inhabitants." He knew his plan worked when Dogma coughed on some smoke, looking at Hades with a sense of fear in his eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"I would dare. But, because I'm a nice guy, I'll make a little deal with you. This threat will disappear under four conditions." Dogma gulped, wondering what Hades was planning. "One, that 'terrorist' saves this entire island and you from a dreadful attack against your enemies. Two, he is brought up to the status of Grim Reaper." Dogma gasped. Being a Grim Reaper, the Shepard of Souls was a big responsibility. The only higher rank besides that was the rank Dogma himself held. "Three, his probation is lifted, but only under the circumstances the probation order says." Dogma nodded, his face going pale. "And last off but not least, the Sacred Scythe must choose him as its master."  
  
"The Sacred Scythe! Are you smoking pot or something?" Dogma screamed, jumping up and yelling right in Hades' face. "The Sacred Scythe only chooses a person who has something to protect or avenge, even at the cost at that persons life, and I know Hiltz doesn't have anything like that. Save Xavier, but he's not that stupid. Xavier would gladly die for him then the other way around."  
  
"This is why I choose it as one of the loop holes." Hades said with an evil smirk on his face. "I would suggest thinking about your decision. Good day, Dogma." And with that, Hades disappeared, leaving a very angry and saddened Dogma.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: O.O Damn... I am on a roll this week. I wish I had this kind of creative streak for my Kenshin and Bloody Roar fics. Any way, this chapter is kinda short, and we really don't get into how Fiona died until the next chapter, which I am working on. So sit tight, I should have it up in a day or so! ^__^ 


	12. Acceptance

Chapter 12: Acceptance  
  
Fiona opened her eyes and saw clearly for the first time in days. She was still physically weak, but she was awake, and her fever had greatly gone down. All she remembered before going into that state of fever was feeling ill after eating and. She gasped. She had been poisoned! An assassin no doubt, and she had a sinking feeling she wasn't at the Wind Colony anymore. The room she was in was totally different, made of wood instead of the clay brick that lined the walls of Van's room where she had stayed when she had first fallen ill. Next thing she knew, she was lying in a forest, still felling terrible and lost, getting caught in two rainstorms. But the man who found her was familiar, from the warmth of his body to the glint in his eyes. She had slipped and thought he was Hiltz, accidentally calling him that.  
  
She blinked a few times to clear her vision further, looking out the window next to her bed, watching a blue bird fly to its nest in a nearby tree until she heard a groan coming from the floor next to her. She slowly turned her head and looked down on the floor. There lay a large horse like creature, a smooth pale horn jutting out of its forehead, its eyes closed as it slept. Movement from a futon next to the creature caught her attention next, causing her to look over the bed. Lo and behold, there was Hiltz himself, definitely asleep, hugging his pillow, his blanket strewn everywhere. Despite that fact, he looked rather peaceful sleeping there, muttering in his sleep and smiling every so often. She gasped and tried to get out of bed, only to be pushed down by a blur that suddenly appeared next to her. "Not so fast, you're in no condition." Fiona looked up with fear in her eyes as she stared back into Hiltz's endless black orbs. "Stay in bed for a few more days. Doctors orders." Fiona didn't say a word, afraid Hiltz might do something to her if she tried anything. She weak, and she knew she wouldn't stand a chance against him, even if she was well, looking at how much his arm muscles had grown since she last saw him.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you," Hiltz said, pushing her back onto the bed and pulling the covers up over her, "but you aren't going to be well any time soon if you get out of bed until the doctor says it's Ok." Fiona was shocked by what she was hearing. Hiltz, being nice? This was something new to the Hiltz she knew. He shot her a small smile and walked out of the room for a few minutes before returning. He came back with a bowl of porridge and a glass of milk, but he wasn't alone.  
  
"Dr. D!" Fiona cried with joy as Hiltz stepped aside and allowed the old doctor to walk forward and give the girl a hug. "How have you been? It was hard on everybody when you died!" Fiona said, almost in tears at seeing her old friend again.  
  
Dr. D smiled and pulled away from her. "I've been well, partly thanks to Hiltz and Xavier here." Fiona was taken aback by what Dr. D had said, looking over to Hiltz, who was on the ground next to the sleeping creature, shaking it awake. Xavier opened one pale, pupil less eye and yawned, looking at Fiona before getting up and walking out of the room. "Xavier may look scary, but he's the kindest creature next to Zeke." Dr. D then looked to Hiltz, who in turn nodded and walked out after the Death Unicorn, sliding the sliding wooden door behind him. Fiona, now very confused, looked at Dr. D as if he was insane. "Fiona," Dr. D began, sitting on the side of the bed, his full attention on Fiona now, "you have to trust Hiltz now. He was the one who found you in the woods. He took care of me when I came to Titanis, and he has been caring for you, constantly worried about you day and night." Fiona looked back at Dr. D wide eyed, surprised she was hearing this. "He's worried about you Fiona, just as much as Van would be."  
  
Fiona's eyes filled with tears as she remembered the people she had left behind on Zi. Van, her best friend, Thomas, her husband, Irvine and Moonbay, her friends and co-workers. Her children, Zach and Taylor, she missed them all terribly. Breaking down, she threw herself against Dr. D and sobbed. "I miss everyone! I want to go home!" All Dr. D could do was pat her back, holding her while she cried.  
  
* * *  
  
Dogma was in a tizzy. He had just been threatened by a fellow Lord of the Underworld, and he had no way to stop the threat from being set in motion. "My best bet is if Kimonodea never came home." He sighed, knowing it to be impossible. She would come home like she promised, even though it wouldn't be for another five years. He had to warn her, but part of the threat was that he couldn't get in contact with her and warn her against coming home. And he couldn't get in contact with Hades' younger brother, Zeus, the King of the Greek Gods, because if he did that, Hades was sure to attack Rehemoram then. He collapsed into an easy chair by the fire in his study and buried his hands, sighing. This was getting no where. What he needed now was to get hopelessly drunk with a friend and whine. But, all his friends, as in the other Elementals and several of the other Gods and Goddesses of Death were all busy. Prozen was out of the question because truth be told, Dogma didn't really like him all that much.  
  
Groaning, Dogma finally came to a discussion and got up, summoning huge black, bird like wings. Grabbing as much wine and beer as he could, he went to the window and braced himself. It had been a few months since he had been able to fly. And he hoped that his out of shape wings were up the challenge of his weight. With a deep breathe, leapt out the window, spreading his wings. He sighed with relief as the wind gathered in his feathers, lifting him above the tower, and with a few flaps, was on his way to Hykanun Hill.  
  
* * *  
  
Hiltz sat on the chopping stump in the back yard, gazing at the increasingly blackening sky. Fiona was in bed, sleeping after cautiously watching him all day. He was glad when she had finally zonked out. He sighed and took a dreg of his pipe, shooting the smoke from his nostrils as the sound of giant bird wings filled his ears. Thinking he was hearing things, he lowered himself to the ground and leaned against the stump, holding his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He sighed as he chewed the end of his pipe thoughtfully; thinking back of when he and Fiona had actually been friends, back when they were working on Project Matrix. But those days were gone, having so far almost permanently lost Fiona's trust in him for good. It was only when the sound of giant wings got louder and he felt a strong rush of wind did Hiltz open his eyes. He was shocked to see Dogma standing in front of him, smiling in a bemused manner, a large bag over his shoulder, and large wings protruding from his shoulders.  
  
"Hey Hiltz, how's it hanging?" Dogma greeted, almost as if Hiltz was an old friend he hadn't seen in a while.  
  
Hiltz, deeply confused, stood up and made a little bow, looking at Dogma as if he had lost his marbles. "I'm fine... what are you doing here?"  
  
"Getting some well deserved free time from work." Dogma said, setting down the bag, his wings disappearing in a flash of light. "So, I decided I'd come by with some alcohol and get to know you a little better." Hiltz, flattered by Dogma's reason to stop by, looked in the bag to find several bottles of wine and a small keg of ale.  
  
"You mean get hopelessly drunk." Hiltz said, picking up a wine bottle and examining it. "You have six bottles of wine and one fourth size keg of ale." He turned to Dogma and cocked his eyebrow. "You have something bothering you. I know you do."  
  
Dogma's smile faded. It was then that Hiltz realized he was right. "If you promise to get drunk with me, I'll tell you the whole story." Hiltz, sighing and removing his pipe from his mouth, put it out and nodded, grabbing the bag and dragging it to the house with Dogma in tow.  
  
* * *  
  
Hiltz drained the last bottle of wine and banged it down on the floor, extremely red in the face as Dogma drained his bottle. Both sat leaning up against the wall in the kitchen, and both wasted beyond belief. They had long ago finished off Dogma's supply that they had started on Hiltz's wine collection in the cellar. Hiltz suppressed a small hiccup before turning to Dogma, who had started on another bottle. "So, Dogma, when ya goin' to tell me why yo here?" Hiltz asked, his words slurred as he grabbed another bottle himself.  
  
"Hades threatened me, if I don't make my daughter marry his son, Rehemoram would be destroyed." Dogma said, his words clear, as demons had a very good talent of having a high alcohol tolerance.  
  
"Well that bites." Hiltz said, taking a sip from his bottle. "I kinda envy the girl though." Dogma turned to Hiltz as if he was nuts, to see the boy looking off into space as he stopped in mid sip. "At least she has a father who cares."  
  
Dogma stopped his arm from reaching his lips, instead resting the bottle on the floor and resting his hand on Hiltz's shoulder. "This is about your father isn't it?" Hiltz nodded as he too, placed his bottle on the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
Fiona rounded a corner in the hallway, looking for the door that would lead to the way out. Dr. D had to be mad to think that Fiona could ever trust Hiltz. She continued down the hallway quietly until she suddenly heard voices coming from a room just down the stairs. She could recognize one as Hiltz's, and by the sound of it, he was drunk. Frightened, Fiona decided to turn back and run to her room and lock the door until she heard Hiltz speak. "I kinda envy the girl though. At least she has a father who cares." Fiona stopped, a light in her head clicking on. That was right; Hiltz had major issues with his father. She wasn't sure how bad, but she decided against running to her room, and sneaked over to the door leading to the kitchen, sliding it open just a crack.  
  
She could see another man, dressed in formal black robes, slightly pink in the face, lower his wine bottle and rest his hand on Hiltz's shoulder. "This is about your father, isn't it?" The man asked, as Hiltz nodded and lowered his own bottle. Hiltz suddenly began to undo the sash around his waist, pulling off his shirt and vest, and turning to reveal his bare back. Fiona gasped. There, fully visible on Hiltz's tanned skin, were large white scars, covering his back. Hiltz shuddered as Dogma reached up and run his gloved fingers over his back. "You're father did this?"  
  
Hiltz made a deep throated growl before throwing back on his clothes. "Yes. My brother has similar scars." Dogma looked at Hiltz horrified as Hiltz took a long swig from his bottle. "He used to beat and whip us for sport. It was only after he started beating my little brother that my mother left him, taking me and Xzavier with her."  
  
Dogma watched Hiltz as he continued to drain his bottle. "You were close to your mother, weren't you?"  
  
"Closer then you could ever imagine. So close that I killed my father after he had slain her." Hiltz's eyes welled with tears. "It was hard after she died. I had to raise my brother myself. It was only after she died that I realized how much she had sacrificed for us, and I had never gotten to thank her for it." He wiped a few stray tears with his glove and sat back against the wall. "The only way I can make up for it is caring for Xavier, the creature she herself had raised."  
  
Dogma soon thought of something in his head as Hiltz continued to drink. "My daughter was also raised by your mother. If you knew Kimonodea, would you protect her like you do Xavier?"  
  
"With my life."  
  
"Then I guess I can trust you with this information. As your boss and leader, it is my duty to inform you of my decision." Dogma looked over at Hiltz, who looked puzzled, mostly because the alcohol was clouding his mind. "I had originally chosen another man to be her husband."  
  
"And who would that be my lord?"  
  
"You."  
  
Hiltz, even in his drunken state, felt as if he had been hit in the face with a ton of bricks. He choked on his swallow of wine, sputtering. "M- me? But sir, I'm nothing more then an assassin."  
  
"Yet you struck me as the kind of man who would care for Kimonodea, as you both had been raised the in same fashion." Hiltz had a hard time grasping this, so he turned away and shook his head, taking another swallow of his drink. "But, as you marrying Kimonodea is currently out of the question, instead of being my son-in-law, how you would like to call me 'dad' anyway."  
  
Hiltz stopped in mid swallow, turning to the horse demon in surprise. "Are you.... saying you want to be my father?"  
  
"Not your particular father, but a better one." Dogma said. "I love Kimonodea with all my heart, but I was unable to have a son with my wife before she died. I was kinda hoping you would be willing to fill the void." Hiltz stared at Dogma for a few minutes, before breaking out into a large grin. Dogma smiled also, resting one arm over Hiltz's shoulder, Hiltz doing the same. "Cheers!" Dogma said, clinking his wine bottle with Hiltz and they both took a large swig, Fiona sitting next to the door, smiling and finally understanding what Dr. D had meant.  
  
* * *  
  
It was later that night when Fiona finally walked into the kitchen. Dogma was passed out on the floor, snoring softly as they lay on his side, a bottle still in his hands. Hiltz was sleeping against the wall, his chin resting on his chest. Fiona walked over to him, and sat on his lap, her legs off to one side as she rested against his chest. It wasn't long before Fiona felt a warm hand on her waist, another one running its fingers through her hair. "You should be in bed." Hiltz said, running his hand up and down her leg.  
  
"I don't care." Fiona replied, not caring that Hiltz's hand was running softly up and down her leg. He was drunk, and it would be her fault if he raped her. "I want you to know that I trust you now."  
  
"How much do you trust me?"  
  
"Enough to kiss you passionately in your drunken state with no fear what so ever of being raped."  
  
"What makes you think I wouldn't rape ya?" Fiona scoffed and wrapped her arms around him, just in a friendly manner. Hiltz wrapped his arms around her waist as well, taking in the rain like scent of her hair. "Just like back in the good old days. Back when you used to love me." Fiona knew what Hiltz was talking about. She had only been a child then, and she had once been in love with him. It was a childish love, and it was long forgotten. She loved Thomas now. Hiltz raised a finger and lifted up her chin. She stared up into his eyes, remembered the days when she had been princess of Evapolis. Once in love with one of her father's best warriors. "I might as well reward you for helping in my death."  
  
"A reward for killing you?"  
  
"Yeah, I like living her much better then on Zi." Fiona smiled, Hiltz smiling back. "But be warned, this is the only one I'm giving you. Won't want your husband mad." Puzzled, Fiona was about to ask what Hiltz meant, but was stopped as Hiltz pressed his warm lips against hers. Flabbergasted, Fiona tried to push him off, but oddly stopped herself. *He's drunk, let him have his fun. Only kick his ass if he tries anything else though.* But it didn't last long, as Fiona's fever finally got to her again, and she fell forward against him. All of a sudden father like, Hiltz grabbed his cloak and wrapped Fiona in it. He then smiled and held her tightly against him, smiling slightly at the thought of what would happen if he tried that with Van.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Ah, the end of another wonderful chapter.  
  
Hiltz: Yay! I get to kiss someone! ^__^  
  
Fiona: And no, I'm not the one Hiltz falls in love with. But you people can guess who he does fall in love with, right?  
  
Well, anyway, hope you all like the story so far. 'Cause it's going to be quite a long son of a bitch. It might be up to thirty chapters long. I got a lot of ideas stored in this little noggin of mine, so you better enjoy! ^__^ 


	13. All in a Name

Chapter 13: All in a Name  
  
Fiona woke up the next morning nice and warm, her head lying on something soft that would occasionally give a beating sound. A heartbeat. Fiona sat up to find herself still lying on Hiltz, this time on the floor. Dogma was sleeping nearby, muttering in his sleep. Hiltz was still holding to Fiona, almost looking as if he was afraid to let go. Fiona had to almost force herself to leave Hiltz's embrace, her fever almost gone as she tried to find her room again.  
  
By the time she returned, dressed now in a red and yellow casual kimono with black leggings and arm guards, a green apron on her front, Dogma and Hiltz were sitting at the kitchen table, eating pretzels and drinking ginger ale. "Only bad thing about drinking is the hang over in the morning." Dogma said, taking another sip of ginger ale. Hiltz nodded, looking sick. Fiona, feeling sorry for them, went to the kitchen and made them some soup to help quiet their stomachs. "Miss. Fiona, you shouldn't be cooking, you're still sick."  
  
"I feel much better now, but thank you for caring." Fiona answered with a smile, giving a small curtsy before going back to the kitchen to pour her a bowl. She returned and ate silently as the men finished their meals gingerly, afraid that it would come back up. Dogma decided to stay until his head was clear from alcohol. Hiltz, who was drunker then Dogma, was almost afraid to do the chores. Swinging the ax in his stupor would lead to injury, and he didn't want to accidentally hit Fiona. He worried about it, until he heard the sound of splitting wood, and an ax hitting the chopping stump with a dull thud. Careful not to make himself nauseous, Hiltz looked out the back window to see the neighbor boy chopping the wood. He had seen Dogma come with the liquor, and knowing that the men would be drunk the next morning, he took it upon himself to get the chores done.  
  
"Corandell." Hiltz called to boy, leaning against the door frame for support. The boy stopped chopping and looked at Hiltz, holding the ax with great pride and dignity. Corandell had just turned sixteen last week, and in Hykanun Hill, he was considered a man now. He needed a job, and Hiltz intended to give him one. "Would you like to work for me?" Corandell smiled broadly at the offer, and quickly agreed.  
  
* * *  
  
A week passed, and Fiona was getting stronger by the day, the sickness leaving a stronger body. And as the days wore on, she found herself understanding Hiltz more and more. She even established a string friendship with Corandell. Hiltz was pleased with Fiona's quick recovery and her fast finding of friends. He would often find both of them sitting in the barn as Corandell told Fiona the legends surrounding Titanis and its gods. With this knowledge, Fiona had a better understanding of the world she now lived in, and came to love it just as much as Hiltz and Corandell.  
  
One day, as Fiona was feeding the Screech Cats their usual meal of table scraps, she saw Hiltz handing a wooden sword to Corandell. "It's about time you learned how to wield a sword." Hiltz said as the boy hesitantly took it. "You never know when you'll have a family to protect." Corandell, a little shaken at the idea of fighting Hiltz, nodded and walked to the middle of the backyard, facing Hiltz and taking the stance he had seen Hiltz take so many times when practicing with Marcus. Hiltz raised his weapon, pointing the tip in between Corandell's eyes. "First, we will learn dodging. I'll go slow and try to guide you." Corandell nodded and waited, Hiltz finally swinging his 'sword' at the boy head. Almost instantly, before Hiltz said anything, Corandell blocked perfectly. Hiltz smiled, and continued to throw swing after swing at the boy, continually being batted away, as if the boy had been fighting for years.  
  
After finally being able to throw blows at Hiltz back, Corandell's sword was taken from him and propped against the wall. "That's enough for today. You're a natural kid."  
  
"No, I've only mimicked what you did when you were sparring with Lord Macanus." Corandell replied sheepishly, blushing a little. Hiltz just smiled and patted the boy on the shoulder before going over to Fiona. Fiona had been in awe the whole time they sparred, and something inside her wanted her to learn too. "Do you want to learn, Fiona?" Hiltz asked as he walked up to her, giving an affectionate pat to his favorite Screech Cat. Fiona was almost beside herself with joy as she quickly nodded with an enthusiastic "Yes!"  
  
Thus the training began. Fiona and Hiltz would spar every night after the dishes were done, and when Hiltz was gone on his first mission since Fiona arrived, she would practice with Corandell. It didn't take her long until she was just as good as the men, even better when she dodged, as she would use her feminine flexibility to move out of the way and throw an attack back at her opponent. One day, while Fiona was sweeping the front step of the house, awaiting Hiltz return, Corandell approached her, a look of question on his face. "Miss. Fiona?" Fiona looked up from her sweeping to face the boy, a new sword that Hiltz had brought him from Gondor resting on his hip. "May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course," Fiona answered, resting the broom against the house and wiping her hands on her apron. "What do you need?"  
  
Corandell looked slightly uneasy as he walked up the stairs and propped himself against the railing. "How do you know Hiltz so well? I mean, you two talk to each other as if you've known each other for years." Fiona frowned slightly. Should she tell Corandell, could he be trusted? It was finally decided she would only release a small portion of information. She did not want Corandell thinking ill of his master.  
  
"We are from the same planet. We were Zoid pilots together." Corandell, satisfied with the answer, nodded and left towards home, where a meal was waiting for him. Fiona watched him go, disappointed he had not offered to stay, she was dreadfully lonely. She wished someone to talk to. The Screech Cats were the only company she had, but they could not speak to her. Sighing, she retreated into the house to begin dinner.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as the water began to boil, the sound of horse hooves could be heard on the gravel road up the house. Puzzled, Fiona looked out the front window, not believing it to be Hiltz, as he wasn't due home until two days later. But sure enough, Xavier was cantering up the road, Hiltz on his back, a young Death Unicorn colt running beside them, a long slender bundle strapped to its saddle. Shocked, Fiona threw open the door, watching as Hiltz dismounted, and untying the colt from Xavier's saddle, led him to Fiona. "Miss me?" Hiltz said with a smile as Fiona looked at him in awe. "I brought you a few gifts." And with this, he held out the reins. Fiona was beside herself with joy. Now she had company, company who could speak.  
  
With tears of joy in her eyes, she leapt forward and threw her arms around his neck, muttering a string of 'thank you's' into his shoulder. She then quickly untied the bundle and opened it to reveal a wonderfully constructed sword. It was slender and light, with an ivory handle inlaid with gold. Its sheath was made from perfectly polished redwood, which was carved with beautiful designs. The belt was of strange black leather, strong and well made, and tough to prevent ripping. The buckle of polished silver. She grabbed the gently curving hilt and drew out the sword. It was curved also; designs inlaid with gold filigree decorated the sides. "Pretty." Fiona said softly, her eyes filled with wonder as the light shining from the doorway bounced off the shining metal.  
  
"Made by the Elves of Rivendell themselves. I had slain an enemy of theirs earlier then expected, so they gave me several gifts. That is just one of the gifts they have given to you." Fiona sheathed the sword and threw her arms around Hiltz's neck, giving him a big kiss on the cheek as he blushed, Xavier chuckling in the background.  
  
* * *  
  
It was deathly quiet outside as the moon shone directly above Yaven Manor, casting shadows along the ground. Fiona was sleeping quietly, snuggled deeply in her bed, the breeze softly rustling her curtains from her open window. One of the Screech Cats, Xya, lay stretched out on the floor. Fiona did not hear the sound of heavy footsteps walking up the gravel road leading to the house, but Xya did. A growl could be heard echoing up to the house, causing Xya to prick an ear, opening one eye blearily as she wondered where the sound was coming from. Yawning, she pulled herself up onto her long, slender legs and looked out the window. There, three large Orcs, sitting on huge Wargs were slowly making their way up the drive, their swords drawn, and the smell of blood fresh on the Wargs breathe. Human blood. Xya knew they weren't kindly creature, and with a sharp intake of breathe, let out a Screech Cat's signature call. A shrill screeching whistle pierced the night as she quickly dove down, barely dodging an Orc arrow, the Orcs swearing in their foul language. The shrill whistle woke Fiona in an instant, along with the shattering of glass as the arrow sailed through the window and hit a glass vase on top of her wardrobe.  
  
The thundering of socked feet could be heard rumbling up the hallway as Hiltz soon appeared at the door; his bow and quiver in hand. "What happened?" He asked, catching his breathe as Xya hissed and looked at the window. It was then did both Fiona and Hiltz hear the great, evil voices of the Orcs and the raging howls of the Wargs. "Orcs." Hiltz said, his voice deathly soft as he quickly took a look out the window, shooting an arrow at one of the Wargs for good measure. A loud yelp and a thud were heard as the Orc riding the Wargs roared in anger, and the sound of running boots were heard coming up the drive. "Fiona," Hiltz said quickly, turning towards the scared Zoidian girl, "get your sword. I'll need your help."  
  
Fiona looked at him as if he was mad, yet climbed out of bed and reached under it, pulling out her sword, along with a bow and a quiver filled with arrows, another gift from the Elves of Rivendell. Strapping the bow and quiver to her back, Fiona fastened the sword belt to her waist and drew her sword, almost dazzled by how the moonlight glinted off the polished steel. Then, with a reassuring breathe, she bolted out the door, down the hall and ran down the stairs, skipping two stairs at a time. Upon reaching the front door, she spotted Hiltz trying desperately to ward off the huge wolves, which were advancing on him at a frightening pace. Knowing what she had to do, she sheathed her sword and loaded her bow, aiming it at the Warg closet to her from the doorway. Praying her shot hit its target, she released the string, sending the arrow flying until it sank deep into the Warg's neck, right in the jugular vein.  
  
With an anguished cry the Warg fell, its rider enraged with the death of his steed and jumped off to attack Fiona. Fiona was quicker, however, and before the Orc could take one step on the stairs, he had an arrow embedded in his skull, right in between the eyes. Fiona returned the bow to her back and drew her sword, leaping over the corpses of the fallen creatures and drove the blade deep in the other Orc's side, perfectly aimed into the slit between its armor. The Orc slumped in its saddle, causing the Warg to turn around and snap at Fiona, as she was more of a threat. Terrified, Fiona fell backwards, and tried to swat at the angry Devil Wolf, but alas, her sword was batted away. There was only one more thing she could do. She knew a Warg would go after an enemy if it was attacking it, and would not stop until its enemy was dead. As the Warg now had her in her sights, it would not stop attacking her until either it or herself were dead.  
  
With a shrill whistle, her Death Unicorn was called to her side. She leapt into his back and they ran full out threw the woods, which to Fiona's pleasure, so was the Warg. Dodging trees and rocks they continued until they were on level ground, where Fiona could grip the Death Unicorn with her legs without fear of being thrown off. As she clinging to the unicorn's sides with her legs, she loaded her bow and aimed behind her, but couldn't as the bouncing caused her arm to move around, hindering her aim. She then realized she was holding her body too stiff, and began to pivot on her waist, which helped greatly, and was able to release the arrow. It flew threw the air and met the Warg as it opened its mouth for an angry howl, driving into the back of its throat and piercing its spinal cord. The Warg, obviously in pain, but not yet dead, began waving its head angrily as it slowed to a stop, several body parts unable to be used from the injury to its main nerve. The Death Unicorn stopped as well and faced the injured and dying Warg. Fiona loaded her bow one last time, and shot. The Warg at this point had raised its head to let out a pained howl, unaware of the arrow until it was embedded into its throat. With one last cry, the Warg fell, blood seeping from its mouth and over its yellow stained teeth.  
  
From the edge of the forest, Hiltz watched the fight from Xavier's back, Fiona's elvish sword safely tucked into his belt. With a smile, he clipped Xavier's sides with his heels and they slowly moved towards Fiona, an offer running through Hiltz's head, one that he knew Fiona would never refuse. Fiona, even though a full grown adult was dancing around with her unicorn, both seemed pleased with their first kill together. Hiltz and Xavier were soon standing by them, both amused by their happy dance. Finally Fiona and the unicorn stopped and looked at Hiltz, who was looking back at them. Hiltz quietly handed Fiona back her sword, which was immediately cleaned and sheathed. "Fiona." Hiltz said quietly reaching down and lifted Fiona's chin, staring into her red eyes. "How would you like to become an assassin?" Fiona's eyes went wide at Hiltz's offer. But she smiled and nodded enthusiastically. She wanted to help rid Titanis of the evil that haunted the good people, and she wanted to do it side by side with Hiltz, Xavier and her unicorn.  
  
"I think it'll be fun." Fiona said, climbing onto her unicorn's back. "I won't have to be all alone at home all the time anymore." She then patted her unicorn's neck, who gave an affectionate nicker. He could not speak, but would when given a name. Fiona thought for a few minutes until finally she landed on a name. It was the name of a favorite organoid who was killed by the Death Saurer, and she decided she would honor his memory by giving her new friend. "Ayamin." She said finally at the unicorn, which looked at her with affection. "Your name is Ayamin."  
  
"A....." Fiona looked at the unicorn in shock as he tried to utter the word. "A.....A...ya...m...m..."  
  
"Come on." Fiona urged, stroking his neck, encouraging him to say his name."  
  
"Aya.....min..." Fiona smiled, and with one last effort, the unicorn finally forced it out. "Ayamin... m...m...my... name is... Ayamin." Filled with joy, Fiona cried out in delight and threw her arms around the unicorn's neck, burying her face into his mane. 


	14. Transporter

Chapter 14: Transporter  
  
{Two years later}  
  
Crickets and cicadas chirped loudly in the warm night air. The leaves on the trees shook slightly in the wind as the signs of rain became prominent. All that could be heard over the chirping of insects was the clopping of Xavier's hooves as he made his way through the thick underbrush outside a small city. Behind him was the younger Death Unicorn, Ayamin, who carried Fiona upon his back. She was dressed in a tight, pink and black outfit that covered her whole body, her head covered in a black mask that covered her hair. A metal ornate gas mask covered her nose and mouth, which was handy just in case her enemies used gas to kill her. "There it is." Hiltz said, pulling his sash over his face to cover himself. "Fiona, go in to the back and try to create a diversion. And don't get caught." Fiona nodded, gripping the hilt of her elvish sword and clipped Ayamin in the sides, prodding him forward. "Wait, Fiona." Fiona stopped, turning back to Hiltz as he fiddled with something on his belt. "If you need to get a hold of me, grip this in your hand and say my first name." He reached out a hand holding a glowing, round blue stone on a chain. "A Vocstone. It'll help us stay in contact; Dogma gave it to me as a reward for our last mission." Fiona took the stone and nodded, putting it around her neck and hiding the stone down her front.  
  
It was only a few years ago that Fiona had become an assassin along side Hiltz, believing he would need help some where down the road, and so far she was doing a good job. Two years had passed since she herself had been killed by an assassin from eating poisoned food. She still missed everyone back on Zi, but she knew that someday she would see them again. Dogma had already hinted that they would stay in Rehemoram when they died, which made the pain a little more bearable. "Miss. Fiona, there's the main watch tower." Ayamin said, quickly diving into the cover of the trees as the search light from the top of the tower roved over the surrounding area.  
  
"Ayamin, I'm going in. Stay in cover of the trees until I call you." Fiona said, jumping off of his back and running towards the city wall, every so often hiding behind a tree to dodge the light. It took a good five minutes to get to the wall, pressing her body flat against the smooth stone to prevent her being seen. Unhooking a grappling hook from her belt, she backed away a safe distance from the wall and began to twirl it, looking a good solid place to hook it. Throwing it, it latched into a pole perched on top of the wall. After making sure it was solid, Fiona gripped the rope tightly and began to pull herself up. Scaling the wall was only slightly difficult, and the wall was slightly rough and made a good foothold, even though the rope slightly burned the exposed skin on her hands. She soon finally was able to grab onto the edge of the wall, and after listening for any guards, she pulled herself up and looked around. No guards in sight. "Well this is strange." Fiona said aloud to herself as she leapt over the edge of the wall and began to gather the grappling hook.  
  
Still filled with a sense of caution, Fiona slowly crept towards the nearest doors, which lead to an old armory. Old swords and armor littered the walls as she slowly opened one of the doors and slipped in, looking around to make sure there were no guards. "Ok," She said to herself, taking a moment to remember her mission. "Hiltz's mission, kill the Lord of this castle to end his reign of treachery and greed. My mission, steal these gold gauntlets... What were they called again?" Fiona pondered for a moment before deciding to head to the treasury. Slipping through a door on the other side of the room, thinking of a way to cause a diversion for Hiltz, Fiona found herself in a small corridor, leading to a winding flight of stairs. Screwing up her face in thought, Fiona noticed a lantern on the wall, full of oil and burning merrily. That was it! Quickly, covering her hands in a pair of thick dragon hide gloves, she grabbed the lantern and made her way back outside. Looking over the wall into the courtyard, she found large mound of hay lying just below her, where several horses were grazing. Concentrating not to hit the horses, she threw the lantern down, having it land in the hay pile. It smoldered a little, until the hay burst into flame, sending up a strong cloud of smoke.  
  
Fiona, careful not to get caught, quickly dove into the armory and bolted into the corridor and down the stairs. She leapt down the remaining four stairs, and running low to the ground, she dashed towards some doors on the opposite end of the hallway. Trying to be as quiet as she can, she slowly pushed the doors open, looking around to check for guards. One lone guard walked up and down the hallway, luckily facing away from the well oiled door, unable to see Fiona. Silently closing the door, Fiona slowly crept behind the guard, unsheathing her sword. She normally didn't like to kill, she did when she had to, and after covering the guards mouth, she run the sharp blade of her sword over his throat, slitting it. After setting him down to prevent any noise, she slunk down the hallway again, careful not to leave footprints in his blood.  
  
Dodging behind suits of armor even now and then, being careful not to be seen by any more guards, Fiona continued her way down the hallway, moving silently as a cat. For a few hallways, she was able to walk down them normally, no guards to be seen, yet she still hung close to the wall. She soon reached a narrow hallway, its walls lined with what looked like to be red jewels. She remembered Hiltz mentioning jewels like these. Detectors and they were used much like motion sensing lasers in a security system on Zi. Fiona, taking deep breathes and releasing them, pulled what looked to be an old spray can from a pouch on her belt and sprayed, revealing the dim white light protruding from the jewels. Returning the can to its place, Fiona dove through the first set of lights, doing several flips over the next few rows before stopping to spray again. It took a while to reach the other end, but it was rewarding when she did reach it. Standing before her was the treasury doors, all in their jewel encrusted wonder. Two guards stood at the door, who unfortunately saw Fiona, raising their weapons and charged. Fiona, however, was quicker and leapt to the side, drawing her sword from its sheath, stabbing one guard in the side, before leaping up and stabbing the other in the neck.  
  
After making sure they were dead and taking their keys, Fiona walked up to the doors and after unlocking them, pushed them open and walked inside. The room was enormous, easily able to fit Hiltz's place in its massive walls. From one wall to the other, mounds of gold and treasures filled the room, their heights dwarfing the Zoidian as she continued her way into the room, a ball of flame now in her hands, a product after months of being taught elvish spells from both Dogma and Hiltz. The gold glinted in the light as Fiona looked around the massive room, until she spotted what looked like an alter. Upon the alter, resting on a velvet pillow, lay two gold gauntlets. "There they are!" Fiona said proudly to herself as she walked up and grabbed them. They glowed in a ghostly light, suddenly dimming when Fiona took them in her hands. Smiling, Fiona placed them in her pouch, suddenly wondering how Hiltz was doing.  
  
* * *  
  
Hiltz peeked around the corner of the corridor, watching as the guards paced back and forth down the hallway. Luckily, there were only two, and they could be easily taken out with arrows. Loading his crossbow, Hiltz aimed for the guard coming towards him, knowing the other guard would run to his comrade's aid, rather then come running at him. Hiltz aimed and fired, hitting the guard square in between the eyes. Just as expected, the other guard ran towards his fallen comrade, falling victim to another of Hiltz's arrows. Moving quick, Hiltz removed and cleaned the arrows before continuing his way down the hall.  
  
Rounding a corner, a ringing noise caught Hiltz's attention. Unable to determine what it was, Hiltz shrugged it off and continued his way down the hall, only to come face to face with twenty or so guards. Groaning, Hiltz realized what the ringing sound was. His sword sheath had hit a nearby suit of armor, causing the ringing. Hiltz, unsheathing his sword and taking a defensive position, waited for the guards to move towards him before charging forward himself. The fastest guard made it to him first, swinging his sword, only to be blocked as Hiltz hit at his sword, twisting around and smiting the guard with a blow from his sword. Guard after guard fell, until he was on the last two. They almost looked reluctant to charge at him, having seen him smite eighteen of their comrades in arms without breaking a sweat. They looked at each other and nodded, dropping their weapons.  
  
"So, you're going to surrender like good soldiers. Well, I'll reward you with a small task. Where are the quarters of your Lord and master?" The guards looked at Hiltz in fear, their faces pale, covered in beads of sweat. The tallest was the first to move, beckoning Hiltz follow them as they walked down the corridor. Hiltz smiled, and followed them. He still held his sword ready, just in case they decided to retaliate.  
  
It was during this time did Hiltz wonder if Fiona had completed her task yet, remembering the huge fire he had seen from the other side of the castle grounds. Hiltz was glad it was only a small number of guards who had come after him; he wouldn't have been able to handle a larger number by himself. He silently praised Fiona for her work. "So," Hiltz said after a few minutes silence, "I know you aren't just willingly showing me where your master is openly just for the sake of your own skins." The men stopped and looked at Hiltz, a sly smile crossing his face. "There is something else that is driving you to do this."  
  
The shorter guard squirmed uneasily as the taller one shifted his feet. "Our master has..... taken a great liking to buying and raping female slaves and servants as of late." One of them replied, shifting his weight every so often. "We don't like what he does to them, so the guards have all been wondering how to stop him."  
  
"Truth be told," the other began, "all you had to do back there was tell us you were here to assassinate him and we would have welcomed you with open arms." But something was telling Hiltz that wasn't all the guards were worried about. "But, why worry about servants and slaves when you're guards, and their safety means nothing to you?"  
  
It was the short one who spoke next. "It means everything! Many of the female servants that the King has raped were wives of fellow soldiers. And they've killed themselves after they were taking advantage of. Many of their husbands followed." Hiltz grew silent. He knew how the guards would have reacted. Truth be told, he would have killed the man who even dared try to rape Fiona. She was like a sister to him now.  
  
They continued down the corridor until Hiltz and the guards could both hear an unmistakable scream coming from a pair of large doors. "We're too late! He's already getting ready for his next victim!" Cried the taller guard, Laymin, as he gripped his head in anguish. "Oh, how I pity the poor soul!"  
  
"It's not over yet. I bet you anything that woman would love to see her attacker die before her eyes." Hiltz yelled, handing them his machete and long knife, as they had abandoned their own weapons when they first met, and dashed through the doors to come face to face with a very surprised, and very naked, Lord of Miradana, thief and slave trade capitol pf the world. "Whoa!" Hiltz screamed, jumping back and covering his eyes with his arms. "It burns! Put some clothes on this guy!" The guards at this started laughing, their weapons drawn and ready just in case the king decided to attack them in his state of nakedness. This however, did not please the king, who was middle aged, and had just lost ten pounds on a diet. He quickly grabbed his bath robe and buried his hand deep inside his pocket, and drew out a knife. Unknown to him, Hiltz had been watching him, and the King was playing right into his hands.  
  
He had faked being stunned in a bad way at the King's body just to make him mad enough to attack. If he did lunge, Hiltz would have been ready to run him through. But just out of the corner of his eye, he saw from under his arm the form of a woman. Taking his eyes off the King for a few seconds, he looked over to where the woman was laying to see a naked African Zoidian woman, bound at the wrists and ankles. Hiltz wouldn't have recognized her if he hadn't noticed the ponytails, and the braids framing her face, and the pink marks on the right side of her face. She was unconscious, fainted from fright Hiltz guessed, and was unaware of his presence in the room. It wasn't until he heard a cry did he turn his attention back to the King, who unfortunately was only a few feet away, leaving Hiltz no room or time to come up with an attack.  
  
Before the King could reach him, a whistling sound reached Hiltz's ears as he slammed his eyes shut to await the final blow from the King. A grunt and a thud soon followed, making Hiltz open his eyes and look at the floor. There lay the King, blood pooling from him and the point of an arrow poking out from his back, forced through him as he fell on the floor. He turned to the doorway to spot Fiona with her bow and a small quiver on her belt, still in position from releasing the bow string. Hiltz smiled gratefully at her before turning to the woman on the floor. Fiona, following his gaze, gasped as she spotted the woman on the floor. "She just arrived this week. The slave trader who sold her to us told us that she was found in the forest closet to Osgiliath." Laymin explained as Hiltz and Fiona dashed over to where the woman lay.  
  
"That's where I found Dr. D!" Hiltz cried, looking at the woman. "She's a new dead!"  
  
"Moonbay!" Fiona cried, shaking her friend roughly, trying to rouse her. "Moonbay, Moonbay!"  
  
"She's just unconscious." Hiltz said, resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I believe we were able to save her from being raped." Hiltz then spotted Moonbay's clothes lying neatly on the bed. Puzzled, he got up and retrieved them, his look of confusion not hidden from the guards.  
  
"Our King would trick the slaves and servants into thinking they were going to be given new clothing and are brought to this room. He then watches them undress through a peep hole in the wall." Laymin said, pointing to a painting with the eyes cut out. "After the girl is undressed, he barges in, pins her down, ties her up and undresses." The next look of confusion from Hiltz eyes asked the next question, at which Laymin sighed. "Several times we were present, yet we had no power to do anything, for we would have been hanged."  
  
Hiltz nodded forgiveness to them before handing Fiona Moonbay's clothes. "Then go now and be free men. Kill as many slave traders and thieves as you like. Save more women from sharing the same fate." He then blessed them by forming the ankh, the Egyptian cross in the air, and they laid his weapons the floor, bowed, and left, dragging the body of their King behind them. But Laymin stopped, and turned to Hiltz, bowing again and saying to him in much respect, "Thank you, Shinalou." Then turned on his heel and left.  
  
Hiltz stood there in shock before coming to his senses. He shook his head and returned to Moonbay's side, while Fiona dressed and unbound her. "She's not that badly injured, just bruises, maybe a few broken ribs." Fiona stated as Hiltz unfastened his cloak and wrapped it around Moonbay's still form. "Hiltz, why did that guard call you Shinalou?"  
  
Hiltz didn't say anything for a moment as he documented his kill in a small notebook produced from his pocket, and then sighed. "Shinalou is elvish for Soul Shepard." Hiltz explained. "It's the name the elves gave the Grim Reaper."  
  
"But you're not the Grim Reaper."  
  
"They don't know that." Hiltz returned the notebook to his pocket and lifted Moonbay into his arms. "Come on, we'd better get out of here and treat her injuries." Fiona nodded in agreement and they left side by side, saying nothing as they left the building. 


	15. Do You Love Him?

Chapter 15: Do You Love Him?  
  
Moonbay laid quietly as the bumping of a wagon jarred her awake, a pain shooting through her left side. Turning over and grasping her side in pain, she looked over to see what looked to be a Ninja sleeping, sitting up against the side of the wagon, her sword resting against her shoulder. Moonbay gasped and wondered if she had been raped, then sold to another band of slave traders. Fear enveloping her, she tried to get up but was forced down when the pain shot through her side again, making her fall to the floor with a pained gasp. "Hurts don't it?" Moonbay looked at the ninja, who was now looking at her with large, familiar red eyes. "I'm guessing you don't remember my face, don't you Moonbay?"  
  
Moonbay felt a jolt as she remembered the voice, but it couldn't be. The girl she was thinking of died two years ago from poisoning. But as she looked at the ninja's face, she saw two fading blue markings on her forehead. The same markings Fiona had. "Fiona?" The ninja chuckled and removed her hood and mask, revealing a very happy, very relieved Fiona. "Fiona! It is you!" Moonbay cried happily, now ignoring the pain in her side as she threw her arms around her long deceased friend. "But, you died..."  
  
"I am dead, Moonbay." Fiona said, wrapping her arms around her friend, holding her tight. "I am living in the land of the Dead, an assassin for the Lord of the first level of Hell. You are dead now with me Moonbay, and we'll never be parted again."  
  
Moonbay pulled away from Fiona long enough to look at her in the eyes. "I'm dead?" Fiona nodded, resting a hand on Moonbay's shoulder. "You're an assassin?" Moonbay then asked, looking at Fiona with such shock, Fiona didn't know how to react.  
  
"That's how I found you. I was working with my partner to kill the king and steal a magical pair of gauntlets when we saved you from getting raped." Fiona explained quickly, patting Moonbay's hand reassuringly.  
  
"But, who's your partner?" Just then, the wagon stopped, and the sound of someone jumping down from the front was heard, followed by the crunching of gravel as the footsteps made their way to the back. The curtain hanging from the canvas over hang was thrown open, and all Moonbay could do was suppress a small scream. There stood Hiltz, looking very travel worn and dirty, his clothes looking as if they hadn't been washed in days.  
  
"This answer your question?" Hiltz said, jumping into the back, a bag in his hand. Moonbay looked at him in fear as he moved towards her, but was shocked to see Fiona made no move of fear or rage towards him. Instead, she just motioned for Moonbay to remove her shirt, so she and Hiltz could bandage her ribs. Feeling iffy about exposing a good deal of skin to Hiltz, she remembered she was revealed somewhat anyway and removed her shirt, leaving only her skirt and black sports bra on.  
  
Thus the rhythmic pattern began as Hiltz bandaged Moonbay's ribs. Wrap, wrap, pull. Wrap, wrap, pull. Finally, it was over and the pain had subsided somewhat in Moonbay's ribs, although they slightly burned. Fiona then handed a bottle of red fluid to her and told her to drink a gulp of it. "It's a pain killer; you'll feel better in a few minutes." Moonbay did as she was told, although she was afraid that Hiltz was controlling Fiona with his mind, much like Reese. She put her shirt back on and lay down on a pillow made from Fiona and Hiltz's cloaks, and Ayamin's saddle. Hiltz returned to his spot at the driver's seat of the wagon, which was lead by Xavier and Ayamin, and the wagon once again moved forward. The pain gone from Moonbay's ribs, and the painkillers then taking affect, she found it hard to stay awake, and drifted off to sleep, Fiona protectively watching over her.  
  
* * *  
  
Moonbay awoke the next morning to find herself in a warm bed. She was dressed in a warm robe, and was dreadfully comfortable. Sunlight was streaming through her window as she looked around the room, sitting up, a slight burned emitting from her ribs. Rubbing her side, she found a green bed jacket hanging off a chair by a desk, which she quickly put on along with a pair of slippers and went out into the hall.  
  
The first thing she sensed when she entered the hall was the delightful aroma of eggs and bacon, along with the familiar scent of salt spiked coffee. *Fiona sure does like that salty coffee.* Quietly walking down the still corridor, Moonbay found the stairs and climbed down them. Upon reaching the kitchen door, she slid it open and peeked in to see Fiona standing at the stove, making what looked to be a delicious breakfast. Moonbay smiled and was about to enter the kitchen when the sound of boots reached her ears, causing her to whirl around, must to the distaste of her ribs. Grabbing her ribs in pain, she gasped as she came face to face with Hiltz. Hiltz, however, barely flinched as he looked at her with stern eyes, only the littlest hint of concern in them.  
  
"Ribs hurt?" He asked, moving past her towards the kitchen. Moonbay scowled as he moved towards Fiona, withdrawing a knife from his belt. Moonbay, panicking, had barely screamed out a warning when Hiltz began to chop ham slices. Taken aback, Moonbay looked at Fiona, confused. Fiona, on the other hand, had just stricken up a lively conversation with the man, laughing every so often as Hiltz pulled a joke or two. Slumping her shoulders in defeat, Moonbay released her aching ribs and walked into the kitchen, and watched as her best friend laughed and joked with their old enemy.  
  
* * *  
  
Moonbay sat quietly in the large spring pool in the caves behind the house. Her hair, now lose from the ponytails and braids, hung loosely on her shoulders. She was immersed shoulders down in the hot water, letting it sooth her aching muscles. There were still bruises on her body from where the King had beaten her, and her ribs still ached. She was so caught up in wallowing in self pity that she did not hear Fiona enter the cave. "Moonbay?" Moonbay's head shot up at the sound of her friend's voice as Fiona walked towards the edge of the bath, covered in only a bathrobe. "Can I join you?" Moonbay solemnly nodded, wondering now if she could ever trust Fiona again.  
  
Fiona removed her robe and eased herself into the warm water, letting out a happy sigh as the water surrounded her body. Moonbay watched her for a few aggravating minutes before finally exploding. "Do you mind explaining yourself!?" Fiona, taken by surprise, jumped slightly at Moonbay's outburst, making water splash around her.  
  
"What do you mean..."  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean!" Moonbay snapped, staring daggers at her friend. "You're buddy-buddy with our sworn enemy!" Fiona, to Moonbay's surprise, was angered by this remark, as she too, snapped at Moonbay in rage.  
  
"He's not our enemy anymore Moonbay!" Fiona growled, her red eyes flashing angrily. "He's our friend! If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be in the second level of hell by now!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Moonbay retorted, her hands balled into fists underneath the water's surface.  
  
"I was sick!" Fiona snapped back, tears now coming to her eyes as she remembered. "I was terribly sick and Hiltz found me and cared for me!" Moonbay fell silent as her friend continued to look at her in the cruelest way, almost afraid to say anything more. "I know, I was surprised too, when I saw Hiltz sleeping on the floor next to my bed, and put everything else aside to care for me." Moonbay remained silent, never taking her eyes off Fiona. "While you were sleeping, even though I wanted to be by your side, Hiltz had me do my chores, to keep me from worrying about you. And I thank him, because I would have been a wreak!"  
  
Moonbay continued to remain silent, this time narrowing her eyes as she moved her face closer to Fiona's. "That still can't erase what he did on Zi! And you look at you, head over heels in love with the guy!"  
  
"I'm not in love with him! Nor does he love me!" Fiona snapped back. "I was once but I never will be again! I love Thomas and it's going to stay that way!"  
  
Moonbay gasped. "You... were in love with him?"  
  
"He was my fiancé, back before the pods, back before the Death Saurer. True, I loved him then, but that love has passed." Moonbay sat stunned, looking at Fiona as if she had sprouted wings or something. "So, whoever says that I am in love with him is wrong."  
  
Moonbay finally sighed and nodded, before muttering an apology. "Sorry I doubted you Fiona, but I still don't trust him."  
  
"You don't have to Moonbay. You don't have to." Moonbay smiled at Fiona, who smiled back, and once again, they were best friends.  
  
* * *  
  
Hiltz sat staring out at the village on the front porch steps. It was unusually quiet that evening, too quiet. Corandell was at home tending to his mother, who had fallen ill shortly before Hiltz and Fiona left for their last mission. The girls were in the bathing caves, and from what Xavier had told him, they had a bit of a fight about him. Hiltz just shrugged it off. He didn't like getting in someone else's fights, so he mainly kept to himself. His patience was well rewarded when Xavier told him the girls made up, and now were chatting freely. Unfortunately, Moonbay still didn't trust Hiltz. It didn't matter to Hiltz though. He had two people that trusted and forgave him, and he had Xavier, it didn't matter if Moonbay trusted him or not, he wasn't going to force her.  
  
Hiltz pulled his pipe and a bag of kingsfoil from his belt and prepared it. It was rather peaceful that night, and Hiltz wanted it to stay that way. But he had the faintest feeling he was forgetting something. Just then it hit him. It was almost six, by the sound of the girls coming towards the house, laughing and joking, and by the striking of the bell town in the middle of the village. He had to feed to animals. Plus, he wanted to check on Xavier, who was acting rather odd lately. Hiltz just shrugged and got up, stretching, his back and shoulders cracking loudly. "Ugh... I needed that." Hiltz said to himself, taking another puff of his pipe before heading towards the barn.  
  
The impatient shrieks of the Screech Cats were enough to prove the animals hunger as Hiltz threw in the three rabbit carcasses he had captured for them that morning. "One of these days, tikes!" Hiltz called, scratching the rump of the nearest cat. "One of these days I'm going to teach you how to hunt!" The Screech Cats let out a whistle and began ripping the rabbits to shreds. Hiltz laughed and made his way to the main barn, quickly filling Ayamin's food and water bins before moving onto Xavier's stall.  
  
Hiltz's brow furrowed as he looked at the Death Unicorn. The creature was unusually quiet that night, staring off into space and not even acting if he knew Hiltz was standing right next to him. Hiltz rested his hand on Xavier's shoulder, who oddly jumped from surprise at Hiltz's touch. He seemed tired, and oddly not very coordinated. "Oh, Hiltz, sorry but you scared me."  
  
"Xavier," Hiltz said, reaching out to the Death Unicorn with his hand, "are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Never better." Xavier replied, forcing a weak smile, looking more worn out for some reason. "But I am hungry." Deciding against pressing the matter further, and guessing Xavier was just tired from hunting all day for fun, he filled Xavier's food and water bins and walked away. But just as he was going to met Fiona and Moonbay, who were waiting in the door for him, Hiltz heard the unmistakable thunk of something hitting the ground, and Ayamin's shrill and scared cry.  
  
"XAVIER!!" 


	16. Help Me

Chapter 16: Help Me  
  
"XAVIER!!"  
  
Hiltz, closely followed by Fiona and Moonbay, dashed to Xavier's stall to find the large unicorn lying on his side, his eyes closed and his breathing coming in short, pain filled bursts. "Xavier!" Hiltz yelled as he collapsed to his knees by his partner's side. "Xavier, Xavier, wake up! Please, Xavier, open your eyes!" But Xavier continued to lay still save for his pained breathing. Hiltz shook Xavier's shoulder roughly, trying to rouse his comrade, but still, Xavier did nothing. Hiltz quickly removed his glove as Fiona fell to her knees by Xavier's head, stroking him and whispering things into his ear. But as both their bare palms touched his flesh, they found it burning to a terrible degree. Xavier was sick, very sick.  
  
"Fiona," Hiltz said, nearly panicking, yet still held a calm composure, "go get Dr. D. Tell him to bring medicines. Hurry!" Fiona nodded before jumping to her feet and disappearing into Ayamin's stall, soon reemerging on Ayamin's bare back, neither bridle nor saddle, and bolted out the door towards the village. It was then did Hiltz turn to Moonbay, who was scared and lost for words. "Moonbay." Hiltz said in a would be calm voice, Moonbay looking at him with a mixed emotion of fear and hatred. "I know you hate me, but please do me this one task." Moonbay continued to watch him as he reached for a bucket in the corner of Xavier's stall. "Fill the bucket with ice water, and get me a clean rag from the kitchen. We have to lower his temperature." Moonbay didn't move, not even when Hiltz handed her the bucket. "Moonbay, please!" Hiltz said again, with more anxiety in his voice as he thrust the bucket towards her. "Please!" Moonbay looked up from the bucket to look with shock into Hiltz's steadily moistening eyes. They were filled with a fear and sadness that Moonbay would swear she would never see coming from Hiltz. With a shaking hand, she reached for the bucket and with a quick turn on her heel, made a mad dash to the house.  
  
* * *  
  
Dr. D sat on his knees by Xavier's side as he examined the unicorn's condition. "His temperature is very high." Dr. D announced, removing the thermometer from Xavier's mouth. "I'm still not very good with unicorn illnesses yet, only human. I'll need to get reference from Dogma's Library in order to see if there is a chance to save him, if he is going to die." At these words, Hiltz clenched his hands, causing Fiona to cup her hands around one to try and comfort him, but it wasn't helping with the unicorn's raged breathing continuously reaching their ears.  
  
Dr. D stood up and stretched his legs. "I would recommend the three of you taking turns watching him tonight. If anything in his condition changes, contact me immediately." Fiona and Hiltz nodded, both looking very grim. Moonbay just stood there, not really listening. All she could think about was the look Hiltz had given her when he handed her the bucket earlier. She didn't even notice Dr. D leave. She finally snapped out of her trance when Fiona touched her shoulder.  
  
Moonbay looked up at Fiona, then at Xavier, still lying on the ground, panting something terrible. It was only when she turned to grab the bucket again did Moonbay notice Hiltz was gone from the stall. "Fiona, where's Hiltz?"  
  
"He went into the house for a minute to get a few things. He's going to stay with Xavier tonight." Fiona explained, stroking Ayamin's nose, who was standing by the doorway. "Moonbay, could you help me get Ayamin settled in the shed by the house. I don't want him to get sick too." Moonbay, though still slightly shaken by Hiltz's look, agreed, and helped Fiona move Ayamin's supplies to the old shed.  
  
* * *  
  
Hiltz sat snuggled into the corner of Xavier's stall, a warm blanket over his shoulders, and Xavier's hot head resting in his lap. The unicorn's temp was still high, even through the splashing of water over his body. Hiltz was getting increasingly worried about his old friend, running his hand up and down his neck, letting his friend know he was there. But Xavier didn't move save for his breathing, nor did he even open his eyes. Hiltz sighed and hugged Xavier's head closer to him, careful not to stab himself with Xavier's horn. Hiltz's foot slid while doing this, coming contact with what Hiltz saw was his palantir. Curious, Hiltz drew it in with his foot before taking it into his bare hand, its coolness a relief from Xavier's warm hide. Purple smoke immediately began to swirl around the center of the sphere, showing that someone was trying to contact him. Hiltz, too tired to care looked wearily as Dogma's face appeared in the stones depths.  
  
*"Hiltz, I have an assignment for y... Good lord, what are you doing in a barn?"* Dogma asked, a bit irritated at the fact his best assassin was sleeping in a barn. It was only when Xavier let out a hacking cough that Dogma acknowledged his presence. *"What happened to Xavier?"*  
  
"He fell ill this afternoon." Hiltz answered solemnly, running his hand over Xavier's head, calming his friend. "I do not know what is wrong with him."  
  
Dogma remained silent as he examined Xavier with his eyes. *"Xyfin Flu."* Dogma answered finally, recognizing the symptoms. *"It's a disease that only affects demons. Lesser demons, such as Death Unicorns, are at a much higher risk at catching the disease then more powerful demons are. It is no surprise that Xavier got it."*  
  
"Why is it no surprise?"  
  
*"Xavier's never had it before."* Hiltz blinked in confusion. *"Xyfin Flu is a lot like chicken pox. You get it once, and if you get it bad the first time, you never get it again. But this is a little more serious I'm afraid."* Dogma concluded, his brow furrowing in distaste. *"You never get it again only if you survive the first time."*  
  
Hiltz gulped. "Survive it the first time?" Unconsciously, he gripped Xavier's head tighter, surprisingly not choking the poor thing. "Is it that serious?" He was answered by a grave nod from his employer.  
  
*"There is, however, a cure for Xyfin Flu. But it's extremely hard to find."*  
  
"Tell me." Hiltz begged. "Please tell me. I'll do anything to save Xavier." Tears were forming in Hiltz eyes now, falling on Xavier's head and almost evaporating immediately.  
  
Dogma, upon seeing the fear and sorrow in Hiltz's eyes, nodded. *"The cure for Xyfin Flu is made up of several items. Three of the items I have in my potions cabinet, but there are four more ingredients that must be found."* Hiltz nodded hurriedly, hoping Dogma would hurry up and tell him what the ingredients were. *"The four ingredients I need you to retrieve are the blood of a blue Razor Scale Dragon, the hair of an Aqua Unicorn, the Dragon Tear flower, and the final ingredient, the blood of a young, black woman."* Hiltz cringed at the last one, which he knew he was within reach of it, but there was no way he would be able to get it without that persons trust. *"From what I understand you have one of those ingredients within reach, Hiltz."* Dogma said after a few moments silence. *"But from what I also know, this person doesn't seem to trust you. I believe her name is Moonbay, is it not?"*  
  
Hiltz was shocked at how accurate Dogma was in his guess, and hurriedly nodded again. "Yes, but she seems distrustful of me, and it's not like I blame her." Hiltz made a growl of self distaste in the back of his throat, knowing exactly why Moonbay did not like him one bit. But then again, Fiona didn't trust him either until she remembered Hiltz's past, before the pod, and then she remembered that he wasn't always a bad guy. Moonbay and the others might need a little more prodding, like Dr. D, who needed Hiltz to risk his own life to save his, and Hiltz still had the scars. "But, please, tell me were I can find the ingredients that are not immediately available to me, and I shall set out immediately for them."  
  
*"The blood of the blue Razor Scale Dragon can be found in Dragonfang Valley, which is located in the middle of the Vemafin continent to the East."* Hiltz nodded, taking his notebook from his pocket and writing it down hurriedly. *"But Hiltz, I should warn you about something."* Hiltz looked up from the notebook to look into his master's face. *"This just so happens to be Razor Scale breeding season and they can be rather hostile. But that is basically not the worse part of it. First off, they are huge, about three-fourths the size of my castle, and they travel in groups. Huge groups."*  
  
"Oh joy." Hiltz said, Dogma giving an agreeing nod.  
  
*"Your best bet is to get a scale from a sleeping Razor Scale. They don't have enemies that can kill them easily, thus they sleep very hard. A bomb could be going off and they'd still sleep."* Hiltz breathed a sigh of relief. *"Now then for the other ingredients. An Aqua Unicorn is rather difficult to find because they blend in so well with seaweed and can melt into water. How they do it I have no idea, but there is one way to draw them out."*  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
*"They like music and song, so sing to them. Preferably a song about the sea."* Dogma answered, rather enjoying this exchange of knowledge. *"If they like it, they'll come right out of the water and within reach for you to take a hair. If they don't like it, you can buy a hair from a nearby village's shaman, but they can be rather pricy."* Hiltz nodded. He had seen the prices on goods sold by shaman from his travels, and they were very high. *"Now for the Dragon Tear Flower. That is found in Hyrule, on Vemafin. Just ask any Hyrulian where to find them and they should be easy to find."* Hiltz nodded and thanked Dogma.  
  
"I shall set out first thing in the morning." Hiltz said as Xavier let out another hacking cough. "But I'll be in need of a ride to these locations."  
  
*"Already arranged."* Dogma happily replied. *"Another Death Unicorn shall be by tomorrow morning to retrieve you. His name is Shade. He's one of my most trusted Unicorns', and I believe he shall be willing to help."*  
  
Hiltz sighed in relief. "Thank you my Lord. I am eternally gratefully." Dogma smiled as the purple fog once again obscured his face, leaving a relieved Hiltz behind with his terribly ill friend.  
  
Dogma sighed and fell back into his chair and looked across the room to where the Unicorn mentioned, Shade was standing in the shadows. "Do you understand the task I wish you to perform?" Dogma asked in a low voice, now staring into the fire next to where Shade was standing.  
  
"Yes my Lord and I shall always understand your will." Shade answered. His one eye stared at Dogma with great respect for the demon. "I shall do everything in my power to make sure Hiltz returns safely with the ingredients."  
  
"A lot is at stake if Xavier dies. You remember." Dogma said, puffing on his pipe.  
  
"Yes my Lord, I know what is at stake, and I know my duty, as my duty should have been over three hundred years ago." Shade said quietly, his eye closing. "But putting the idea of his master behind." Shade continued his voice grave. "I must save my son."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Ah yes, the end of yet another chapter in this story.  
  
Hiltz: Yeah, you would have been done sooner if A). You weren't in Florida enjoying yourself and B). if you didn't get grounded from the computer!  
  
Battousai: Well... anyway, I have a note I've been meaning to add since a few chapters ago.  
  
Fiona armor, which unfortunately was difficult to describe, looks exactly like Sango's armor from InuYasha.  
  
Battousai: Well, anyway, can't wait to see your reviews! Bye bye! ^_^ 


	17. Dragon Slayer

Chapter 17: Dragon Slayer  
  
Hiltz awoke from his deep sleep at the touch of a soft hand on his cheek. Opening his eyes, he smiled seeing Fiona's sweet face. "I have your gear ready for you, Shade should be here shortly." Although tired, Hiltz nodded and left Xavier, still panting and hacking in his stall after making Fiona promise to care for him while Hiltz was gone. Upon reaching the house, Hiltz saw his gear, just as Fiona said lying on the kitchen table. To Hiltz's utter surprise however, Moonbay was standing by the table, clutching something in her hand.  
  
"Moonbay?" Hiltz asked, walking towards her, confused. "What are you doing?"  
  
Moonbay didn't say anything, just reached out her hand and opened it. In her palm lay a small locket, strung on a delicate gold chain. "A unicorn's hair should be put in a special place." Moonbay said. "My daughter was a swimmer. She gave this locket to me for my birthday. A unicorn born in water should have its hair in this locket." Hiltz picked up the locket and looked at it, noticing a shell fastened to it. A trident was carved on the front. "It's so you don't lose the hair." Hiltz looked up at Moonbay, who looked back at him. Then, out of nowhere, Moonbay broke into a heart filled smile. Hiltz, shocked, quickly recovered and smiled back, grateful for Moonbay's generosity.  
  
"Thank you Moonbay." Hiltz said before they embraced each other in a strong hug, Fiona watching and smiling from the back door. They pulled away and Hiltz fastened the locket around his neck, just in time to hear a loud knock at the front door. Hiltz watched forward and opened it to reveal Dogma, wrapped in a warm cloak standing in the doorway. "Good morning my Lord." Hiltz greeted, stepping to the side to allow Dogma through. "I'm almost ready."  
  
"Good," Dogma stated, sitting a chair, "Shade should be here shortly." Hiltz nodded and offered some coffee for the horse demon. Although drozy, Dogma declined, saying he was going back to bed when he got home. "I was up late last night doing some research." Dogma said, gladly taking the water Fiona offered him. "I was making sure I wasn't forgetting something about Xyfin Flu."  
  
Hiltz sat in the chair across from him. "Did you find anything?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing. I got everything. But there is something I should tell you Hiltz." Hiltz looked at Dogma with puzzlement in his eyes. "If Xavier dies, there will be something more at stake then your broken heart." Hiltz's eyes went wide. "I'm unable to tell you what it is now; you are not ready to know the truth. But you must save Xavier at all costs, do you understand me?" Hiltz shaking. He didn't know what to say. Finally, after a few seconds, Hiltz calmed himself and nodded. A shrill whinny echoed from the front.  
  
"Ah, Shade is here." Dogma said, standing. "Gather your gear. Shade isn't the most patient unicorn." Hiltz gathered his equipment and grabbed his cloak from the hook by the door. He reopened the door and stepped out, his eyes resting on a unicorn just standing in the front yard. This unicorn was much larger then any Death unicorn had ever seen. His horn had to be almost three and a half feet long, and his mane and tail were long and crimped. Several scars were on the unicorn's body, some large and some small. But it was his eyes that caught Hiltz's attention. He only had one. The other was closed, a large scar running over it. Swallowing, Hiltz walked down the stairs and fastened his stuff to the saddle on Shade's back, and wrapped his cloak around him.  
  
Fiona bounded down the stairs towards him, a package in her hands. "Hiltz, I want you to have this." Hiltz reached over and took the package and unwrapped the brown paper. A silver shirt of what looked to be pearly mail fell from the paper onto Hiltz's hands. "I found it in the attic last night." Fiona explained, her hands clasped at her front. "I was trying to keep my mind off of Xavier by looking through Ameraline's old things when I found it."  
  
Hiltz turned the shirt over in his hands, admiring its design. "Mythril." Dogma and Shade said in unison, in awe at the sight of the shirt. "This, lassie, is not an ordinary gift from home." Shade began, looking at the shirt. "This is a rare mythril chain mail shirt. Made by the dwarves long ago for Elves. It's light as a feather, but strong as dragon hide. No blade can pierce a person's flesh if the person is wearing one."  
  
Hiltz smiled and slipped the shirt into one of the saddle bags. "Thank you Fiona, I shall think of you when I am wearing it into battle." Fiona smiled and retreated back to the front porch. Hiltz smiled at them one last time before climbing into the saddle. "Remember our promise Fiona." Hiltz called. "Take care of Xavier until I return." Fiona nodded, tears filling her eyes as Shade whirled around and ran as fast as his thick legs could carry him towards the port.  
  
* * *  
  
After docking at Sunrise Port, Shade and Hiltz bolted through the country side, stopping only to get water, supplies and eat. It took a full day to reach Dragonfang Valley. Shade however showed no signs of tiring as they made their way.  
  
Dragonfang Valley was gigantic, home to dragons and Dragon Riders. As Hiltz and Shade neared the valley, a small white dragon flew by overhead, and landed right in front of them. The dragon lowered on its front legs to reveal a woman sitting on it's a back, a Messenger. "Hiltz Yaven, long time no see." Cooed the woman as she dismounted her dragon. Her long white hair was pulled back in a loose braid, the end tied on a wooden ring. Her face resembled that of a cat, with drooping pointy ears sticking out of her hair.  
  
"Anna Maria, it's a pleasure to see you as well. But I am in a bit of a hurry so if you can please move to the side..."  
  
"Not if you are here to kill one of my kin." Anna Maria said coolly, drawing her sword. "You may have saved me from an Orc raid but I'm not about to let you harm one of my kin." Hiltz dismounted from Shade's back and walked forward towards Anna Maria.  
  
"I'm not here to hurt one of your kin." Hiltz replied, pushing the blade of the sword away from him. "I need to harvest the blood of a blue Razor Scale."  
  
Anna Maria scowled. "I still will not let you pass, even if you come here to harvest blood of a dragon."  
  
"Not even just three drops for a Xyfin Flu antidote?" At this Anna Maria lowered her sword, looking at Hiltz in disbelief.  
  
"Xavier has Xyfin Flu?" Hiltz nodded. "Well this changes things." Anna Maria resheathed her sword and remounted her dragon. "I'll lead you to the realm of the Razor Scales. It is almost sundown, and they shall be asleep soon. But first, a drink and some food?" Hiltz turned to Shade, how nodded and walked towards Hiltz, allowing the boy to climb on his back. "Up Snowfire! We fly!" Snowfire, Anna Maria's dragon, roared and spread his large wings, taking to the air. Hiltz clipped Shade's flanks as they soon followed close behind, running as fast as they could.  
  
* * *  
  
Shade crept silently behind Hiltz as they made their way through the opening of a large cave. It was dark, only the glow of Shade's horn showing the way. The sound of dripping water filled their ears as they made their way deeper into the cave. Hiltz's machete was drawn and ready, a large vial in his other hand. It wasn't long before they both could hear the sound of loud breathing. The glow fell upon the shimmering scales of a large green Razor Scale, asleep, a lick of flame spouting from its nostrils every so often. It had massive, large V shaped scales covering every inch of its body. Large black horns protruded from its head, and beginning in the middle of them and running down the dragon's back and between its massive wings were large spikes. Hiltz beckoned Shade to continue following him ever deeper into the cave on their quest for a blue Razor Scale.  
  
It was several minutes later after passing several more dragons did Shade tug on Hiltz cloak, nodding over to an extremely massive blue Razor Scale. It had to be the biggest of them all. Long fangs sticking out of its mouth as it slept almost touched the ground, its head as long as about three jeeps from the Imperial Army in a row. Taking a deep breathe, Hiltz walked forward, his machete out and ready.  
  
His eyes scanned the neck of the dragon for a good scale to cut away until he saw a scale that appeared loose. Smiling at his good fortune, Hiltz resheathed his machete and pulled at the scale, tugging it away. Shoving it into his pocket, he drew out his knife and made a large knick in the dragon's skin. A large drop of blood soon followed, which was quickly caught by the vial. Two more drops followed, and Hiltz had enough blood. Smiling, he turned back towards Shade and they made their way towards the exit. However, before they reached the first dragon, they heard a large roar coming from where the blue dragon was. Turning towards that end of the tunnel, Hiltz and Shade could barely make out line of the dragon's head, tossing and roaring as if it was in dire pain. "Oh no." Shade muttered, his eyes going wide in fear.  
  
"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Hiltz asked, putting the vial in his pouch.  
  
Shade gulped and continued watching the dragon, almost too scared to move. "It's having a nightmare. That's the only thing that can wake a Razor Scale, a really bad nightmare." Hiltz knew that there was more coming, Shade was just a little too scared at the moment to say anything. "And when they wake up from a nightmare, they are in a certain state that is bad news to us."  
  
"And that state would be?"  
  
"Blood lust."  
  
"Oh dear..." No sooner had Hiltz uttered those words did the dragon's eyes shoot open, its pupils wide and staring right at them. Its orange eye settled on them as it opened its mouth and let out a screeching, deafening roar. After pausing for a few seconds, Hiltz and Shade let out a terrified scream and ran as fast as they could out of the cave, Hiltz quickly leaping on Shade's back. They were about twenty yards from the mouth of the cave when the dragon burst from the depths, spreading its wings and soaring through the air, blocking out the light of the moon. Shade, thanks to an overpowering adrenaline rush, began running faster then any speed Hiltz had ever experience on Xavier. But the adrenaline rush wasn't enough to outrun the gigantic dragon, and Hiltz knew this, as the Razor Scale was turning, and diving towards them.  
  
For the first time in his life, Hiltz was terrified. He had never experienced an enemy like this, and he had no idea of how to fend it off. The dragon's scales were way too think and strong to be pierced by an arrow, and the only other weakness Hiltz could find on the dragon was its beating wings. But the glowing at the dragon's head made Hiltz realize something. The only other thing that was unprotected besides the wings, were its eyes. It was a gamble, but Hiltz needed to take it, it was either that, or he and Shade were barbeque. He unfastened his bow from Shade's saddle and drew an arrow from the quiver. Loading his bow, Hiltz aimed, the point of the arrow aligned with the dragon's left eye. With one last prayer, Hiltz let go of the bow string, letting the arrow fly, shutting his eyes while doing so.  
  
A screeching wail of pain got Hiltz's attention, causing him to open his eyes as Shade slowed. "Nice shootin' laddie!" Shade exclaimed, looking over at the dragon, which had landed not too far away. The dragon was roaring with pain, pawing at its left eye, which an arrow had pierced. "The dragon's eye will heal in time, but right now its best we leave." Shade said, shaking his mane. "We have two more ingredients to get." Hiltz nodded and clicked his tongue, causing Shade to move forward. They continued forward, the dragon roaring in the background, trying to claw out the arrow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Two chapters in one day, damn I'm good! And I'm writing this in writers block too.  
  
Xavier: Not bad, not bad at all.  
  
Shade: Although I kinda feel sorry for the poor dragon. The lad did shoot his eye.  
  
Phoenix: Don't worry; I don't think we'll be seeing the last of the dragon. Stay tuned, I've already got chapter 18 in works. 


	18. A Song for a Unicorn

Chapter 18: A Song for a Unicorn  
  
"That was insane! You stopped Saphira!" Anna Maria exclaimed as Hiltz dismounted from Shade's back. "No one has ever shot an arrow at Saphira before!"  
  
"You make this sound like a big deal." Hiltz answered back, taking the vial from his pouch and examining the blood inside. "All I did was take a lucky shot. Right now I need to get the other ingredients for the potion." Shade made a grunt in agreement and shook sweat from his head and neck. "Anna Maria, can you tell me the nearest body of water where I can find an Aqua Unicorn?"  
  
Anna Maria was quiet for a second as she thought, racking her brain for a possible nearby body of water. "I'm going to have to say... The lake located at the bottom of the Zymin Mountains. Twenty leagues away." Anna Maria finally said, walking towards Hiltz. "But why don't you stay the night." Hiltz stiffened. "You must be tired." Anna Maria purred as she moved closer to Hiltz.  
  
She slid her hands around Hiltz's waist, but before she could kiss him, he turned his head. "I'm sorry, but I must go there now." Hiltz said. "The night is still young and I must put in more travel today if I am to save Xavier."  
  
Disappointed, Anna Maria backed away, taking something from her own pouch and handing it to him. "At least take this." The package she held in her hand was wrapped in large leaves, and tied in green string. "It was a gift from the Elves of Lothlòrien. Lambas; I want you to take it." Hiltz took the package and stuffed it in his pouch. "May this bread lift your spirits when they are low."  
  
"Thank you old friend." Hiltz said. "And may your travels to unknown lands be fare you well." And with that, he drew her into a tight hug before turning to Shade and leaving the valley of the dragons.  
  
* * *  
  
The moon was high above them as midnight showed itself on Hiltz watch. It was getting late, but Shade insisted they continue through the plain they were traveling. "Is there basically a reason that we are still riding even though it's past midnight?" Hiltz complained, hugging his cloak tighter about him as an owl hooted through the night.  
  
"This path is well guarded by robbers and thieves lad." Shade said, as he wearily continued down the beaten path. "If we stop to make camp now, we'll be dead by morning." Hiltz shivered and said nothing more, the cool night air enough to keep him awake. "I wouldn't worry though. Once we are outside of the plain and into the forest out yonder we shall rest for a while." Shade added, twitching his ears at every sound the night made. "The woods will keep us safe."  
  
Hiltz stifled a yawn and unwound his rope. He was so tired he was afraid of falling out of the saddle. He fashioned a harness from the rope and tied it around him before tying the remaining rope around the horn of Shade's saddle. *If this doesn't keep me in saddle nothing will.* Hiltz thought to himself as they continued their way. Shade just made an amused snort before turning back to the road.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they entered the forest, which was made of dense trees and brush. Animals scurried through the underbrush on their search of food, quickly diving into the protection of the bushes as Death Unicorn and rider passed by. Hiltz was dead tired and was quietly praying for Shade to stop somewhere for camp. Shade however, had something else in mind. "There, boy, look." Hiltz looked up with sleep filled eyes to where Shade was pointing with his horn. "The woods are filled with dangerous animals, but none can climb trees. You'll be safe in that tree there."  
  
"You climb, I hope?" Hiltz inquired, untying the rope that bound him.  
  
Shade shook his head. "Don't need to. No animal dares fight a Death Unicorn. It's you I'm worried about." Hiltz felt enlightened by this sign of affection that he gave the unicorn a pat on the shoulder before dismounting. "You should probably only take your sword and your cloak up with you. It will save time in the morning." Hiltz fell to the ground and looked at Shade. The unicorn could not see Hiltz at that moment, as the side Hiltz was on was the side where he lost his eye.  
  
Hiltz cleared his throat and began to climb the tree. "Tell me, why are you so concerned for Xavier's well being?" Hiltz asked, settling down in hallow at the base of the tree branches. "What do you have to gain if Xavier survives?"  
  
"What I have to gain is what Dogma said would be lost if Xavier dies." Shade answered, moving closer to the shadows of the tree in order to hide. "There was a reason the Wargs attacked Xavier and his birth mother when he was little." Hiltz fell silent, wondering what Shade meant. "There were Orcs riding those Wargs." Hiltz gasped. "The Orcs were ordered to kill Xavier, but they only succeeded in killing his mother."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"I was there." Hiltz's breathe caught in his chest. "I was there, because I was always by his mother's side, as it was my duty to be."  
  
Hiltz breathed hard, taking in shaky breathes. "Why was it your duty?"  
  
"She was my mate." Hiltz's head whipped over to the stallion. "Thus Xavier... is my son."  
  
"But why haven't you told him if he is your son? Does he know?"  
  
"No, he doesn't, and I don't believe I will tell him." Hiltz snuggled deeper into his cloak, the air getting cooler. "I didn't to break his heart. Your mother was a god send when she took Xavier in, and I couldn't thank her enough when I told her. But she tried to talk me into taking Xavier back, not because she didn't want him, but because she knew it was the right thing to do. But I turned her down. I could not take him with me. I was continuously hunted then, and I couldn't protect him on my own. Therefore, I left him with her, and never showed who I was to him."  
  
Hiltz leaned back against a branch. Sleep was creeping up on him now, but he didn't want to sleep, he wanted to know what would happen if his 'little brother' died. "Then what is the big emergency if Xavier dies?" He asked, his eyes drooping shut.  
  
"Xavier was chosen to guard the password of the chamber were a sacred relic is kept. The chamber will only open to those specific words, and to his specific voice. This relic, a weapon that Dogma's master once wielded, is said to be strong enough to destroy a thousand demons. The relic I am talking about is called the Sacred Scythe, Lunatan Venus." Hiltz stiffened. That was scythe Dogma had mentioned before. He however, was not told of the scythe's power. "If an enemy too strong were to attack Rehemoram when the scythe was sealed into the chamber that is unable to open, the outcome could mean the destruction of Rehemoram, and with Xavier's condition, we have no time to chose a new password guard and do the spell before Xavier dies."  
  
Hiltz nodded and hummed in understanding. "So, who wielded the scythe before?" Hiltz asked, getting more interested in this by the second.  
  
"Why, who else but the Sage of Death, cursed to roam the worlds as a panther until a new body can be found. And that could take centuries." Shade answered. "But now it is late, and you have to get some rest in order to find an Aqua Unicorn. I suggest we leave the rest of the story for another time." Hiltz was only too glad to agree, as he snuggled into his cloak and closed his eyes, welcoming sleep as it enveloped him.  
  
* * *  
  
Birds chirped and dew trickled off the leaves as the sun rose over the horizon. Hiltz was curled into a ball under his cloak, comfortable and unwanting to move. "Hiltz!" Called Shade, walking the young assassin from his deep sleep. "It's time to move. We are almost to the Zymin Mountains now." Hiltz, now fully remembering his mission, got up from his make shift bed and leapt down to where Shade was standing. Giving the unicorn an affectionate pat on the neck, Hiltz mounted and pulled a lambas wafer from his pouch, munching on it as Shade began walking towards the outskirts of the forest.  
  
They did not travel long when Hiltz heard the sound of hooves and a small stream. "Shade, do you hear that?" He asked, his voice at a whisper as he strained his ears. The unicorn nodded, his ears turned towards the sound. "Do you think we should see if it's a Aqua Unicorn?"  
  
"I believe it would be a good idea." Shade answered, his nostrils taking in the scent of the air, hoping to find a trace of the unicorn's scent. Shade lowered his head and moved towards the sound, his nose still sniffing the air. They finally reached what looked to be a grove and a stream with a deer drinking from it, its hooves resting on gravel. "It was just a deer." Shade said, disappointed. "Oh well, on to the mountains."  
  
Hiltz nodded and sighed in disappointment as well, but as they were turning away from the grove, Hiltz looked back, and saw something poking its head out of the water. "Shade, look!"  
  
Shade turned his head back towards the spring and gasped. There, in all its wonder, was an Aqua Unicorn. Its slender neck was arching out of the water, holding up a delicate and beautifully sculpted head. The horn that spiraled from its forehead was the color of aquamarine stones, its eyes looking as if they were sapphires implanted into its head. Its body was not covered in fur, like a normal unicorn, but in tiny, silvery blue scales, which glinted in the morning sun. Its targeted mane was bluish green in color, and looked as if it was tangled with seaweed. Its fin like ears twitched and it looked at them before diving into the water to hide.  
  
Hiltz swallowed. He wasn't about to let this one get away, even if he had to hook it with an old fashioned rod and reel. Dismounting from Shade, Hiltz walked forward to the water and stood by the bank, taking a quick glance at the deer, which seemed not to care of his presence. He turned back to the bank then, and closing his eyes took a deep breathe and sang:  
  
Lay down  
  
Your sweet and weary head  
  
Night has fallen  
  
You have come to journey's end  
  
Sleep now  
  
And dream of the ones who came before  
  
They are calling  
  
From across the distant shore  
  
As Hiltz sang, he did not notice the slender horn reemerging from the springs depths, and a pair of sapphire like eyes watching him.  
  
Why do you weep?  
  
What are these tears upon your face?  
  
Soon you will see  
  
All of your fears will pass away  
  
Safe in my arms  
  
You're only sleeping  
  
The unicorn's head rose from the water entirely, continuing to watch Hiltz as he continued to sing. This human's voice was entrancing. He could song better then any other human he had ever meet, almost as good as an elf. But what were the streams of water running down his face, and what were they for?  
  
What can you see?  
  
Above the horizon  
  
Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Across the sea  
  
A pale moon rises  
  
The ships have come  
  
To carry you home  
  
The unicorn swan closer to shore, its ears twitching. This human's voice was filled with sorrow as he sang. He wanted to know why this human was sad, and why he was here in the first place.  
  
And dawn will turn  
  
To silver glass  
  
A light on the water  
  
All souls pass  
  
Hope fades  
  
Into the world of night  
  
Through shadows fallen  
  
Out of memory and time  
  
Don't say  
  
We have come now to the end  
  
White shores are calling  
  
You and I will meet again  
  
The unicorn drew itself from the spring, walking towards Hiltz as Shade watched in the background, filled with awe. Hiltz was succeeding in calling the Aqua Unicorn, and he could sense the sorrow in Hiltz voice.  
  
And you'll be here in my arms  
  
Just sleeping  
  
What can you see?  
  
On the horizon  
  
Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Across the sea  
  
A pale moon rises  
  
The ships have come to carry you home  
  
And dawn will turn  
  
To silver glass  
  
A light on the water  
  
Gray ships pass  
  
Into the West  
  
The tears were coming freely down Hiltz's face now as he finished singing, almost unaware that the unicorn was standing directly in front of him, until he felt the cool touch of the unicorn's nose on his cheek. "Human, why are you sad?" The unicorn asked, licking the salty tears away from Hiltz's face. "You are crying. Tell me why."  
  
"My friend is dying." Hiltz answered, daring to put his hand on the unicorn's smooth neck. "I must gather ingredients for a potion or he will die."  
  
"What is ailing him?" Asked the unicorn.  
  
"Xyfin Flu." Hiltz answered.  
  
The unicorn did not move as it remembered what Xyfin Flu was. "You must be from the land of the Dead." The unicorn answered, licking Hiltz's face once again. "But you are crying for your friend, showing you are not evil. Therefore, I shall five you two gifts." Hiltz looked up into the unicorn's beautiful eyes as the unicorn stared back at him. "One, I shall allow you to take one of my hairs. Two, I will be your friend as long as I live, and maybe beyond the grave." Hiltz smiled at the unicorn and reached up and pulled one of its blue hairs from its mane, drawing out the locket Moonbay had given him and delicately placed the hair inside. "Now then," the unicorn said, nudging Hiltz's elbow, "before I give you a symbol of your last gift, may I know your name?"  
  
Hiltz stroked the unicorn's neck and smiled. "My name is Hiltz Yaven." He answered, tucking the locket under his shirt.  
  
"Mine is River." The unicorn replied, raising his head to reveal a shell fastened on a chain around his neck. "Take this shell whistle as a token of our friendship." River said, allowing Hiltz to remove the necklace from his neck. "Blow it when ever you need my help."  
  
Hiltz fastened the necklace around his own neck and patted River once again on the neck. "Thank you River. Thanks to you I am one step closer to saving my friend."  
  
"Anytime Hiltz." River answered before turning back to the spring. "Take care, and may your journey not be in vain." And with that, River disappeared under the surface of the spring.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Ah, the end of another chapter!  
  
Hiltz: Yeah, too bad you can't write anymore on this story until next weekend.  
  
Phoenix: *Growl* Well, anyway, I hope this chapter can satisfy you people until next weekend, bye bye! 


	19. Dreamy Girl at Lakeside

Chapter 19: Dreamy Girl at Lakeside  
  
For the next few hours all Hiltz could hear was the pounding of Shade's hooves as they made their way to Hyrule. Hiltz had heard of the land, knowing it was an elf haven, and was well know for its milk and fishing. Hyrule was much more like a human town then that of an elvish village, but it was the only place a Dragon Tear Flower grew, and that was all that mattered to Hiltz right then.  
  
Shade continued to run even as Hyrule was just over the next hill, its castle piercing the blue sky. Hiltz did not stop him, although he could feel the unicorn's strength fading as he ran. He knew that once they reached the city they could rest, but the sun was setting, and Shade knew that the gate would close soon. "We have to make it past the gate if we are to receive a Dragon Tear Flower!" Hiltz urged Shade, trying to make him run if he could, faster. "We must make it!"  
  
Shade's rhythmic breathing began to become harsh panting and hacking. Hiltz knew he was running the poor unicorn too hard, and pulled back on the reins. Shade, startled, began to slow down; his breathe coming in short, painful gasps. "Why did you stop me?" Shade asked, turning his head so his good eye looked at Hiltz in question. "Do you not want to save Xavier?"  
  
"I want to save Xavier, this is true." Hiltz answered, wiping away some of the sweat away from Shade's neck. "But I do not wish to sacrifice you in order to do so." Shade snorted and turned to the city, where Hiltz could see the sun finally sink behind the castle, and hear the creaking of the gate as it closed. "Seems we're going to have to find a place to camp." Hiltz announced, Shade's horn glowing in the fading sunlight.  
  
"We'll be safer if we go by the lake." Shade answered. "I am friends with the old man who lives in the house by there." Hiltz nodded and clipped his flanks with his heels. Shade turned to the South towards an area leading to a split in the hill, which was fenced off. Shade cleared it easily and made his way down the road, coming to what looked to be a large lake, the other side hidden by fog and evening mist.  
  
"Welcome to Lake Hylia." Came a voice from the doorway as Shade and Hiltz neared what appeared to be a river and a small water fall. "Ah Shade, good to see you." A man in the doorway of a large old house said, spotting the eyeless unicorn.  
  
"I see you still recognize me Zrimick." Shade answered, a smile playing on his lips. "My friend and I are looking for a place to stay until Castle Town reopens the gate in the morning."  
  
"And what brings you to Hyrule?" Zrimick asked, leaning heavily on an old cane.  
  
"We are in need of a Dragon Tea..."  
  
"They were placed on the endangered species list I'm afraid." Zrimick interrupted. "The only way you could get one was if someone of high birth gave you one."  
  
Shade just snorted and stamped his foot. "Then we'll speak to the Queen if we have to." He answered, his tail swishing. "We are in dire need of the flower."  
  
"I still say it's a lost cause." Zrimick added, turning back towards the house. "But if you still wish to try, I have room for you to stay here for just one night. You'll have to try the inn in Kakariko Village." With this, Zrimick turned back into the house, beckoning for them to follow.  
  
* * *  
  
Hiltz walked out of the house, full and tired, to walk about the lakeshore and watch the moon. He found a bridge next to the house which lead to an island in the middle of the lake, and, seeing it was tempting in order to be alone to think, he walked over the bridge to the middle. The walk was slightly long, but it made Hiltz feel good to stretch his legs after riding on Shade's back all day, but all he could think about now was Xavier. Xavier had been looking worse when Hiltz had left home, and he was afraid he might not be able to make it.  
  
Hiltz tried to place Xavier out of his mind as he neared the island, his fingers running through his messy red hair while his eyes looked down at his feet. As soon as his feet hit the grass of the island did he look up and gasp, his eyes settling on someone sitting on the back. It was a woman, her back facing him, as she seemed to watch the stars. Her long, gloriously black hair cascaded down her back, her body propped up on her hands as she leaned back. She was wearing a red and white hakama gi, an outfit that Japanese mikos or priestesses wore. A soft humming reached his ears as Hiltz realized she was singing, her head moving side to side with the rhythm of the song.  
  
Hiltz thought for a second before clearing his throat. The sound he made caught her attention, but when she turned around to look at him, it appeared she already knew he was there. Upon seeing her face, Hiltz gasped again. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She was one of those rare beauties, that when she was born, they broke the mold from which she was made. Her skin looked soft, and had a beautiful healthy shine to it. Her wonderfully sculpted lips broke into a smile when she saw him. Her yellow cat like eyes flashed as she sized him up, before speaking. "Hello, what bring you to Hyrule?"  
  
Hiltz just stood for a few seconds in silence before snapping out of his stupor and answering in a shaky voice. "M...my name is Hiltz. I'm from Rehemoram. I came here looking for a Dragon Tear Flower."  
  
"Is there a particular reason you're looking for that flower?"  
  
"My friend is ill with Xyfin Flu, and I need the flower for the medicine he is supposed to receive." Hiltz answered, slightly quiet, at the point he was afraid she was unable to hear him. But she smiled and stood up, showing she was roughly around his height, her hair down past her rear.  
  
She walked over to him, standing so they were only a foot apart. "So, you have a friend suffering from Xyfin Flu. I am afraid, however, that you will not find one of those flowers available here. The Queen has ordered them unavailable to the public. Only those of noble blood can get them and grant permission to special people to use them." Hiltz hung his head. "But, they may grow in Kokiri Forest, past Lon Lon Ranch." The woman pointed out, pointing towards the northeast. "You might have some luck there."  
  
"Thank you." Hiltz answered, looking up at her again, a smile playing on his lips. "Now, to get off the subject, may I ask your name?"  
  
The woman stopped smiling for a second, almost as if she was doing some quick thinking. "My name... is Kim... My name is Kim." She answered finally, nodding. "I'm a hanyou from Middle Earth. I came here to do some community service." Hiltz blinked a few times before smiling back at her. "So, are you alone in your quest?"  
  
"No, I brought my friend's father with me. A Death Unicorn named Shade." He answered, resting his hand on the hilt of his machete, which he rarely ever took off his belt when he was traveling. "My master, Lord Dogma sent me." At the mention of Dogma's name, Kim seemed to freeze, her eyes going wide.  
  
"Dogma?" She asked, as if trying to make sure what she heard was correct. "Did you say Lord Dogma?" When Hiltz nodded, she just sighed and looked at the ground. "Just double checking." Hiltz looked at her in confusion, or was it in admiration for her beauty? Even he didn't know. But he felt bonded with her for some reason, as if he knew her from somewhere. She just seemed so familiar. "So, you're from the Underworld, eh?" She asked, turning away from him and sitting on a tree trunk nearby.  
  
Hiltz, out of no idea what else to do, walked over and sat on the trunk next to her. "Yes, but originally, I am from Zi." Hiltz stated, looking up at the stars. "I still have a little brother on the planet, but I doubt I shall see him any time soon."  
  
"What was your brother's name?" Asked Kim, reaching down the front of her gi and taking hold of something in her hands.  
  
Hiltz looked at her for a few minutes before answering. "His name was Xzavier." They sat in silence for several more minutes, until Hiltz picked up a leaf at his feet and blew on it, which made an odd sound, making a song. Kim seemed almost in a trance as she listened to the music Hiltz made on his grass harp, her eyes becoming cloudy as she remembered home. "My mother taught me how to play the grass harp." Hiltz said, stopping his music and looking out over the lake. "I had wished that I would have been able to show my brother, but we had to be sealed in pods before I was able to." Kim just sat there, almost acting as if she wasn't listening, but Hiltz knew she was, just not saying anything. Hiltz revered in this moment of silence for quite some time, just looking at her face.  
  
Hiltz could not help but look at her. She was beautiful, yet frighteningly familiar in a way that Hiltz did not know. He felt almost at peace when he looked at her, the blackness of her hair glinting from the moonlight. He was so entranced by her looks that he almost did not hear Shade call from the other shore. His ears perking, Hiltz turned to the shore to spot Shade, almost invisible as his black coat blended with the darkening shadows. "I'm sorry, but I must leave now." Hiltz said standing and stretching. "It was a pleasure just to be in your presence."  
  
"The pleasure was mine, I assure you." Kim answered, breaking out of her trance and looking at him with her golden eyes. Hiltz smiled and turned back to the bridge. He walked half way across the bridge before looking back, hoping to get a glimpse at the maiden one last time. But to his great disappointment, when he turned back towards the island, she was gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Ah, yet the end of another chapter.  
  
Hiltz: Yeah, and now its moving from Lord of the Rings to Legend of Zelda. You can't friggin' make up your own lands!  
  
Phoenix: I'm workin' on it! Well anyway, I bet a lot of questions have been building up since the beginning of this chapter, like:  
  
-Who is this mysterious maiden?  
  
-What will happen to Xavier?  
  
-Will Hiltz and Shade succeed in getting a Dragon Tear Flower?  
  
-Will I get a free piece of pie when I go to grandma's house?  
  
You must tune in next time for the next exciting episode of CHANGES OF THE SOUL! 


	20. Fate of the Dragon Tears

Chapter 20: The Fate of the Dragon Tears  
  
The smell of burning fluids and rotting fish woke Hiltz the next morning, causing him to grab his nose in disgust. "What in the hell smells so bad?" Hiltz demanded, looking down from the loft where he had been sleeping to look down at Zrimick, who appeared to be cooking something in a large cauldron.  
  
"Oh, dreadfully sorry." Zrimick apologized. "I'm making eye drops for a Goron on Death Mountain." He explained as Hiltz climbed down the ladder, his scarf covering his nose and mouth, his eyes watering. "I've been making these for so long I don't even notice the smell anymore."  
  
"Lucky for you." Hiltz retorted, his voice muffled from the scarf. "Where's Shade?" Hiltz asked all of a sudden, looking around to find the Death Unicorn gone.  
  
"He went to go try to convince the Queen for a Dragon Tear Flower. I doubt he'll be successful though."  
  
Hiltz sighed and turned for the door, hoping to get some fresh air before the stench killed him. *No wonder he wants us out by tonight.* Hiltz thought to himself as he began to walk over the bridge again, removing his scarf from his face. *It's so he doesn't kill us with that smell! *  
  
After taking a few deep breathes of the fresh, clean morning air, he continued to walk down towards the island where he had met Kim the night before. Sure enough, there she was, sitting on the same log. "Uh, Miss. Kim?" Kim turned her head towards Hiltz, looking rather pleased to see him. She smiled, and he smiled back before sitting on the log next to her.  
  
"Hiltz," Kim began, looking at him with an odd look on her face, "could you play your grass harp again?" Hiltz looked at her and smiled before pulling the leaf, still perfect and neat from his pocket, and blew on it, playing the song once again. It wasn't long before he felt a weight on his shoulder, telling him Kim had leaned against him. This did not faze Hiltz one bit, for he continued to play his grass harp. They stayed like this for a bit before Hiltz finished the song, looking up at the morning sky, and was just thinking about leaning his head against Kim's before he thought better of it, hearing the sound of hooves on the bridge. Both Hiltz and Kim turned to see Shade coming towards them, a look of total anger on his face. Kim, without Hiltz knowing, got up silently and leaped with a great force onto the high branches of a tree near the bank.  
  
Hiltz got up off the log and walked over to the angry Death Unicorn, running his hands over the feeling part of Shade's neck, trying to calm him. "What happened?" Hiltz asked, rubbing the unicorn's nose.  
  
"She refused to see me that's what!" Shade snapped, thoroughly enraged. "She spoke with other unicorn's but no, leave out the bringer of Death who just happens to be more polite then all the others combined!" Hiltz knew Shade was in a sour mood, and it didn't look like it was going to pass. "Sometimes I wish I never left Egypt. The people worshipped me there!"  
  
Hilt gave his friend an affectionate pat before remembered what Kim had told him the night before. It was then did he remember Kim, but just as he turned around to call her over to introduce her to Shade, he found she was gone, nowhere in sight. "She's gone." Hiltz muttered, turning back towards Shade.  
  
"Who's gone?"  
  
"No one in particular." Hiltz added, leaping onto Shade's back. "Come on. I have an idea where we can find a flower." He pulled on Shade's mane, turning him to the direction of the bridge and clipped his flanks with his heels. As they made their way back over the bridge, Hiltz turned around to see if he could find Kim, but she was still nowhere in sight. With a disappointed sigh, Hiltz turned back around; unaware that Kim was watching him from the tree, a disappointed look on her face as well.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kokiri Forest?" Shade asked, turning towards Hiltz as they made their way to the forest. "What in the world gave you the idea that we would find a flower there?" Hiltz had just told Shade where they were going, but the unicorn was skeptical. He had been to Hyrule several times before, but he had never heard of a Dragon Tear Flower growing in the Kokiri Forest.  
  
Hiltz just wrapped his cloak around himself, the air becoming chilly, as he smelled rain on the air. "Just a haunch. Now quit whining. Seeds from the flowers might have carried from the fields." He answered rather tartly before digging his heels into Shade's sides again, causing the unicorn to go faster. "Let's try to get to the forest before the rain comes. The trees should shelter us from the rain." Shade nodded and began running, the sound of thunder reaching his ears. But just as they approached the forest, the sound of something rotating and flying towards them caught their attention.  
  
It was Shade who recognized the sound, as he had to fight them once before. "PEAHUTS!" Hiltz turned to see what looked like a giant pineapple flying towards them, rotation what looked to be razor edged leaves on the bottom of its large body. "Shoot it with an arrow!" Shade commanded. "There, on the little knob under the blades." It took some straining in order to see it, but sure enough, there was a yellow growth on its underside. Hiltz loaded an arrow, aimed and shot, but unfortunately, he aimed too high. The blade like leaves had chopped up the arrow into fine bits, too small and skinny to even be used as toothpicks. Loading another bow, he aimed again, this time slightly lower, and hit his mark. The Peahut, stunned, stopped, falling over on its side, allowing Hiltz to shot it four more times before it exploded, miraculously leaving behind the arrows he used.  
  
After retrieving his arrows, Hiltz and Shade quickly dashed to the cover of the forest, just in time before the rain began to come down. "It was a good thing you killed it so quickly." Shade commented as they crossed a small bridge into the forest, the sound of the rain hitting the canopy of leaves echoing above them. "Now all we have to do is find a Kokiri who's willing enough to show us around."  
  
"Are they that untrusting of humans?" Hiltz asked, not really knowing what a Kokiri was.  
  
"They don't trust the out side world period." Shade explained, stopping for a moment in a tunnel so he could face Hiltz. "I don't believe I've ever heard of a Kokiri leaving the forest." As he said this, a small ball of light bopped into his face, nearly scaring the poor old unicorn out of his mind. The ball of light fell to the ground, apparently stunned. As it lay on the forest floor, Hiltz saw wings, small multi-colored beetle like wings shining from the light.  
  
"A fairy."  
  
Hiltz leapt down from Shade's back and picked up the small bundle of light just as it began to wake up. "Oh, my head!" It squeaked as Hiltz held it up to his face with one hand, examining it to make sure it didn't hurt itself. "I really wish you didn't have to be so black, I wouldn't have to run into you and knocked my self out." It stood up on shaky legs, letting Hiltz notice that it was female, green in color. Her hair reached down to her waist, clothed in what appeared to be a leaf.  
  
"Navi!" Shade exclaimed, recognizing the small creature. "I didn't recognize you. But then again, how could I when you appeared so suddenly."  
  
The small fairy looked up from her perch on Hiltz's palm to look at the unicorn, taking a few seconds before she realized who it was. "Ah, Shade." She answered back, smiling slightly. "Lovely to see you again."  
  
"The pleasure mine." Shade replied, his ears twitching as he heard the sound of small feet coming towards them from the other end of the tunnel. "I do believe the Kokiri found us." Shade said, turning towards the other end of the tunnel. No sooner had he said this, did a bunch of small child like elves, dressed all in green appear, holding sticks and wooden shields. "And I don't believe they're the welcome party."  
  
Navi flew from Hiltz's hand and landed in front of what appeared the leader, looking rather angry and holding the biggest stick. "Milo! You leave these travelers alone!" She squeaked, flying up and slapping him as hard as her little fairy hands could.  
  
"Beat it Navi. A Kokiri-less fairy shouldn't speak to Kokiri like that!" Squeaked Milo's fairy, Lon. "Besides, they come from the land of the dead!"  
  
"Just because they come from the land of the dead, does not mean they'll hurt us!" Navi shot back. "I happen to be friends with the unicorn, and never once has he hurt us. You know him, it's Shade."  
  
"Shade?" All of the Kokiri chanted, lowering their shields and weapons.  
  
"But why does he have a human?" Milo asked, pointing at Hiltz. "He's never had a human before. That must be why we didn't recognize him right away, because he now wears a saddle."  
  
Shade stepped forward, the shadows moving and filling in the hallow where his eye should have been. "We are looking for a Dragon Tear. My friend was told we could find one here." Milo stopped and thought for a few seconds before remembering. He nodded and beckoned for them both to follow him, and made his way to the other end, the other Kokiri followed suite. Hiltz and Shade followed closely behind, trying hard not to step on any of the small elves.  
  
It didn't take long for Milo to show them what appeared to be another tunnel; leading into what Shade guessed was the Lost Woods. "This is the entrance to the Lost Woods." Milo stated, pointing into the dark depths of the tunnel. "Navi will show you through, as so you don't get lost and turned into a Stalfo." Just by the way Milo said 'Stalfo' made Hiltz shiver uncomfortably. He looked at Shade, who seemed to nod, allowing Hiltz once more on his back. Navi took her place sitting on the sitting on the tip of Shade's horn, glowing brighter then his horn ever could. "Good luck, you're going to need it." Milo said, watching with an evil grin on his face as Hiltz and Shade passed by, hoping with every fiber in his being that they would get caught by a Warg.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are we there yet?" Moaned Hiltz with the air of a small child as they continued through the forest.  
  
"Don't make me turn us around!" Navi threatened. "I will get you lost on purpose if you don't behave yourself." At this Hiltz shut up and watched the trees above as they passed by. Something didn't feel right. It was as if Hiltz knew something was wrong as they continued down the path.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Navi leapt up, bopped Hiltz once on the head to make sure he was awake when Shade rounded a corner, and was about to cry out with a boisterous "We're here!" when she turned towards the field and screamed. Where thousands of Dragon Tears once sat in the ground, lay a pile of charred and mauled remains. All the flowers were destroyed, none were left. "Oh no!" Navi cried, tearing as she landed on one of the scarred petals. "The Wargs and Stalfos must have broken through the magic barrier and got at the flowers!"  
  
Hiltz looked down at the flowers, unbelieving as Shade nudged a limp flower. Then, with the rage building up inside of him, Hiltz let out a tremendous cry of rage, almost shaking the trees around him. From a tree over head, Kim watched sadly as Hiltz sobbed, a broken Stalfo arm in her hands, her claws bloody and broken.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * A/N: Oooh, the end of yet another chapter!  
  
Hiltz: Yes, but why are you dragging this part so long!?  
  
Phoenix: I have my reasons, and you shall see soon enough. Well, it appears the Hiltz has met with a small glitch in his plan to save Xavier. Will Xavier make it? We'll just have to find out in the next chapters of Changes of the Soul.  
  
First off a few notes:  
  
Interesting fact: Remember when I said Hiltz rubbed the feeling part of Shade's neck? There was a reason. Unicorns, like all horse like creatures, have no nerves in the back of their neck, thus, they can't feel back there. They can however, notice when someone is tugging on their mane, they just can't feel it hurt. This is because a horse's spinal cord runs down through the middle of its neck, curving down from its beginning behind the ears, and staying curved down until it curves up to its end point at the shoulder blades, where it meets the back bone. Just a little interesting tidbit about horses.  
  
Oh, and if anyone remembers the names of those werewolf creatures from Legend of Zelda, could you please tell me? It's been so long since I've played that game. 


	21. Fire in the Courtyard

Chapter 21: Fire in the Courtyard  
  
Hiltz sat looking at the flowers in disbelief as Navi landed on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "I'm so sorry." Navi said, patting his cheek with her tiny hand. "I should have made the barrier stronger."  
  
"It's alright." Hiltz said calmly, trying not to cry out again. "It wasn't your fault. Some things like this just happen." He stood up and turned around to leave, grabbing Shade's reins and leaping on his back with ease. Navi was still on his shoulder, now sitting, her knees brought up to her chest. Her arms were crossed, her elbows resting on her knees. She was feeling extremely bad now, her glow fading. She couldn't understand what happened. That barrier spell worked all the other times. Now all she could feel was guilty.  
  
* * *  
  
"As Shade is a friend of us Kokiri, you are welcome to stay in the house over there." Milo stated, looking up at Hiltz from his spot on the ground. "Navi will be your caretaker until you leave..." But Hiltz wasn't listening. He was in a stupor, not paying attention to the world around him. The last ingredient Xavier needed, gone. Never to return until it was too late. Shade nickered and nipped Hiltz's leg lightly, catching the Zoidian's attention. Hiltz looked up at Shade from his stupor and patted the unicorn on the neck, lying that he was alright.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Shade asked as they made their way to the house on the far end of the grove where the Kokiri lived.  
  
"I'm fine." Hiltz lied again. "Who knows, we might get lucky when we head home and find a Dragon Tear on the edge of the road." Shade just looked at Hiltz's face, unable to see most of it as Hiltz had his hood pulled up, the shadows covering most of his face. "I'll be alright, Shade. I'll be alright." Shade still did not believe him, but decided it was better not to press the matter and turned back towards Navi, who was leading them to the house.  
  
When they reached it, Navi ducked inside, lighting the entryway with her light. The house was small, made form the stump of a large tree. Hiltz and Shade had to duck in order to clear the doorway. The inside was comfortable, a large bed in the corner, with a table and some chairs in the middle. A fireplace was tucked away towards the opposite corner of the bed, its walls lined with mud and rocks to prevent the house catching on fire.  
  
Hiltz flopped down on the floor next to the bed and rested his head on his knees. Shade said nothing, not even mentioning that Hiltz had forgotten to remove his saddle. Instead, he walked over and lied down next to the grieving Zoidian. Navi perched on Hiltz's shoulder, leaning against his head.  
  
* * *  
  
A soft hand touched Hiltz's tear streaked cheek as he slept that night, waking him from nightmares. Opening his eyes and peering through the darkness, he saw Kim's face, framed by her moon-streaked hair. Hiltz couldn't help but smile at her, in which in turn she smiled at him. Taking his hand, she lead him out of the house after making sure he had his sword and machete with him. They walked out of the woods and down the path towards the city, making sure to stay clear of the field.  
  
"Where are we going?" Hiltz asked, the moon rising higher in the night sky, her white hakama glowing in its light.  
  
She just smiled at him, putting her finger to her lips and making a 'shh' sound, telling him to be quiet. "You'll see." She whispered, taking his hand again firmly in her's as they continued towards the city. Hiltz knew the gate was closed at night, not allowing the monsters that roamed at night to enter. There was no way they could get into the city at this hour.  
  
They continued to walk towards the sleeping town until Kim lead him off the road, towards a small bridge crossing the stream that separated the field from the stairway leading to Kakariko Village. They crossed the bridge but turned a sharp left, away from the stairway towards the wall of the city. Kim turned to Hiltz and smiled before letting go of his hand and walking ahead, pressing her hand hard against a loose stone in the wall. The stone was pushed in, and the grinding sound of rock against rock reached Hiltz's ears. A doorway.  
  
Hiltz looked on in shock as a well-lit passage way came into view, leading long the inside of the wall, deep into the city. Kim turned and beckoned him to follow, disappearing into the tunnel. Hiltz followed close behind, careful not to get lost, as Kim was faster than he thought.  
  
They continued until they reached another doorway, Kim pulling on the holder of a nearby torch. The doorway opened and they walked through to find themselves stepping out of the wall of a huge greenhouse. Hiltz eyes went wide as he realized what he was seeing. Rows upon rows of Dragon Tear Flowers lined the walls, cramped in pots. "She thinks they're helping them." Kim stated, walking down the rows towards the flowers. "But cramping them in these pots are killing them." Kim removed one of the pots from the shelves and sliced the stems with a knife from her pocket. She placed the flower in a jar from her pouch with water and corked it shut. She stuffed the jar in her pouch and walked back to Hiltz, a smile on her face. "I showed you the way to the greenhouse, just in case you needed to come back and get some more flowers." Hiltz smiled and nodded. He was glad he had someone like Kim on his side.  
  
They both turned back towards the door, but as Hiltz reached forward to push the door open, a crash boomed behind them, sounding like a gun shot as they both spun around. Kim shrieked to see a huge Stalfo behind them, waving its rusting sword above its head. It was nothing more then a skeleton, yet it was dressed in armor, and wielded strong looking weapons. Glowing red dots made up its eyes as it stared down at them, letting out a loud roar as it swung its sword down at Kim. With a fierce shove, Hiltz pushed Kim away, drawing his sword and blocking the large sword from killing him. The Stalfo roared again, this time missing and smashing the door, knocking down a torch in the process, the wood of the door catching alight.  
  
As the Stalfo and Hiltz fought, the blaze moved from the door shards to a nearby table, causing it to catch fire. Kim watched in shock as the fire continued towards the tables where the Dragon Tears were, and knowing there was no way to save the flowers themselves besides the ones they already had, she dove in the back room, saving a large bag of the seeds. But as she exited the room, she saw the Stalfo advancing towards her, Hiltz lying unconscious on the floor. Stifling a scream, she dove away from its swinging blade, not noticing it make contact with the pouch on her hip, the jar falling to the ground, barely missing the Stalfo's stomping feet. Kim was just about to save herself and burst out through the glass wall that the Stalfo had broken when she saw Hiltz's body on the floor. She couldn't bring herself to leave him, and tying the bag of seed to her belt, she quickly slipped his sword back in its sheath and brought him over her shoulders. She wasn't surprised of the weight, and moved easily as she once again ran from the green house, almost hit with the Stalfo's sword.  
  
The fire was spreading faster than Kim anticipated, quickly leaping into the high branches of a tree. They were safe, for now, either waiting for the fire to spread towards them, or for the Stalfo to realize it could use its sword to cut down the tree. Kim watched in horror as the Stalfo advanced towards them, swinging its sword angrily. Kim rested Hiltz against the tree; careful to make sure he didn't fall. After bandaging a cut on his forehead where the Stalfo's fist collided with his skull, she moved so she was sitting behind him, resting his head against her chest. It was only after she had him rest against her did she realize the pouch on her hip was much lighter then it should have been. Looking down, she saw the large gash in the leather, with no jar in sight. With a gasp with fear and realization, she looked back at the greenhouse, which was now engulfed in flames. Tears streaming down her face, she hugged Hiltz closer to her, muttering into his shoulder. "Xavier, I'm so sorry..."  
  
The tree began to shake fiercely as the Stalfo began to beat the tree, trying to shake them out. Kim looked at Hiltz sword, wondering if she should use her own sword techniques to defeat the large Stalfo. She didn't need to think long however, when a loud snarl rang out and a black blur smashed into the Stalfo. Kim looked and whooped in happiness to see Shade growling at the downed Stalfo as it struggled to get on its feet. The Stalfo jumped up, waving its sword angrily at the Death Unicorn, who just glared at the creature with his one eye, standing his ground. Kim bit her lip, watching as the Stalfo swung its sword at Shade, almost catching on the unicorn's throat. It was during this time did Kim hear a groan, looking over to see Hiltz blink open his eyes. "What happened?" He asked, rubbing his head, finding the bandage. He didn't wait for the answer, because when he saw Shade, he leaped off the tree and unsheathed his sword, charging at the Stalfo on his still shaky legs.  
  
Kim watched as Hiltz went blow for with the Stalfo, seeing him falling backward as the Stalfo was too strong for him. Kim looked down at her claw like nails, pondering. They were still broken from the day before, and they weren't very sharp. But she smiled as they before her very eyes grew back to their original sharpness. Rising up onto her feet, she waited for the opportune moment.  
  
The opportune moment came when Hiltz was able to dodge a swing from the great beast, and belted its two bottom ribs with his sword, breaking them. Screaming in pain and rage, the Stalfo through back its head and roared, lowing its sword and shield, and accidentally letting its helmet fall to the ground. Although she was waiting for the Stalfo to prepare for the final blow to Hiltz, where it would have dropped its guard, this was the best time as any. With a quick intake of breath, Kim leapt into the air, extending her claws and screaming out for the Stalfo to hear. "IRON CLAW SLASH!"  
  
Her claws made contact with the Stalfo's face with a sickening crunch. Brain matter and blood flew everywhere as the Stalfo screamed one last time before falling to ground, dead. Hiltz propped himself up with sword as Kim landed gracefully on the ground, her hand covered in brain matter and blood. Still wobbly, but smiling widely, Hiltz hobbled over to her, and as she began to apologize for losing the flower, Hiltz just threw his arms around her. "That doesn't matter anymore. I was worried about you." Kim's eyes went wide as he held her tight, his face buried into his hair. She smiled widely as she held him back, the blood on her hand drying and cracking on her skin.  
  
* * *  
  
Hiltz looked back at the castle of Hyrule as the last entrails of smoke wafted up from the courtyard. He sighed, patting Shade on the neck as they made their way home. They weren't going to be able to save Xavier, but Xavier would have wanted him to be able to save other Death Unicorns who fell ill with Xyfin Flu. He smiled slightly and patted the pouch of seed he had on his belt as Shade slowly made his way to the next town, so they could buy supplies to last them until they reached the port.  
  
They were almost out of sight of the city when Hiltz heard a yell from behind him, someone calling his name. "HILTZ!" Hiltz pulled at Shad's reins, causing the unicorn to stop, allowing him to look over his shoulder to see Kim running towards him, a package on her hand. Kim stopped next to Shade, breathing hard as she looked up at Hiltz. "How dare you leave without saying goodbye." Kim said with a smile as she handed the package to him. "Here, a gift."  
  
"I cannot take it." Hiltz said, pushing it away, trying to make her take it back. "I do not deserve it."  
  
"Just take it." Kim said, pushing the package back with much more force then Hiltz expected. "I think you will find it handy." Hiltz took the package and looked at it. It was nothing more then a rectangular box wrapped in brown paper, but the weight told him differently. He stuffed the package into his saddlebag and smiled at Kim, who was smiling back up at him. "Make sure you don't open it until you reach the next town." Hiltz nodded and leaned over in the saddle, moving towards her until his lips touched hers.  
  
She made no move to stop him, not a one movement at all. As he pulled away she smiled, and he smiled back. "And that was my gift to you." Hiltz said as Shade nickered. "We should go." Hiltz added, looking towards the horizon. "I hope we meet again, Miss. Kim." And with a small bow, he clipped his heels against Shade's flanks, and they dashed off towards the horizon.  
  
Kim just stood in the same spot for several minutes, her fingers resting on her lips, her eyes wide. Yet she was smiling, happy that he kissed her. "Well, well, well." She said to herself, removing her fingers and crossing her arms. "We'll meet again Hiltz Yaven. Very, very soon." And with this, she flicked a small blue ball at the ground, and disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.  
  
* * *  
  
Hiltz lay back against Shade's sleeping form as they camped out later that night. The town to the North was sleeping, as it had since Hiltz left with his saddlebags full. He sat in silence for several minutes, staring at the fire smoking his pipe. He watched as the smoke wafted from his pipe from the kingsfoil burning in the bowl, thinking. His mind shifted from one topic to the next until it rested on Kim, smiling at the thought of her. It was only when he thought of the kiss they shared when they parted ways did he remember the package she had given him, and the message she had left him. *"Don't open this until you reach the next town."*  
  
Carefully reaching into the saddlebag without waking Shade, Hiltz pulled out the rectangular package, shaking it slightly to hear something large moving about. With quick hands, he ripped off the paper and opened the box inside. He gasped at what he saw. There, nestled between several layers of wool and paper, was the jar containing the still living Dragon Tear Flowers. He rubbed his heads and shook his head several times before looking at the jar closely, almost unbelieving on what he saw. It was when he looked back to pick up the trash did he see an envelope laying amongst the trash. Gingerly picking it up, he opened it to see a folded paper inside, which he unfolded and began to read.  
  
Dear Hiltz,  
  
I was lucky to meet you on my quest to find peace since a special person died many years ago. Your resemblance to her is uncanny. I do hope you find your gift useful. Xavier is my friend, and forever will be. Please, when you see him again, please tell him I will return to him soon. It will not be a burden to see you once again.  
  
With love  
  
Princess Kimonodea.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Yes! Finally done with this chapter!  
  
Hiltz: Yeah. It took you a long time even though you did a majority of it in school... DURING CLASS!  
  
Phoenix: Hey, I did it when I had nothing else to do! Lay off! Anyway, I hope you liked the surprise ending. We'll see what happens in the chapter, if Hiltz returns to Rehemoram in time to save his friend, Xavier. 


	22. To Save a Small Life

Chapter 22: To Save a Small Life  
  
*Thumpada thumpada thumpada* That was the only sound that rang in his ears as Shade bolted across the fields and valleys to make it to the port in record time. Shade would have never usually gone this fast, but they had wasted too much time in Hyrule. They needed to get back. Hiltz had contacted Dogma the night before right after opening the gift from Kimonodea, and he had heard Xavier only had three days to live. Shade was weakening, but the will to save his son one last time drove him on, running probably to his death.  
  
It had only been an hour since they set out did Hiltz see the port. He knew there were no ships sailing at this hour, but he was willing to wait to get on the first ship out in the morning. Shade's hooves where flying through the air almost so fast Hiltz could not make them out, but he knew they were there, or else they wouldn't be able to race against time to save Xavier.  
  
The port loomed ahead of them as they continued in their hurried pace to the harbor, hoping, no, praying that there was a Dead Ship waiting to take them home. "There it is!" Hiltz screamed over the beating of Shade's hooves. "A Dead Ship!" Shade smiled as he pounded through the streets, laying his eyes on the black hull and sails of a Dead Ship. Shade screeched to a halt next to it on the cobblestone streets, moving his forelegs gingerly, making Hiltz wonder if he had driven the Death Unicorn lame. But some the walking up the ramp way and into Hiltz room proved his muscles only sore. Shade, breathing heavily, waited for Hiltz to remove his saddle before collapsing in a fit of exhaustion on the bed of soft straw, falling asleep almost instantly. He did not move for the rest of the morning, his breathing labored even as he slept, his heart pounding hard in his chest.  
  
Hiltz knelt beside the unicorn the entire voyage, stroking the creature's neck. *He is pushing himself too hard.* Hiltz thought to himself, resting the unicorn's head on his lap. *He is not as strong as he used to be.* Shade opened his good eye, looking into Hiltz calm black ones. "You would gladly die to save your son?" Hiltz asked, stroking Shade's neck, dreading the answer that he dearly needed to know.  
  
"Yes." Shade answered, raising his head up. "I failed him once; I don't intend to fail him again."  
  
Hiltz looked at Shade, pondering what to say next to Shade's answer. "Then," Hiltz began, running his fingers through Shade's mane, "what of Ayamin?"  
  
Shade's eye went wide as he watched Hiltz smile, his eyes soft and loving. "You knew? You knew Ayamin was also my son?" Hiltz nodded. "How did you know?"  
  
"They're so much alike." Hiltz answered, rubbing his thumb over Shade's nose. "I would be surprised if they weren't brothers." Shade looked at Hiltz in puzzlement before smiling, resting his head once again on his lap, closing his eye. Hiltz sat there, just stroking the unicorn's head as he once again drifted off to sleep. He remained there, in silence, until finally his eyes began to droop. "Xavier," Hiltz muttered as he drifted from his waking mind, "I'm coming. Hold on. Hold on."  
  
* * *  
  
"Port Osgard! Disembark!" Hiltz was never happier to hear the first mate cry those words out as he fastened the saddle onto Shade's back. It was late evening, and Xavier now only had two days to live. Tightening the cinch on Shade's saddle, Hiltz made sure everything he had with him was fastened securely to the saddle, not wanting to lose anything. Throwing his cloak about him, he grabbed Shade's reins and led the Death Unicorn out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
They reached the top deck of the ship, Hiltz swinging his leg over Shade's back, gathering the reins in his hands. After he knew the ramp was secure, Shade bolted down the rampway and raced through the street of the port, barely missing several pedestrians. Hiltz willed Shade on, trying to make it to the next village within the next twenty minutes or less, knowing he had a better chance of saving Xavier in the less time he took to reach each village. "Hold on, Xavier." Hiltz muttered to himself, as if he was talking to the unicorn himself. "Hold on."  
  
This world  
  
This world is cold  
  
But you don't  
  
You don't have to go  
  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
  
You're mother's gone and your father hits you  
  
This pain you cannot bear  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Shade pounded through the woods, almost blind by the darkness, his horn's light lost as he sped through. Hiltz held on tightly as they raced through the forest, careful not to get thrown from Shade's back as they dashed from one town to another, racing against time.  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Your days  
  
You say they're way too long  
  
And your nights  
  
You can't sleep at all  
  
Hold on  
  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more  
  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more  
  
Shade ran through the forest separating Hykanun Hill from the rest of the western coast. His breath was coming in short, painful gasps as he continued, the weight on his back getting heavier and heavier with each stride. He was getting too old for this kind of thing, he wasn't as strong as he used to be, but the only thing keeping him going was the constant thought of his son, his thought of saving, one last time.  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
  
Hold on  
  
Hiltz gripped Shade's saddle, trying not to fly off. It was the only other thought he had as they raced through the woods, besides the thought of Xavier. He was so caught up in his thoughts; he didn't notice a tree branch right in his head's path. He didn't realize it was there until he felt a stinging pain across his face, his eye stinging from something in it, and the taste of blood in his mouth, and the feel of it trickling down his face. He didn't care, even when his vision became fuzzy he prodded Shade on, concentrating only on the beating of Shade's hooves.  
  
What are you looking for?  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
  
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?  
  
Meanwhile, as Hiltz and Shade raced back home, Moonbay sat in Xavier's stall, rubbing the dying unicorn's head, letting him know she was there. In one hand, a knife, the other, a cloth. She stared at the knife for what seemed like hours. It was tempting to just slit the unicorn's throat, end his misery. He was getting worse. If he didn't get the potion in 24 hours, he would die. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't kill him. She knew of Xavier and Hiltz's relationship. Not only from Fiona, but Xavier sometimes screamed Hiltz's name in his fever driven sleep. There was another use for the knife, she knew, but would she take it?  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Hold on  
  
Finally, Shade burst through the brush of the woods and arrived in Hykanun Hill, half dead from the exertion. Hiltz was barely staying on Shade's back when they raced up the drive. Fiona barely even saw them when they arrived, they were moving so fast, but se knew who they were. Shade had burst through the barn door with his powerful legs by the time she had burst from the back door, racing towards them as fast as he legs could carry her. But Shade and Hiltz had already entered; Hiltz leaping off Shade's back just as the Death Unicorn collapsed, unconscious. Hiltz grabbed the jar from his pouch and thrust his hand at the dying Death Unicorn, still unmoving in his stall. He was barely even able to force a weak smile and notice Moonbay running towards him as he too, fell to the ground, his world going black.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Ah, another chapter finished!  
  
Hiltz: Oh! You are evil Phoenix-sama! Another cliff hanger!  
  
Phoenix: I like to keep my readers riveted! Now the big question... Did Hiltz arrive in time to save Xavier, or did he also kill Shade in the process? Well you're going to have to read the next chapter silly! ^_^  
  
Song: "Hold On" – Good Charlotte 


	23. A Wrench in the Plan

Chapter 23: A Wrench in the Plan  
  
Darkness, that was all Hiltz saw as he slipped from the dream world to the real world. As he became conscious of his surroundings, he felt a stabbing pain in his left eye, and had a searing headache. His clenched his hand, closing around something soft and warm. Opening his good eye, Hiltz looked down to see Fiona, her hand held tightly in his, her head lying on the bed as she slept. He smiled slightly as he sat up, feeling slightly light headed as he looked around the room. It was indeed his, his weapons hastily stashed in the corner, along with his clothing and cloak. After slipping slowly out of bed, careful not to wake Fiona, he walked over to his mirror and got a good look at his face.  
  
His head was encased in a bandage, running around his head and overlapping his left eye, which stung and was swollen when Hiltz lifted the bandage to look at it. Some of his hair lining his forehead was caked with blood, and as he looked over that what appeared to be the rags used to wipe his face, bits of wood were sticking to the fabric, almost blending with the dried blood that coated the rags. As he stared down at the rags, everything that happened after being smacked in the face with a branch began to become clearer. At first everything was a blur, run together like a watercolor painting splashed with a bucket of water. Soon everything came into perspective. He and Shade racing through the woods, leaping the paddock fence, bursting through the barn door, Shade passing out next to him as he too fell into blackness. As to what happened after he passed out, he had no clue. All he remembered was Moonbay running towards him, her arms outstretched as if she was trying to catch him.  
  
"Hiltz?" Hiltz looked up from the rags to see Moonbay in the mirror, looking at him from the doorway. Turning, he stared at her through his one good eye, as she began to walk towards him, her hands behind her back. "Hiltz, are you alright?" Hiltz did not answer, continuing to look at her as she drew a vial from behind her back. It took Hiltz a few minutes to realize what he was looking at. The inside was stained red, as if at one point held blood in its glass belly. The red liquid was now slowly seeping down to the bottom the vial, indicating it had already dispersed most of its contents.  
  
"What is this?" He asked finally, taking the vial from her hand and examining it better in his own hand. "It looks like..."  
  
"Blood." Moonbay finished for him, returning her hand to her back. "Dogma told me what the final ingredient that you needed was. And, well..." With this, she presented her other hand, wrapped in a blood-soaked bandage. Hiltz gasped as he remembered what the last ingredient he needed was, remembering how hard it would have been to get it. A black woman's blood. "I figured if you were willing to risk your life for someone you care about, then I might as well donate for the cause." With that, she smiled at him. Not a half smile, not a smirk, but a real smile. Hiltz, his injured eye stinging as he began to tear up, smiled back at her and pulled her into a strong hug.  
  
Hiltz, now dressed, raced down the stairway and towards the backdoor. He had to see, he had to know. Moonbay wasn't telling him anything, nor was Fiona. He had been unconscious for three days, they told him. They said nothing of Shade, or of Xavier, if he had gotten home in time. He burst through the back door, breathing hard as he looked ahead at the barn, where the doors were still bashed in. Taking a deep breath, expecting the worst, Hiltz dashed forward, almost tripping on the planks that littered the ground. Rounding a corner, he slammed into something solid, falling backwards onto his rump. Shaking his head, Hiltz looked up to see a large black figure, its face hidden in shadow. His vision a little blurry, Hiltz couldn't see the creature standing in front of him as it bent forward and grabbed his shoulder with its teeth, gently lifting him onto his feet. The smell of horse filled his nostrils as he realized it was a horse like creature picking him up. Guessing it was Ayamin, Hiltz patted the unicorn on the nose and was about to dash off to Xavier's stall when he noticed something. His vision was getting clearer, and he distinctively saw another unicorn in Ayamin's stall, which upon closer inspection was indeed Ayamin. Thinking back, he remembered the horse that lifted him up had two eyes, so that ruled out Shade.  
  
"If you were expecting the unicorn that helped you up to be Ayamin, you were disappointed my friend." Hiltz heart skipped a beat as the mystery unicorn's voice echoed in his head. He turned slowly, praying with all his soul that the unicorn who spoke was whom he thought it was. Right when his good eye landed on the unicorn, he teared up and smiled a truly happy smile. Smiling back at him was Xavier, still slightly feverish but not as much, the old crazy glint in his eye sparkling in his white orbs.  
  
"Xavier..." Hiltz muttered the unicorn's name, almost unbelieving at first as he looked square into Xavier's eyes before leaping forward and throwing his arms around Xavier's neck, sobbing openly into his mane, repeating the unicorn's name over and over again. Xavier looked at Hiltz, a little taken aback at the sudden show of affection before curving his neck and giving Hiltz a "hug" back.  
  
"You've done well, Hiltz." Dogma stated as he sat at Hiltz's kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee, Hiltz sitting across from him. Dogma had arrived that afternoon to check on Xavier's condition, as well as Hiltz's. But even through Hiltz prodding, he would not say anything on Shade's condition, as the Death Unicorn had been taken him back to the Royal Stables, where he was taken to rest.  
  
"Xavier is recovering, you're healing well, and Moonbay seems to trust you now." Dogma continued, sipping his coffee. "It must have been hard getting all the ingredients." Hiltz nodded, refusing to say anything until he knew Shade was OK. The only thing he was going to say was he gained two friends during his journey, and that he saw able to see an old friend as well. "I am glad you never had to truly test the methril jacket." Dogma continued, draining his coffee mug and allowing Moonbay to take it to refill it. "At least you weren't hurt too badly."  
  
"I was nearly killed getting the Dragon Tear Flower though." Hiltz pointed out. "Luckily, the Stalfo was too tall and was aiming more for my head, and the fact that its sword was blunt just rendered me unconscious." He rubbed his head at the spot where the Stalfo had struck him, then moved his hadn't o where the branch struck him. His eye still stung from the bit of wood in it, for which he was going to have to visit the doctor in the city to clean it out. He looked back at Dogma with his good eye, noticing the demon eyeing him, as if searching for something. "Is there something wrong sir?"  
  
Dogma didn't say anything for a few seconds as Hiltz began to eye him back. The demon finally sighed, like a father finally giving into a son's pleading before looking up at Hiltz again. "You're hiding something from me. I can tell it in that one eye of yours." Hiltz looked up at Dogma with the best fake 'what-are-you-talking-about' expression he could muster. "Its something that concerns me, and I know it. Out with it man, what do you know?"  
  
"I have no idea what you could mean sir." Hiltz lied through his teeth, turning away, closing his good eye and sipping his coffee. "All I know is that I met someone on the way to get the Dragon Tear who was very interested in your well being."  
  
Hiltz looked up to see his plan working. Dogma was beginning to buckle down to his weakness of being childishly curious, a weakness that Hiltz took great joy in exposing many, many times. "Who, Hiltz? Who on Titanis would be worried about MY well being?" Hiltz remained silent. "Hiltz..." Still silence.  
  
Dogma blinked a few times at Hiltz as Moonbay returned with his coffee. It was when she returned did Hiltz look up from his coffee. "Only when you tell me what I need to know, will I tell you." He hit it, Dogma's curious nerve was struck.  
  
Groaning, knowing he was defeated, Dogma sighed and began. "Shade's in intensive care at the stables. His heart couldn't really take the strain of running that fast at his age. He had a mild heart attack, but he is planned to make a full recovery." Hiltz sighed and smiled. He got what he wanted; it was Dogma's turn now. "Well, now for the information you owe me."  
  
Hiltz sipped his coffee once more for a prolonged amount of time before looking up at Dogma and smiling. "I met her when I was in Hyrule getting the flower. She was worried about Xavier, and she seemed to know Shade, although I didn't know who she was until after I left." Dogma watched Hiltz as he told his story, every now and then sipping his coffee. "She was extremely nice about the fact that I was dead, and that Xavier was dying." Hiltz continued, reaching into the inside pocket of his vest and grabbing something. "She was the one who gave me the flower, and saved me from the Stalfo."  
  
He withdrew his hand to reveal the letter that was on the package. Handing it to Dogma, he sat back and watched as Dogma's eyes quickly scanned the words on the letter, watching them go wide in shock as he read the name of the person who wrote it. "Kimonodea." Dogma whispered, reading the name again and again to try and prove to himself that it was her. "You saw Kimonodea?"  
  
"Who's Kimonodea?" Fiona and Moonbay asked in unison. Fiona remembered hearing about Kimonodea when Dogma had come drinking with Hiltz and they had a 'father son' conversation around the time she arrived in the Underworld, but she never really figured out whom they had been talking about. Hiltz looked up from his coffee mug at the two girls. He wasn't surprised Moonbay didn't know, but he was rather taken aback that Fiona had never asked.  
  
Dogma drained his coffee quickly, not answering their question, his concern more on Kimonodea's well being. "Did you tell her about her fate if she is to return to Rehemoram?"  
  
Hiltz gravely shook his head. "As I said, I didn't know it was her until I was well out of Hyrule." Dogma hung his head. He was disappointed at this news. Because it meant that HE had to give Kimonodea the bad news, and he HATED giving her bad news because she ALWAYS took it badly. He could just picture her screaming her head off at him when he told her. He shuddered visibly as he thought of that scenario and looked up at Hiltz, who seemed to sense Dogma's discomfort. "Want me to tell her when she comes home?"  
  
"Please, be my guest." Dogma replied, relaxing a little. At least Hiltz was on his side. Or so he thought, as part of Hiltz's heart was longing to see Kimonodea again. He didn't know why, but he had an ache in his heart whenever he thought of her, which needless to say was quite often.  
  
"HELLO!? WHO IN ALL OF TITANIS IS KIMONODEA!?" Moonbay nearly yelled, making all the others jump in surprise.  
  
Dogma was the first to calm down, his hand clutching his chest as his heartbeat quickened. "Kimonodea is my daughter. She was originally set to marry Hiltz, but unfortunately, Hades, another God of the Underworld from Greek Myth decided that it would be more suitable for her to marry his son. He threatened to destroy Rehemoram if I didn't bow to his demands."  
  
Moonbay looked at Dogma in what appeared to be disgust. "You AGREED to that CREEP'S demands!" Moonbay exclaimed, almost beside herself with anger. "I can't believe someone like you would do that!"  
  
"I think you missed a good chunk of what he said Moonbay." Hiltz butted in, slamming his empty coffee mug on the kitchen table. "Rehemoram would be nothing but a burning pile of rubble if Dogma didn't agree to his demands."  
  
"I always put my people first, and Kimonodea knows this." Dogma added, looking guiltily at his hands. "I can't just stand by and watch as my people are destroyed, and I have no power to got to war with Hades." Dogma ran his fingers through his hair, looking sadder. "I had no choice. Kimonodea loves Rehemoram just as much as any of its inhabitants do. I couldn't prevent it." Tears began to well up in Dogma's eyes as he remembered that day when Hades first confronted him. There was absolutely no way for Hiltz to live up to the expectations Hades set for him to break the marriage agreement.  
  
Moonbay looked sheepishly at the ground. If she had known the extent of the damage that had been caused by Hades, she would have kept her mouth shut. "A mere demon has no power against a god unless the god in charge of the demon and the god in charge of the said god agreed that the demon had more of a say." Hiltz said, getting up and pouring himself another cup. "Dogma's leader Goddess Ra and Hades' younger brother Zeus for example. Dogma cannot rise up against Hades unless Ra and Zeus agree he can. But as Hades forbid Dogma to speak with them when he threatened the destruction of Rehemoram, he's, as we probably would say on Zi, screwed up his ass."  
  
"Lovely choice of words Hiltz." Dogma stated, staring into his now cold coffee. "But I'm afraid he's right. As Hiltz can't basically fulfill the deal I made with Hades Kimonodea would have no choice but to marry his son." He sighed again. "If only Xavier would foresee the master of the Lunatan Venus..." This time every one looked at him, a look of utter confusion on their faces. Dogma sighed. "Lunatan Venus is the name of the Sacred Scythe which belonged Sage of Death. In his current state, the Sage of Death is unable to wield the Lunatan Venus, the Scythe chooses a creature to guard the password to the vault it is sealed in. The creature, in this case Xavier, is told not to speak the password until he is given a vision of the person the Scythe chooses to be its temporary wielder until the Sage is reborn into a new body." Dogma propped his head on his hand. "Unfortunately, it's been several thousand years, and the Scythe hasn't chosen anyone yet. We've gone through twenty-seven creatures, Xavier is the twenty-eighth."  
  
"But what if Xavier forgets the password?" Moonbay asked.  
  
Dogma oddly just smiled. "If the password guard forgets, he has a psychic link the scythe. All he has to do is ask for it again."  
  
"I'm going for a short walk." Hiltz interrupted, getting up from his chair. "I need some fresh air." And with that, he walked out. Dogma and the others watched him walk out the door, his hands behind his head, humming.  
  
Walking briskly down the road, Hiltz made his way to a nice little grove next to a small waterfall and a stream, hidden from the rest of the village. Xavier had shown him this grove, and Hiltz often went there to be alone. Sitting on a stone bench, hewn from black granite and carved with hieroglyphs, he reached down into his tunic and vest and pulled out the shell whistle, which River had given him. It was probably a wise idea that Hiltz let him know he had been able to save Xavier, but he didn't want anyone to know about the Aqua Unicorn's existence besides Shade.  
  
Putting the whistle to his lips, Hiltz blew, surprised to hear a heavenly note emit from the whistle, which was very different from any other whistle he had heard in the past. Without even thinking about it, he played the song he had first sung to River, thinking it was rather appropriate. It didn't take long for Hiltz to notice something swimming under the water, and smiled as the unicorn's head popped up from under the water's surface. "Good day, Hiltz." River said, almost not recognizing the Ancient Zoidian with the patch on his eye. "I see you are well."  
  
"And how have you been doing?" Hiltz asked, smiling. He returned the whistle to the inside of his tunic, making sure it was safe from any damage. River shrugged his shoulders, flicking his fin like ears as he pulled himself from the water.  
  
"Did you return in time?" Hiltz nodded. He reached up and scratched the bandage on his eye. "I do hope your friend is well now. But by the look on your face I say something is awry." Hiltz nodded again, not saying anything. "Well, what's wrong."  
  
Hiltz sighed and looked at the sky. "It's about our lords daughter." River looked up at Hiltz, a look of confusion on his face. "I was assigned to give her the news that she is engaged to the son of Hades. But there appears to be a slight wrench in the plan." River stared at Hiltz with such an intensity it looked as if he was looking right through him. He didn't wait long until a glazed look came to Hiltz's eye, and he sighed a wanting sigh.  
  
River sighed himself and looked over at the Zoidian boy. "You really do have a problem then, if your symptoms are what I think they are." The unicorn was answered by a cool stare coming from Hiltz's good eye.  
  
They stood looking at each other for a long time before Hiltz let out a snort of defeat with a small smirk on his face. "Well then we may have a problem then." Hiltz replied, looking up at the sky. "I believe I too, have fallen for Kimonodea."

A/N: YES! Finally done with this chapter, for the love of God!  
  
Hiltz: Jesus, took you long enough, I was starting to get worried... Miss "I- Now-Love-Witch-Hunter-Robin-More-Than-Zoids!"  
  
Phoenix: Is it necessarily a problem that I am planning a Witch Hunter Robin fic?  
  
All Changes of the Soul characters: YES!!  
  
Phoenix: You all suck... 


	24. The Rage of Lord Hades

Chapter 24: The Rage of Lord Hades  
  
Hiltz lay stretched out on the grass on a hill just outside the village. It was a warm spring day, and he hadn't had a job assignment for weeks. Dogma's excuse was that Hiltz wouldn't have been able to do a thorough enough job with his currently useless eye. Hiltz knew better, but at the moment, he was content with no work. Xavier welcomed the workless month as well, spending his days contently grazing in the pasture and watching the wildlife.  
  
Hiltz scratched at the black eye patch that now covered his left eye. It had been two months since the branch had injured it. It didn't hurt much any more, and he could sometimes see, blurrily of course, over a short distance. He rarely ever removed the patch though, as his injured eye was still sensitive to light. It had taken him a few days to get used to the look when Dogma appeared one day and presented him with the patch, but Hiltz took it without comment or complaint. These days, his mind never acknowledged the patch or the pain, all he could think of was Kimonodea.  
  
Through his waking and sleeping moment, his mind would drift to her. He would remember the way his lips felt against hers, how the moon had reflected off her raven hair. His mind would then jump to the task he was entitled to do when she returned, and he would frown and try to think of something else. Kimonodea was destined to marry Hades' son, Odious. Hiltz wasn't only jealous and angry for Odious and Kimonodea; he had heard rumors from some of the messengers from Hades to Dogma that Odious was gay! He growled under his breath for the thousandth time thinking about it and sat up to look directly at the city.  
  
The sun was ricocheting off the smooth black stone off the city and Dogma's Tower. One would think that being surrounded by walls of black stone would be hot during the spring. This was purely untrue, as the walls were enchanted to keep them cool. Hiltz sighed, guessing that Dogma was once again locked in his workroom, trying to get some work done. Dogma normally liked to do his work on rainy days, so he had no reason to go outside, but lately the weather had been wonderful, and poor Dogma had papers that needed to be sent to the High Council by the next evening. Hiltz pitied poor Dogma, as the High Council was the Council of the Gods, where Dogma's head goddess, Amen Ra, worked.  
  
Hiltz pushed himself off the grass, groaning as his legs once again took up his weight. Stretching out his arms, he looked back at the Yaven Manor before turning back towards the city and walked down the hill. He strolled down towards the road, humming a song as he went, his hands shoved in his pockets, looking down at the ground. Immediately after stepping on the gravel, he sighed and looked up at the gates of the city. He knew he shouldn't be stressing himself, walking that distance from the village to the city, but walking a great distance was better than sitting at home and doing nothing. Sighing again, he walked forward towards the bridge over the moat, and walked through the gates.  
  
The city was indeed bustling that morning as Hiltz walked towards the post office. Women dragging their children and on occasion their husbands as they did their shopping, men walking in and out of taverns, laughing at inside jokes or just because they were drunk, children playing in the streets with balls and dolls. Hiltz couldn't help but smile at all the people that lived and made a living their in that sleepy little city, a city that hadn't seen war for nearly two-thousand years. _And it should stay that way._ Hiltz said inwardly to himself as he continued. It didn't take him long before reaching the post office, a quaint little building just a few blocks from the castle wall. It's faded and creaky sign waving back and forth in the slight breeze as Hiltz effortlessly pushed open the heavy door.  
  
The inside of the post office was dusty, one wall lined with owls, which oddly were good for carrying mail. The other wall held shelves were envelopes, stamps, and other paraphernalia could be bought. Across from the door stood an old counter, looking as if it had seen better days, cubby holes used to hold letters taking up nearly the entire wall behind it, save for a space where there was an old door, leading to where the rest of the cubby holes were kept. Smiling slightly, Hiltz moved forward into the store, surprised to see that little Mr. Johannes, the friendly post man, wasn't at his usually spot behind the counter. Puzzled, Hiltz walked up and banged his fist on the counter, calling out the little man's name. "MR. JOHANNES!" Hiltz called, and was about to call a second time when the door opened and a little bald man poked his head out.  
  
"Oh, Hiltz. Very sorry, I was putting some mail away. I'll be out in a second." And with that, his head disappeared. Hiltz waited patiently for a few minutes until the door opened again and a squat little man, looking to be in his mid-fifties with balding hair walked out. Mr. Johannes was who you could call a cute little man who was never underfed, nearly busting out the middle of his black vest. He had grey hair and bright blue eyes, which hid behind a pair of gold, half-moon spectacles, held up by his little ears and round, rosy cheeks. "Ah yes, yes, Hiltz, good to see you again. How's the eye?" Hiltz shrugged in his usual manner as the little man began to busy himself with several different 'little' things. "And the girls?"  
  
"They're well." Hiltz answered. Mr. Johannes made a satisfied grunt before moving over to where Hiltz knew his mail was. The man returned a few seconds later, holding a few letters. Smiling politely, Hiltz thanked him and took the letters, wishing Mr. Johannes a good day before moving to the door. "Oh Hiltz." Hiltz stopped midway through reaching for the door handle to watch as the little man scurried in a rather amusing manner towards him, a small package in his arms. "The wife made this. A few pies for you and the girls. Plus some oatcakes for Xavier and Ayamin."  
  
"Oh, tell her I said thanks." Hiltz replied, taking the bundle into his own arms, and with a warm smiled and a hearty goodbye, turned and left.  
  
Hiltz entered the cozy kitchen of his home, looking around for any sign of the girls. Guessing they were still at work, he set his things on the table and sat down. Moonbay and Fiona had been tired of doing nothing while Hiltz was on bit of a vacation, so they got jobs as waitresses at a tavern on the other side of town. It paid good money, and there was always something new happening, as Hiltz could guess from their stories that they had every night. Laughing a little, he removed a knife from his boot and began to sort through the stack of letters on the table in front of him, mumbling what they were under his breath. "Bill... bill... bill... You may have won 100,000,000 rupees, bull... letter from Anna Maria... jury duty, stupid prats... Letter from Kimonodea..." He had just barely stopped himself from throwing the letter to the side after a light clicked in his head. Grasping the knife that was laying on the table, he carefully sliced open the envelope, pulling out several pages of parchment, covered in what Hiltz recognized to be Kimonodea's handwriting. His heart skipped several beats as he looked at it, almost afraid to read it. Finally taking a deep breath, he began to read.  
  
Hiltz reached the second page of parchment by the time the clock struck noon, Hiltz grumbling stomach forgotten as he read the letter. So far, it only said how much Kimonodea missed him and her father, hoping Xavier was OK, apologizing for not telling him that she was Dogma's daughter to his face, the like. He was just nearing the end of the third page when his eyes stopped at a particular paragraph, his heart beat quickening. "Oh crud..." He muttered, reading the paragraph over and over again.  
  
_"Well, another reason that I am writing this darling is that I will be returning home a little sooner than I had planned. I wanted to travel the world a bit more, but the longing in my heart for you and to see my beloved father again was almost too much to bear. I will be returning to Rehemoram on April 24th. I hope you will be at the pier at Port Osgard when I arrive."  
_  
Hiltz groaned. April 24th was the following week, and he hadn't even begun to plan his speech that would tell Kimonodea of her fate once she set foot on Rehemoram's soil. He rubbed his forehead with his fingers at the on coming headache that was threatening to emerge. It had also said in her letter that she needed him to tell her father that she was returning, as she was currently saving her money for her trip home. Hiltz sighed and stood up, and after putting all the letters on his desk in the drawing room, depositing the pastries on the kitchen counter, walked outside to retrieve Ayamin.

* * *

Ayamin's hooves pounded on the soft dirt road as Hiltz once again made his way to the city. This time, his destination was Dogma's Castle. He did not choose to take Xavier, as Xavier was still recovering from the long lasting effects of the Xyfin Flu he had suffered two months before. That and spraining his ankle that one time he went galloping around the paddock. A gopher had decided to take up residence in the paddock, and Xavier had been unfortunate enough to step right in a gopher hole. Giggling at remembrance of Xavier's rather amusing reaction to the situation, Hiltz clipped Ayamin's sides again, reaching the gates in record time before pulling against the reins, slowing the young unicorn down. They trotted up the cobblestone street until they reached the gate to the castle, and with a flash of Hiltz's id, they were through.  
  
Leaving Ayamin at the foot of the stairs leading to the great wooden doors, Hiltz trudged forward, trying to find an excuse he could give to the guard in order to see Dogma, if he indeed was busy. He would have sent a letter, but knowing Dogma, he wouldn't read it until Kimonodea had been at home for two weeks. And this was one of those things that needed to be discussed face to face anyway.  
  
The guards at the doors greeted Hiltz in their usual fashion before returning to their game of cards. Hiltz grunted a reply back, opening the small, inset door in the larger, right door. Closing the secret door behind him, he hurried down the corridor towards the stairs to Dogma's tower. He didn't need a torch to light his way this time. Sun light was streaming through the stained glass and normal glass windows that adorned the castles walls. If he wished to at the moment, he could have looked over and read the walls hieroglyphs without straining his vision at all. But right then all he cared about was that the light lasted long enough to get to the stairway. It was indeed a long walk, and he was glad when he found the oaken doors ahead, but was dismayed to see guards positioned at either side. He approached them a bit more slowly and stopped in front of them, crossing his arms. "New dead or is he really, REALLY busy?" He asked, looking at each guard in turn with his one eye.  
  
"New Dead, and this one snuck up on him too. This person wasn't supposed to die yet." Explained Xylintino, a rather gruff looking guard who had a heart of gold and a soft spot for children and baby animals. "They're deciding whether or not to send him back." Hiltz nodded, and offering to wait, went to sit in the drawing room where he had once awaited his own verdict, which Hiltz dubbed his special room.  
  
Taking a seat in the familiar old red armchair, Hiltz looked out the window as the breeze blew the sheer red curtains about. He yawned and stretched, wondering how long he was going to have to wait for Dogma when he heard and felt his stomach rumble. He sniggered as he remembered he didn't have lunch and hoisted himself on his feet again. After leaving a note behind for Dogma lest he came while he was gone, Hiltz walked out of the room and down the hall towards the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen was large, clean, and well built. Its walls were smooth white marble, the only white marble in the castle save for the infirmary just two hallways down. Pots and pans hung off the walls, and an ice room was set towards the back, where ice blocks, ham, other meats and other things that needed to be kept cool were stored.  
  
"I see I wasn't the only to get away for a snack." Hiltz jumped a good six feet in the air before landing hard face down on the stone floor. Scrambling to turn himself over, he found himself looking up at the undeniable face of Anubis, the father of Dogma's creator. Anubis laughed and reached down to give Hiltz a hand up. Hiltz, a little taken aback to be given this sort of courtesy by a god, shakily accepted the help and was hoisted up. "Well, as we're both here looking for a food, might as well start searching." The jackal headed god stated with the air of a small child before he strode into the kitchen. Hiltz, a smile tugging at his lips, followed suite.  
  
It was at this time that a lovely little maid named Mary walked in carrying a large tray of freshly baked meat pies. She heard Anubis's neck crack as he quickly turned his head at the scent of the wonderfully smelling pies. A little surprised to see Anubis in the kitchen, she almost ran way before she caught sight of Hiltz, causing her to blush. Hiltz was used to the blushing that adorned some of the women's cheeks as he walked through town, and it was well know Mary, too, had developed a slight crush on the ex- terrorist. "Master Hiltz, I was not expecting you." Mary said shyly, her face turning a bright shade of scarlet. "Would you and Lord Anubis like a meat pie?" Hiltz smiled at the offer and gladly took one, grabbing one for Anubis as well. "Would you mind taking a couple for the guards and for Lord Dogma? I'm afraid the poor dear will collapse, he hasn't eaten anything in the past three days." Hiltz saddened by the fact that his master, whom he now often lovingly referred to as "Father" might not be well, took a nearby white napkin and wrapped three pies in it.  
  
After giving the pies to Anubis to carry, he felt a presence and turned to see Mary standing next to him. "For your eye." She said timidly, her faced if possible, even redder. She held out a small bundle, wrapped in a flowered handkerchief. It was bulging with what Hiltz guessed was ice. Smiling sweetly at her, he took it and put it in his pouch before deciding it was safer for him to carry the pies where they were safe from the jackal god's snapping jaws. They left both muttering a thanks before entering the hallway again.  
  
"So, is the meeting over or..."  
  
"No," answered Anubis before taking a big bite out of his pie, "Hades was going into a big ass lecture on how we should keep the poor guy here when my stomach growled really loudly." Anubis had a bemused smile cross his face, chuckling at the memory. "So I quickly excused myself and came down here to grab some chow." Hiltz nodded in agreement as they continued down the hall to the doors that lead to Dogma's throne room where the meeting was being held.  
  
Hiltz opened the handkerchief and removed two of the pies for the two guards at the door, who took them gratefully before handing the last one to Anubis. "Can I trust you with this?" He asked the jackal god as Anubis took the handkerchief wrapped pie from Hiltz's hands. Anubis nodded and was about to walk through the doors when they burst open, revealing a very angry Hades. Nearly freaking out, Hiltz quickly hid behind Anubis, glad that the god was so large. The last thing Hades needed to see while he was in a bad mood was Kimonodea's original fiancé.  
  
The two guards who had guarded the door gingerly pushed themselves up off the ground, where they had been thrown from the force of the doors. Hiltz signaled for them to stay quiet of his presence, in which they nodded, lucky that Hades wasn't looking at them, but at Anubis, who had a piece of pie stuck in his mouth. "Where in the planet of Titanis have you been!?" Hades nearly screamed; spit nearly flying out of his mouth, his fiery blue hair now a raging inferno of red on his shoulders and neck. "You had no right to leave while I was in the middle of a speech!"  
  
"Calm down! No need to take your frustrations out on me!" Anubis snapped back, eating the last of his pie, his eyes alit with anger. "It's not my fault your son finally came out of the closet!" Hiltz slapped his black gloved hands over his mouth to keep from laughing, glad his snort of amusement had been hidden by a roar of laughter coming from the throne room. It appeared the rest of the gods and demons had heard Anubis' remark, and were rolling in fits of hysterics.  
  
"That last remark was uncalled for." Hades muttered dangerously, soft enough for the others to not hear but loud enough for Anubis' keen ears to pick up. Anubis smirked in defiance. Hiltz knew damn well that Hades knew better to pick a fight with Anubis, who was under the command of a whole other religion all together, and who could damn well retaliate if Hades ever threatened his island. But it was especially satisfying that day to see Hades in frenzy at Anubis but be unable to do anything about.  
  
Anubis smirked again. "Well I suggest can it and get your ass back inside." With one last cold stare at Anubis, Hades made his way back into the throne room, muttering under his breath. Anubis turned and winked at Hiltz before following Hades, handing Dogma the meat pie as he passed.

* * *

Hiltz walked down the hallway towards the throne room a few hours later. He had been sitting in the drawing room for so long; his legs and buttock had about fallen asleep, which more or less went for him too. He was glad that the tingling feeling in his legs was beginning to disappear as he continued down the hallway, humming a song to himself. He however stopped in confusion when he heard a bunch of yelling and yelping coming from down the hall. From the throne room! Fearing for Dogma's safety, Hiltz began running at full speed down the hall, glad he had his knives, machete and sword with him. He skidded to a stop at the throne room doors, the guards gone, and threw open the doors just in time to see Hades land a punch in Dogma's ribs. "YOU'RE THE BIGGEST IDIOT I'VE EVER KNOWN!" Hades screamed, hitting Dogma again and again. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET THAT BOY RETURN TO THE LIVING WORLD! YOU'RE THE BIGGEST BLEEDING HEART I'VE EVER SEEN!"  
  
"If you hadn't noticed," Dogma retorted weakly, blood dripping from his mouth and nose, "I wasn't the only one who voted for the boy to return." Hades, now beyond angry punched Dogma in the stomach again, making the demon fall to the floor, throwing up the remains of Mary's meat pie, and crumple up into a fetal position, whimpering in what appeared to be extreme pain.  
  
"LORD DOGMA!" Hiltz screamed, running to the aid of his lord. Hades swiped his hand at Hiltz, smacking him right in the face. Hiltz fell to the floor, stunned, as he felt the blood dripping from his nose. He could also feel his lip bleeding from Hades' ring.  
  
Hiltz opened his eyes and watched as Hades stomped on Dogma's ribs, hearing an undeniable _'CRACK'_, causing Dogma to yowl in pain. This drove Hiltz insane and was just about to jump up and tackle Hades when Hades looked at Dogma and stated, "Let's hope you're little more loyal when my son marries your daughter." And with that, he disappeared in a tornado of blue flame.  
  
Hiltz scrambled to his feet and rushed to Lord Dogma's side. Gingerly lifting Dogma from the floor, careful not to hurt his damaged ribs, he looked Dogma in the face, trying to wipe the blood from Dogma's face. Dogma's eyes fluttered open, filled with pain and sadness, but an unmistakable joy when he saw Hiltz face. He frowned slightly seeing the blood on the Zoidian's face, wincing as he tried to reach up to wipe it off. "Easy there." Hiltz said, pushing Dogma's arm down. "Relax, don't move." Dogma winced again in pure pain before closing his eyes, everything going black. 


	25. Shade's and Hiltz's Heart to Heart

Chapter 25: Shade and Hiltz's Heart to Heart  
  
Dogma's eyes fluttered open later that night to find himself in his room, his ribs searing in pain, causing him to be unable to move. Groaning slightly, he looked over to the side of his bed to find Hiltz watching him with extreme worry, the cut on his lip nearly closed up and patches of dried blood under his nose. Prozen was there too, watching Dogma, his face hidden in shadow, so Dogma couldn't see his expression. "Lord Dogma?" Hiltz asked quietly, reaching over and resting his hand on Dogma's. Dogma turned back over towards Hiltz and smiled, happy to see his 'son' there with him. Hiltz smiled back before bending down and picking up some bandages from the floor at his feet. Dogma seemed to get the gist and tried to reach up to unbutton his robes.  
  
With some help from both Hiltz and Prozen, Dogma was able to remove his robes and patiently expanded his rib cage with his lungs as Hiltz wrapped his sides. His ribs burned with pain as he did this, but he patiently held them until he was done. After exhaling, he was pleased to feel the burning ebb away. He lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, barely even acknowledging the two Zoidians in his room. With a small grunt, Prozen turned and left the room, knowing that Hiltz wished to speak with Dogma privately.  
  
Hiltz watched his former boss leave with a small flame of hatred glowing as Prozen closed the door. He didn't know why he hated him, he just knew he did. Sighing, Hiltz turned back to Dogma, who was now looking at Hiltz. "You're lucky." Dogma muttered, turning back to the ceiling. Hiltz made a face and a small noise of confusion, wondering what Dogma meant. "You don't have to go through this torment. You don't have to watch as your daughter is taken from you by a god. You don't have to be physically ridiculed because you're weaker then someone."  
  
"You're not weak." Hiltz replied, holding Dogma's hand tightly. Dogma didn't say anything; he just closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
Thinking he had fallen asleep, Hiltz was just about to get up and leave when he heard Dogma mutter something. "Oh look, it's Dogma. He's a demon, so let's pick on him because he can't do anything about it!" Dogma choked on a sob as tears spilled through his eyelids. It was then did Hiltz remember something Dogma had told him in the past. Demons didn't have the same amount of power as a god, they had to bow down and obey a god's decree. If a god wanted a demon to kill a certain amount of people, the demon would have to do it. Feeling horrendously sorry for Dogma, Hiltz sat back down and clutched his hands.  
  
"Don't say that about yourself. You must be the most respected lord of the underworld this world has ever seen." Hiltz blurted. "The only reason they pick on you is because they're jealous."  
  
"Then should I bend to their ways like a good dog?" Dogma asked, his voice filled with self-disgust, still staring at the ceiling.  
  
Hiltz frowned, his brow furrowed. What drove him to do what he did next he didn't know, but he let go of Dogma's hands and stood up, and mustering what strength he had, he slapped Dogma right across the face. Dogma's eyes went wide with surprise as he looked at Hiltz, looking at him as if he had grown another head. "I won't let you bow to them! I won't accept that you're weaker then they are!" Hiltz snapped, tears springing into his eyes. "You are NOT weak! And you will NOT prove to them you are! The leader of Rehemoram has followers, and I just so happen to be one of them!"  
  
Dogma continued to look at Hiltz with supreme shock on his face. "Hiltz..." Dogma muttered, his hand holding his stinging cheek as he looked at his foster son.  
  
"I can't allow you to prove them right!" Hiltz sobbed, throwing his arms around Dogma's neck as he cried. "Father..." Dogma's eyes went if possible even wider. Did Hiltz just call him 'father'? "You're the only person I know who deserves the title as my father." Dogma was both pleased as well as surprised. But he sighed and wrapped his own arms around Hiltz's neck.  
  
They stayed in their embrace for a few minutes before Hiltz had calmed down enough to part from Dogma. As soon as Hiltz pulled away, Dogma sighed and looked out the window. "Well," Dogma began, "at least Kimonodea isn't coming home for another five years, so we'll be able to pla... Hiltz, what's wrong?" Dogma stopped, turning back at Hiltz and seeing the look on his face.  
  
"Kimonodea... just sent me a letter..." Hiltz said with strange difficulty. "She's... coming home... next week..." Dogma's mouth dropped as he lay in bed, looking at Hiltz in disbelief. "I'm afraid it's my fault. She... fell in love... with me... I guess I fell in love with her too... but I didn't know she was Kimonodea then..." Hiltz turned away from Dogma and stared out the window. "She missed me the most."

* * *

Several days passed. Dogma was still recovering from his ordeal with Hades, and the doctor had ordered bed rest for the ailing demon. Hiltz abandoned everything for the time being to stay by the demon's side as he recovered. Dogma wasn't doing very well. The news of Kimonodea's return had sent him into a state of shock. He hadn't said anything since Hiltz told him of Kimonodea's return, and spent his time staring at the ceiling. He barely ate anything, and he was losing weight rapidly. Hiltz was beginning to worry.  
  
Hiltz finally called upon the doctor again one afternoon to see if he could find anyway to make Dogma eat and probably come out of his stupor. "I'm afraid I can't do anything more for him." The doctor said. "Maybe seeing his daughter's face again might jar him out of his depression." Hiltz just didn't have the heart to tell the doctor Kimonodea was the cause of Dogma's depression.  
  
Several more days passed. Fiona and Moonbay finally found time from work to come up to the city and see Dogma, very disappointed that Hiltz and the others hadn't found a way to make Dogma feel better. "Maybe seeing Kimonodea's face will make him feel better." Fiona offered as the three of them sat in Hiltz's favorite room.  
  
Hiltz shook his head. "Every time I mention Kimonodea he starts crying." Fiona fell silent. They were sitting the drawing room munching on some pastries Fiona had made, thinking of different ways to make Dogma feel like his old self again. Said demon was still lying motionless in his bed, sleeping quietly. "It's almost hopeless. He's going to starve himself unless we come up with a way to make him snap out of it." Hiltz looked down at the remnants of his meal and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going Hiltz?" Moonbay asked, watching as the ex-Zoidian terrorist walked out of the room.  
  
"I'm going to visit Shade." And with that, he left the room.  
  
He walked down the hall and out a side door towards the hedge maze. Walking through the maze, he soon came to the fountain in the middle where he saw the old Death Unicorn laying underneath the sakura tree. Shade raised his head from the soft ground to watch as Hiltz walked closer, almost invisible as his black clothing blended into the dark night.  
  
Shade smiled at Hiltz as the boy took a seat next to him and looked at the stars quietly. Hiltz then turned to face Shade and they both smiled at one another. Hiltz's eyes scanned the Death Unicorn, looking at Shade's depleted form. His muscles had faded, some of his bones showing through his still shiny hide. Shade's remaining eye had also somewhat dulled, which wasn't surprising as he was still recovering from his heart attack. "I still look a little lean, don't I?" Shade asked in a laughing voice, shaking his now longer mane. "My doctor told me to keep resting; my heart's not as strong as it used to be." Hiltz watched Shade move his legs from under him, a look of guilt on his face as the sound of Shade's cracking joints reached his ears. "Too bad arthritis is beginning to settle in due to my inactivity. Shade added, stiffly walking over to the fountain for a drink. "So how are the girls?"  
  
"They are well." Hiltz said, getting up himself and walking over to sit on the fountain's edge. "Dogma isn't doing too well, however." Shade said nothing. "I think he's still saddened at the fact he's going to lose his daughter to Hades' son."  
  
"I don't think that's the reason he's depressed." Shade said, lifting his head from the fountains waters. Hiltz turned and looked at him funny. "Hades may be a sleaze, but I've met Odious. Sure, Kimonodea may not want to have kids with a gay man, but at least he won't complain if she drags him shopping."  
  
"Oh, he's one of those, eh?" Hiltz asked, turning to look at Shade with an amused look on his face.  
  
"I can just picture that scenario. 'Come on honey! Let's go shopping! Oh look, there's shoes!'" Shade sang in a girly voice, trying to imitate Odious as best he could.  
  
Hiltz burst out laughing. "Well, at least she'll have a shopping buddy." Hiltz then turned back to the sky. "The stars are bright tonight." Hiltz said, quoting what his ex co-worker Raven used to say on especially starry nights. "So, what do you think is making Dogma so upset?" Hiltz suddenly asked, remembering what Shade had said before.  
  
"Well, partly I think his injuries took a toll on him, secondly, I believe he's really regretting ever making the deal with Hades in the first place without asking help from Anubis or Osiris." Shade answered, his eyes closed as he spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "Thirdly, I think he's heartbroken that both you and Kimonodea will never be truly happy if you are not with each other."  
  
Hiltz froze and looked at Shade, who was giving him a rather understanding look. "I know Dogma. He and I have been friends for several thousands of years. We've gotten to the point where we can read each other like a book. I know he cares about you as much as he does for Kimonodea. You're like the son he never had." Hiltz just stared at Shade, trying to search the unicorn's face, but all he saw was that understanding look staring right back at him. "It saddens him. I remember I once spoke to him when you went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He said the look on your face when you said you loved her, it broke his heart. He saw you were torn in two, half of you wanting to see Kimonodea, the other half wishing she never met you."  
  
Hiltz's eyes swelled with tears, almost unbelieving of what he heard. A lump began to well in his throat, along with an odd, cough feeling in his chest. All of a sudden, the feeling broke from his chest, and he began to do what he hadn't done in years. He began to cry. Not the silent tears that he had several times before, but the great, wailing sobs of an individual in great emotional pain. It felt odd, somewhat, relieving for him to cry. He stood up and buried his face in Shade's neck. Shade didn't move, he just stood there, his face set as he watched Hiltz cry.  
  
After about ten minutes, Hiltz finally pulled away, hurriedly wiping the tears away with his hands. "I'm sorry. I broke down."  
  
Shade nuzzled his arm with his nose. "It's alright. Sometimes it feels good to cry, it gets things off your chest." Hiltz didn't answer, just continued to wipe away the continuing tears streaming down his face, sniffling every now and then. His bad eye stung as the tears flowed, causing him to remove his eye patch.  
  
As he wrung out the piece of fabric, he looked at himself in the reflection of the fountain water. He had changed over the years, he had changed so much that he barely even saw the terrorist he once was. His eyes were no longer red, but were a deep black, no longer hardened by hate. His hair was still messy, but it was slightly longer, totally hiding the back of his neck. His injured eye was slightly open, but it was red from his crying. He bent down closer to the water and tenderly opened it wider with his fingers, revealing an angry looking scratch on his lens. "My eye is healing pretty slowly." Hiltz announced, originally to himself. "I wish there was a way to heal it faster."  
  
"If you can be patient with it for a few days I can get something for it." Shade said, watching Hiltz pull his eye patch back on.  
  
"I don't want you traveling in your weak condition on my behalf." Hiltz answered hotly, turning to Shade with a You-Better-Not-Even-Think-About-It look.  
  
"It's not too far. It would have been a fifteen minute journey for me when I was healthy. Plus I make the trip to this place once a week to get help for my weakening heart. I will be fine." Hiltz still didn't look convinced, but didn't say anything more, instead patting Shade good night, and thanking him for their heart to heart discussion.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I just want to point this out right now, that I don't have any problem with gays or lesbians. Whatever their sexual preferences are, it's their own damn choice. Gay guys are awesome to hang out with because for us girls they'll go shopping with you and even scope out guys with you.  
  
Lesbians, I have yet to meet one... so therefore I have no right to say anything bad about them.  
  
I furthermore think it's stupid for the government to ban gay and lesbian marriages. To be looked down upon just because your homosexual is wrong because you have no right to judge them if you've never met them. It's their choice, and taking away the privilege of being able to have a choice in the matter is taken away their civil rights, which is available to all people in this country. Why follow the Holy Book when you're being all anti-religious in other categories anyway?  
  
This whole government against homosexual marriages is half the reason why I made Odious gay. He may be ridiculed by some people (i.e. His father, Hades) but later in the story becomes one of Hiltz's best friends. There is absolutely nothing wrong with someone being who they wish to be. 


	26. The Beautiful Demon Princess Kimonodea

Chapter 26: The Beautiful Demon Princess Kimonodea  
  
Hiltz once again was at his post at Dogma's bedside, watching as the demon slept peacefully for the first time in days. It was about the time the sun was raising in the East did Dogma's eyes flutter open, still glazed with a solemn, dead look. Hiltz instinctively reached out and touched Dogma's arm. "Lord Dogma?" Dogma didn't even flinch, much less look at Hiltz.  
  
The only area of his body that visibly moved was his lips as he muttered, "I'm sorry."  
  
"What do you have to be sorry for?" Hiltz asked, in a calm voice, barely speaking in a whisper.  
  
"I've... made you... worry..."  
  
"Indeed you have." Hiltz answered quickly, almost wishing he hadn't upon seeing the look on Dogma's face after he said it. "But indeed, you do need to stop moping, my Lord." Hiltz quickly added.  
  
"Indeed." Dogma answered, strangely strengthened. "As I understand, Kimonodea arrives today."  
  
"Yes, she arrives this afternoon."  
  
"Yet," Dogma continued, now once again somber, "I oddly wish she never decided to come home." He closed his eyes again and let tears stream down his face once more. "I honestly wish Hades never had a son, even a gay one. Why couldn't he have had a daughter or something?" Hiltz said nothing during this time, his hand still resting on Dogma's arm. "I do not wish to see my daughter suffer."  
  
It was shortly after Dogma said this that Hiltz began to formulate an idea in his head. "Then why my Lord, do you wish to just sit here and mope, letting yourself suffer as well?" He asked, internally thrilled when Dogma looked at him, confused but his attention fixed to his adoptive son.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's quite simple, Dogma." Hiltz continued, barely missing a beat. "Kimonodea loves you, and seeing you in this depleted form would only make her suffer more because one of the people she loves most is suffering." Dogma continued to stare; hanging on Hiltz's every word, which was what Hiltz wanted. One thing Hiltz liked about being an ex-terrorist, he had learned how to be very persuasive, which came in very handy a good majority of the time. "Think about it, if Kimonodea will be suffering already when I bring her here because she is to marry Odious, will she not suffer more seeing you like this?"  
  
Dogma's face screwed itself up in thought. Hiltz knew he was pondering what he had said, and by the look of it, Hiltz was winning. "You know something Hiltz," Dogma said, "you're absolutely right. I need to stop moping, for Kimonodea's sake!"  
  
"That's my boy!" Hiltz answered joyously, punching the air for effect. "So what are you going to do?"  
  
"Wonder where in the hell my breakfast is, I'm hungry!" Hiltz smiled and excused himself to the kitchen to get Dogma some food. As he walked down the hallway, he smiled widely and said to himself, "Check mate."

* * *

Hiltz left the city about noon that day in higher spirits. Dogma was beginning to act more like himself now, making Hiltz marvel at how fast demons could recover when they wished to. Xavier had recovered a fair amount since earlier the previous week. He was now under Hiltz, trotting towards Port Osgard. Even through his now higher spirits, Hiltz still couldn't shake the dread of seeing Kimonodea again. Although he had missed her desperately since returning from Hyrule, he remembered the task he had to undertake when he saw her. And he wasn't looking forward to it at all.  
  
Xavier could feel the sense of dread emitting from his master, which was beginning to make him uneasy as well. He had no idea that Hiltz had met Kimonodea before, and he had no idea that it was Hiltz who was originally Kimonodea's fiancée. Xavier slowed down to a peaceful walk, much to the pleasure of Hiltz, who wanted to take as much time as he could to get there. "Hiltz?" Xavier said quietly, almost afraid of Hiltz in his quiet state. "Are you ok?"  
  
Hiltz looked down at Xavier from his vantage on the unicorn's back. He tried to read the unicorn's expression, but it was difficult with his pupils missing, and Hiltz had a difficult time focusing with his injured eye. "No, I'm not OK." Xavier's look of worry became more intense, making Hiltz's stomach wreath in guilt. "You probably didn't know this, but I had met Kimonodea when I was gathering the potion ingredients to save you last month." Xavier stopped moving all together, his eyes, widen with shock, now fixed on Hiltz's saddened face. "And Ra forbid, I had fallen in love with her." After saying this Hiltz's eyes began to tear, bringing back the now familiar feel of stinging in his left eye. "I didn't know who she was then, she had always called herself Kim when we met. I didn't know it stood for Kimonodea." He stopped for a moment and closed his eyes, smiling at the memory of Kimonodea's soft lips against his. "I am both longing, and dreading, to be able to gaze upon her face again."  
  
Xavier remained silent, but now the look of sadness had left. "Come on." Xavier said, turning away from Hiltz. "We might as well go and get it over with."  
  
Before Xavier was even able to move forward a step, he felt Hiltz pull at the reins. "We?" Hiltz asked, making Xavier turn his head and look him right in the face. "What do you mean, 'we'?"  
  
Xavier smiled at Hiltz, confusing the Zoidian even more. "Do you think I would let you face Kimonodea alone with that kind of news? I'll be behind you one hundred percent." Hiltz smiled gratefully at Xavier and patted him on the neck. Xavier smiled back and nickered, and with a toss of his mane and swish of his tail, they once again trotted towards Osgard.

* * *

Hiltz and Xavier arrived at the port not ten minutes later, making them very early. Kimonodea's ship wasn't scheduled to arrive in another two hours, according to an informant. "Their ship hit a storm on the way." He had said. "They're slowed down due to the damages."  
  
"I honestly kinda hope they sank." Hiltz said, now perched on the rim of a fountain in the middle of town. He didn't even have to look at Xavier's face to know he was being looked at funny. "I know, I know. It sounds cruel of me, but then she wouldn't have to marry Odious, and I wouldn't have to go through the pain of giving her to another man she didn't want to marry."  
  
"That's still kinda cold Hiltz." Xavier replied, lowering his head to drink from the fountain. "I mean, you love this woman right?"  
  
"What kind of stupid ass question is that? Of course I do."  
  
"Then why don't you run away with her, marry her and come back years later?"  
  
"You think that thought hasn't crossed through my mind?" Hiltz answered, a little coldly. "If you don't remember clearly, Xavier, I'm on probation. If I do something as reckless as that, I'll be the next one in line to have his soul destroyed. Comprende?" Xavier made a small realization grunt in the base of his throat and turned to drink. Hiltz looked down at his feet sheepishly. He sort of felt bad for snapping at Xavier like that, but Xavier must have forgotten that he was on probation in order to come up with that stupid stunt. He was only jarred out of his dream world when he felt, and heard, his stomach growl loudly. It was so loud that he blushed deeply, and Xavier, who had a mouthful of water at the time, snorted it back out his nose.  
  
"Oh owww... Hahahahahaha..." Xavier laughed, wiping his nose with his hoof. "That hurt, but that was hilarious! Hahahahahaha!" Hiltz couldn't help but smile as he stood up, suggesting they headed towards the local tavern to get something to eat, beings they had so much time. When they arrived, Hiltz settled for some soup and a loaf of bread for Xavier, which they ate outside in the sun. They were quiet throughout their meal; Xavier knowing Hiltz needed as much time as he could to think of what to say to Kimonodea when he saw her. He said nothing at all while he ate, just sipping his soup and staring into space, his eyes glazed over, giving him a dark look as he stared. Xavier noticed he was scaring some of the locals of the area away, and lightly tapped Hiltz on the shoulder with his horn.  
  
An hour passed. No news about Kimonodea's ship, and to Hiltz, no news was good news. They remained at the tavern for a while, Xavier allowed to come in, as he was a friend with the owner. Now, Hiltz was sitting at the bar, slowly drinking ale. He was getting increasingly nervous, and he was glad when the ale's effects began to take over. He finished his ale, setting the glass down and left the tavern, Xavier following closely behind.  
  
They made their way towards the pier, Hiltz slightly calmer now that he had the alcohol in his system. They waited by the entrance. All that followed was silence, broken only by the sounds of the sea gulls and the waves crashing against the shore. Xavier occasionally would look over at Hiltz, who had his eyes closed, his chin resting on his interlaced fingers. Xavier decided to honor his friend's need for silence and watched the sea silently for any signs of ships.  
  
The minutes dragged on as Xavier watched the sea, Hiltz still with his eyes closed. Hiltz soon however opened his eyes and pulled a small mirror from his pocket and removed his eye patch for a few seconds to look at his eye. Xavier watched him while he did this before yawning. The sun was beginning to drain him of his energy, and he was beginning to get dozy. When he opened his eyes, he looked once again out to the sea, only to see a black mass coming towards them on the sea. "Hiltz! It's the ship! She's coming!"  
  
Hiltz raised his head and watched as the ship came nearer, almost all too fast. It's black sails billowing in the wind, the flag adorned with Dogma's crest of arms blowing. Hiltz felt a deep sinking feeling in his chest as he could swear he saw Kimonodea looking towards the shore from the deck. Xavier also felt a kind of sinking feeling in his chest. He could some how sense his friend's pain.

* * *

It didn't take long for the ship to reach port; making Hiltz recognize it as the very ship he usually traveled upon on his missions. The sails soon lowered as well as the anchor, making both the man and unicorn's stomach churn with nervousness. The gangplanks lowered, allowing weary new spirits to float down, becoming solid as they touched the soil. So far, Hiltz saw no sign of Kimonodea, and he was getting rather hopeful, but still he knew it was right to at least ask someone if she had made it on board. Hiltz made his way through the crowd towards the gangplank to see one of his old friends, a young cabin boy, Reginald, who was commonly referred to as Reggie. The boy was assisting new dead towards special stations to help record who they were and where they were to be sent to stay for the time before they made a living for themselves when Hiltz walked up. Several people who had been talking to Reggie mistook him for a Ranger from Middle Earth and quickly walked off, until the captain stopped them and explained whom Hiltz was.  
  
Reggie paid no heed to the fear stricken people when Hiltz approached; in fact, he regarded Hiltz as a lord. "Hiltz-sama!" He exclaimed with glee. (His ancestors had come from ancient Japan.) Hiltz smiled down at the boy and patted him on the head, easing some of the fear from the passengers. "Hiltz-sama! It is good to see you again!" Reggie exclaimed, bowing low in the traditional Japanese manner.  
  
"It is good to once again see your face as well." Hiltz replied, now in a more cheerful manner as Reggie reached out to stroke Xavier on the nose. "Before we get further into chat," Hiltz continued, wrapping his cloak about him, "I need to ask a quick question."  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Was there a woman on board this ship going by the name of Kim?" Hiltz asked. He knew quite well that Kimonodea wouldn't use her real name. She hated special treatment.  
  
Reggie thought for a few seconds before something dawned on him. "Is she strikingly beautiful, has raven black hair, and very much resembles the princess, Kimonodea-hime?" He asked, remembering at least seeing pictures and paintings of Dogma's daughter. Hiltz hurriedly nodded. "She's still on board, gathering her things."  
  
"Is she alone?"  
  
"Hai." Hiltz bowed and thanked the boy before excusing himself to go help her with her belongings.  
  
He slowly made his way up the plank and over the smooth wooden boards of the upper deck before descending the staircase down to his room, where he had a gut feeling that Kimonodea was there. He soon reached the door, marked with a carving symbolizing his name in hieroglyphics. He balled his hands into a loose fist and rapped lightly on the door, answered only by an "It's open."  
  
Hiltz closed his hand slowly around the handle and turned the knob, opening the door to reveal Kimonodea, her back facing him, packing what few items she had with her into a bag. Almost immediately, with controlling himself, Hiltz walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear, "It's lovely to see you again Miss Kim."  
  
Kimonodea immediately turned around, Hiltz's arms still about her to look in to his face. She smiled at him and embraced him back, resting her head against his chest, listening for his heartbeat. Hiltz rested his head on hers, taking in the scent of her hair. He knew it would soon be time to give up this guilty pleasure, but he would revel in the time they had left, which reminded him of what he needed to do. "Did you miss me?" Hiltz asked, tightening his grip about her. Her felt her nod against him. "I missed you too." He replied, building up to what he was going to say. "As I will miss you when you leave me again."  
  
At this Kimonodea raised her head and looked Hiltz in the face, reaching up and rested her fingers gently on his eye patch. "What do you mean by that? And how did you injure your eye?" She asked, looking at him in concern.  
  
"I was smacked in the face by a hanging tree limb when I was on my way home with the ingredients for Xavier's potion." Hiltz explained, mentioning his eye first, so the subject would not be changed. He wanted to get this done and over with.  
  
"And as for my first question."  
  
Hiltz now found it difficult to speak, instead pulling her close, holding her tightly. "Because you will be taken from me... by Hades."  
  
Kimonodea shoved away from him, looking at him in disbelief. "What do you mean by 'taken from you by Hades'?"  
  
Hiltz found it even harder to talk then, looking at Kimonodea with a great sadness in his eyes. "You were... engaged to Odious, Hades' son." Kimonodea's hands covered her mouth in shock, her eyes wide. "Hades forced your father into it by threatening the lives of the citizens if Rehemoram. He's practically taken over your father, he just beat him up last week just because he sent a new dead back to his living world because he died too soon."  
  
"Hades hurt my father?" Hiltz nodded. Kimonodea lowered her hands and clasped them together at her chest, staring at the floor. "But, why would Hades want to control my father? Why would Hades go so far to make sure I married Odious? Father wouldn't have engaged me without my consent." Kimonodea rambled, still slightly flustered.  
  
Hiltz pondered what he would say for a few seconds before answered. "I honestly have no idea how to answer your question, but I can answer why Hades would be in such a hurry." Kimonodea looked back up at Hiltz in question. "Your father actually had picked out someone for you to marry." Hiltz began, now strangely strengthened. "Hades learned of this and knew his time was short. He needed to get you engaged to Odious before you married the man your father wanted you to marry in the first place. Especially since Hades wasn't at all too fond of your father's choice."  
  
Kimonodea blinked. "And why did Hades not like who I was to originally marry? Hades knows not to barge into other peoples business without proper reason."  
  
"He thought that person was judged wrong, and that the person in question shouldn't even exist any more." Hiltz explained, now walking forward and gathering what was left of Kimonodea's things.  
  
"Why would he think that?"  
  
"Because that person killed a lot of people from his living world." Hiltz said, his back turned to her. "He was a terrorist who thought only of himself, unleashing an untold evil on his planet. I could tell you very efficiently how many people now residing in Rehemoram who are here because of that man." Hiltz felt silent. "However, they now know this man well, and they forgive him. They live in peace here. No worry of war, famine, poverty. This is good for this person, because he wanted a second chance. And he got this second chance thanks to your father and a certain Death Unicorn." Kimonodea said nothing; jut stared at Hiltz, her gaze boring into his back. Hiltz could feel her stare, and oddly began to smirk. "Do you want to know who your original fiancée was?" His answer was a feeble 'yes'. Hiltz turned back at Kimonodea with an odd look of sympathy in his eyes, a smile across his face. "It was me." 


	27. Hiltz's Promise

Chapter 27: Hiltz's Promise  
  
Kimonodea just looked at Hiltz in shock. "You were my fiancée?" She asked, almost disbelieving. Hiltz nodded and once again turned back to his task of gathering her things. Kimonodea could feel tears coming out of her eyes as she watched Hiltz, who seemed so calm about the whole thing. "How can you be so calm?" She asked finally, tears spilling from her face as Hiltz closed the bag and was about to turn back to her.  
  
"How can I be so calm?" Hiltz repeated, looking at her, feeling a stabbing pain of guilt in his stomach as he saw her face. "Because I had known it for almost two years before I met you in Hyrule." Hiltz explained. "It didn't basically effect me then because I hadn't known you when your father told me. Thus I was fully prepared when I did meet and fall in love with you." Hiltz handed the hanyou her cloak and bag. "Right now, I think we'd better get you home so you can see your father. He can give you the whole story. We'll try to figure something out." Kimonodea tried to force back her remaining tears, causing Hiltz to reach up and wipe her face with his glove. "Now, now, don't cry. We'll try to figure something out, don't worry." And with that, he bent forward and kissed her. They both relished in the feeling of each other's lips against their own before they pulled apart and headed out the door.

* * *

Kimonodea and Hiltz were riding through the gates of Hykanun Hill not twenty minutes later, Kimonodea's arms wrapped tightly around Hiltz's waist. They had said nothing throughout the entire journey home, Kimonodea hoping that all what happened was just a bad dream. But then she remembered the feel of Hiltz's lips once again, and she knew it was the harsh, cold reality. It wasn't long until Xavier slowed down his fast pace, allowing Kimonodea to look upon the village that she hadn't seen in almost thirty years.  
  
"We've arranged for you to stay at my home for a few days until your father is ready for you to come home." Hiltz explained as they reached the walkway to the Yaven Manor. "Everyone at the castle had been in such a fluster with your father injured and all they forgot you were even coming home." Kimonodea nodded in understanding as Hiltz helped her from Xavier's back. "And just to let you know, I live with two other women." Hiltz chuckled at the look that suddenly came over her face. "Don't worry, I ain't pimping. They're just roomies." He smiled when Kimonodea smiled at this, causing him to gently take her hand lead her to the house.  
  
Standing at the door waiting for them was Fiona, Moonbay and Corandell, who had never met Lady Kimonodea. "Welcome milady, to our humble abode." Hiltz said, with such an air that it made Kimonodea shake with giggles. Hiltz smiled at her. It warmed his heart to see her laugh in these troubled times. With a small bow, he lead Kimonodea up the stairs where the others stood, stooped over in a low bow.

* * *

Kimonodea surprised them all that night by insisting she cook them dinner. Fiona was against it at first, saying it wasn't proper for a princess to cook dinner herself. "Oh, Miss. Fiona, you worry too much. I've had to cook for myself for twenty years. I think I'll be alright." So she did, and she made a wondrous meal for them. They all sat at the table and talked and ate and drank red wine for most of the night. Finally, Kimonodea cleared the table and told them it was a good time for bed. Fiona and Moonbay bid them all goodnight and departed for their room, as well as Corandell, who soon followed towards his room on the other side of Moonbay's. Soon it was only Kimonodea and Hiltz left in the kitchen.  
  
Hiltz leaned against the wall and watched Kimonodea wash dishes, not really saying much, just admiring her. It didn't take very long for Kimonodea to sense his gaze, as she soon looked up and turned towards him. "What?" She asked, her hands posed over the sink.  
  
"Nothing, just watching you." Hiltz replied, not moving an inch from his spot against the wall. "It's not illegal is it?"  
  
"I'm beginning to think it should be." Kimonodea stated a bemused smile on her face as she finished what was left of the dishes. "You've been staring at me since we met on the ship."  
  
Hiltz smiled and walked forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close. "I can't help it. You're too beautiful to not stare at." Kimonodea smiled and turned to face Hiltz, her lips meeting his as they met in a heated kiss.  
  
They pulled away from each other and looked into each others eyes. Kimonodea's eyes began to fill with pain as she remembered her fate and buried her face into Hiltz's chest and cried. "Damn Hades!" She cried, muffled by Hiltz's chest. "Damn him, damn him, damn him!" Hiltz said nothing, just holding her tightly against him and resting his head on her's, making 'shushing' sounds to help calm her. "Why does Hades have to be such a brute?" Kimonodea asked as she pulled away, her face streaked with tears.  
  
"I'm not really sure about these kinds of situations, but I indeed share your pain." Hiltz replied, lifting up her face and moving his face dangerously close to her's. "Indeed, I've tried to find ways to contact Ra and Zeus to put a stop to this. But trying to get a letter to a god is harder then finding a needle in a haystack." Kimonodea just pressed herself against Hiltz and cried, letting him run his fingers through her hair. "But I swell on my very soul I will try to free you from this fate. I promise."  
  
"Hiltz," she began timidly, not looking up at him, "make me happy." Hiltz said nothing after she said this. Instead, he kissed her passionately and picked her up. Without another word to each other, and without any protest from Kimonodea, Hiltz crossed the kitchen and walked up the stairs, carrying Kimonodea up to his room. 


	28. Dogma's Decision

Chapter 28: Dogma's Decision

Hiltz awoke the next morning with a strong feeling of self-satisfaction. It helped the feeling greatly that Hiltz held in his arms what he thought was the most beautiful woman in the world, her bare body pressed against his, her head resting on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair lovingly before gently lifting her to get out of bed. After settling her down in the soft bedding once more, Hiltz hurriedly dressed and snuck out of the room, leaving Kimonodea to sleep a while longer.

Making his way downstairs, Hiltz got a whiff of freshly brewed coffee before making a beeline to the door, jerking on his boots and trotting out onto the damp mud. It had apparently rained the night before; the ground was wet and slick. Hiltz had nearly slipped and fell face first in the mud several times before finally reaching the barn door. Sliding it open, Hiltz slipped inside, lighting a lantern as he did so. I friendly nicker wafted from the end of the stalls, Xavier poking his long, muscular neck out into the aisle. "Morning," he stated, shaking his mane, his forelock drifting into his eyes.

Hiltz didn't answer, just picked up the feed bucket and began to fill it. Xavier nickered again, this time Ayamin sticking his head out of his stall. Both unicorns tried nickering at him at the same time, still getting no response. Something was apparently on Hiltz's mind. "Hiltz," Xavier called, trying and failing once again to get the man's attention. "Hiltz…" No answer. "HILTZ!!"

"Wha…?" Hiltz looked up from what he was doing to look at the unicorn in a quizzical manner.

The unicorn sighed before replying, trying not to sound too annoyed. "Rupee for your thoughts?" He asked, cocking one ear.

Hiltz shrugged. He didn't exactly know how to start what he was going to say. He wasn't sure if Xavier even grasped the concept of romantic, sexual love, as Xavier was physically incapable of actually 'making love' to anyone. Plus, it was kind of awkward even bringing up the subject with people, let alone a unicorn. He sighed. He had to tell someone. "Xavier? Have you ever cared for someone enough to 'physically' and 'romantically' show your affection?"

Xavier gave Hiltz an odd look before replying. "Yes Hiltz, I have. It's called kissing. I used to kiss Kimonodea and your mother on the cheek all the time when they left for somewhere or when they were going to bed."

"Not what I meant," Hiltz stated, "I meant a little more romantically then that."

"Meaning…?"

"Well, Xavier," Ayamin started, already knowing what Hiltz was talking about, "when a man and a woman - or sometimes man and man or woman and woman - love each other very, very much…"

Xavier bulked. "Oh God… NO… Not the TALK!!" He pinned his ears back as tightly as he could against his head, trying not to hear.

"They have a thing they like to call 'sexual intercourse'…"

"Not listening!" Xavier butted in, talking loudly over Ayamin's words. "Can't hear you! La la la la la la la la!"

Now Hiltz himself was finding this oddly amusing. It wasn't long before Xavier was standing still in his stall, all hope of draining out Ayamin's words gone, a muscle in his eye twitching every few seconds in complete shock. Ayamin finished, his last words breaking off into a fit of giggles before he turned back to Hiltz. "So what's wrong, Hiltz? Having sexual desires for a woman you know you can't have? Being driven to the edge of insanity because of the burning lust deep within your groin?" Ayamin said this with a smile, but his smile faded immediately at Hiltz's next words.

"Kimonodea and I did the horizontal monster mash last night." Both unicorns choked on their own spit.

Xavier was the first to snap out of shock. "Gee thank you Hiltz. My ears burn with the fires of Hell now, forever doomed to rage throughout my nightmares. Pardon me while I clean them with hydrochloric acid!"

"Hey, you asked."

Xavier groaned. "Yes, but now I'm regretting even opening my mouth."

Hiltz shook his head. He should have known they wouldn't understand. Now they were probably going to wince in extreme and utter revulsion every time they saw him.

"So…" Ayamin began, trying to continue the subject to get a better grasp on the situation, "if you and Kimonodea were committing acts of pure love and passion last night, why the deep thinking?"

Hiltz sighed, filling their feed bins. "It's just… Kimonodea gave herself to me last night because she loved me. I love her just as strongly, but she's destined to marry another man. It's just… not right." Ayamin and Xavier looked at each other. "I thought that making love to her would help settle it, that would go to the very climax of our love and finally be able to step away from each other." Hiltz rested the feed bin on Xavier's stall door, trying to steady his voice as he continued, a bubble forming in his throat. "It's just made the pain worse." He choked, trying not to fully give into his emotions.

It was one thing he missed from being a terrorist. His ability to total and completely ignore emotion in its entirety; repressing it to the point where he showed none but eternal malice and hatred. But ever since the walls were torn down all those years ago, the repressed emotions and feelings that had built up behind them flood into him once more like a broken dam seeping raging floodwater. He hated it.

"If there was a way to take Kimonodea from all this," Hiltz continued, steadying his voice, "I would jump at the chance, even if it meant risking my soul." Xavier and Ayamin fell silent. They honestly had no idea what to say to that, there was nothing to say. Hiltz was greatly suffering, and no medicine in the world could cure it.

Xavier cleared his throat. He pondered quickly what Ameraline would have said in this situation. It had been years since he last spoke to her before she passed, but he thought hard before he was able to form words. "I honestly don't know what to say pal, but I do have some advice." Hiltz looked up at the unicorn, searching Xavier's pupil less stare. "The only thing you can do for Kimonodea right now is to be strong. You may not feel it, but you at least have to act it." Hiltz now looked confused, prodding Xavier to go on. "Kimonodea may not be able to get out of this arrangement, but she needs to find strength somewhere. It may as well be the man she loves." The words hit Hiltz in the face, hard. Xavier was right. It wouldn't help Kimonodea to be sorry for himself all the time. He had to be strong. To comfort her, to still care and love her, even after her wedding. Even if he had to share her with another man, he had to stay strong and still love her.

The look of realization on Hiltz's face gave Xavier a sense of satisfaction in his own words. He smiled at the Zoidian as he was given a pat on the neck and an approving nicker from Ayamin. Hiltz gave a pat to Ayamin as well before exiting the barn.

Hiltz walked into the kitchen several minutes later to find Kimonodea sitting at the table, her back to him as Fiona poured her some coffee. It was Fiona who noticed Hiltz first, giving him a cheery, "Good morning." Hiltz smiled and muttered a good morning back as he took a seat next to Kimonodea.

As soon as Fiona's back was turned, Kimonodea and Hiltz leaned towards each other and kissed, whispering greetings to each other before pulling away as Moonbay entered the room. "Morning…" Moonbay was able to say before trying and failing to stifle a loud yawn.

"Good morning Moonbay, sleep well?" Fiona asked, returning with full coffee mugs for both Hiltz and Moonbay.

"Yeah, I slept damn well after Paolo and Francisca here fell asleep at about two in the morning." Moonbay growled, jerking a thumb towards Hiltz and Kimonodea. Both froze, choking on their coffee as Moonbay continued. "Geez, orgasm much?" Both guilty parties turned beet red as Fiona and Moonbay looked at them with odd stares. Hiltz was blushing so deeply his skin nearly blended with his hair. Fiona had to stop herself from giggling at the awkward situation and quickly excused herself to the counter, trying not to over cook the eggs. Moonbay just sat down at the table, sipping her coffee, her attention now turned to the paper. As she had fulfilled her daily duty of embarrassing someone in the household, Hiltz and Kimonodea no longer held her interest at the moment. Silently, Hiltz prayed that beings she had embarrassed two people in one setting, she wouldn't do anything else for two days.

It took a couple minutes before Hiltz could return the color in his face to normal. Kimonodea took a little longer. As a woman it was a little more embarrassing to admit finally giving up her virginity, even though it was common for sex to be used as a prayer in her religion, although this practice was reserved for priests and priestesses. Hiltz patted her knee under the table and stood to get more coffee.

The morning passed by quickly, leaving no room for intimacy as Kimonodea and Hiltz prepared for their trip into the city later that afternoon. The two barely had enough time to even anything to each other, preparations and of course the normal house cleaning taking up most of the time.

Hiltz looked up from his work as the palantir began glowing from its spot on his desk. Dropping what he was doing, Hiltz carefully removed the stone ball and cradled it in his hands. Dogma's voice quietly echoed through his mind. _"I take it Kimonodea got in well yesterday?"_ The demon asked; a mixed expression on his face; a mix of sorrow, sympathy and strained joy. All he got in reply was a tired 'yes'. _"Good,"_ Dogma continued, acting as if he didn't notice Hiltz's tone, _"I await your visit within the hour. See you then."_ With that, all traces of Dogma disappeared from the palantir.

Hiltz returned the sphere to its stand, turning to come face to face with Kimonodea. "That was father I take it." She said quietly, her gaze not leaving Hiltz's face. Hiltz nodded, reaching out and brushing a lock of hair from her face. "I honestly cannot express how much I missed him." Kimonodea took Hiltz's hand and brought it to her cheek, letting him caress her face. Hiltz timidly moved forward until he was right in front of her, bending forward. Kimonodea tilted her face upward to meet his lips. Fiona and Moonbay were nowhere in sight, leaving Hiltz and Kimonodea allow to wallow in passion and sorrow. They broke apart several minutes later, a sad look conquering Kimonodea's eyes. She touched his face lovingly, pulling away when the sound of Fiona returning from the market echoed in the entryway. They parted fully, walking towards Hiltz's room to change clothes and prepare for their visit with her father. Hiltz watched her go through his good eye, the other still hidden being the patch.

His gaze was averting only after Kimonodea disappeared upstairs, turning his attention to Fiona. The other Ancient Zoidian could only muster a look of sympathy as she returned to her task of putting the food in the pantry. Hiltz sighed and walked outdoors to saddle Ayamin and Xavier.

The trip itself was rather quiet. No one said a word as they made their way towards the city. Kimonodea was perched behind Hiltz on Xavier, while Moonbay and Fiona doubled up on Ayamin. A royal purple travel cloak covered Kimonodea's shoulders, protecting her gem-encrusted dress. Her hair was pinned up in an elegant bun, a tiara and gem decorated golden chains decorated her hair. Hiltz could barely bring himself to look at her she was so beautiful. All Xavier could muster in this awkward was the occasional knicker of encouragement. It didn't better Hiltz's mood any, but it kept him from sinking lower and lower.

The hustle and bustle of the city quieted to a murmur as they entered through the gates, their eyes fixated on Kimonodea. Then, as Kimonodea nodded to them, one of the guards within the crowd shouted, "Praise be the gods! Lady Kimonodea has returned!" The crowd in unison said a prayer and bowed in respect. Kimonodea waved at them as Hiltz helped her off of Xavier's back, leading her towards the large oaken doors of her father's palace.

Kimonodea tightened her grip on Hiltz's hand. "Nervous?" He asked, hooking her arm in his so she didn't accidentally break his hand.

"You seem surprised." She replied, resting her other hand on his forearm. "I haven't been inside for nearly thirty years. I haven't even seen or spoken to my father for that amount of time either." Hiltz patted her hand, leading her up the stairs, Fiona, Moonbay, Xavier, and Ayamin following close behind. The doors opened then closed as they entered the main hall. The nervous feeling that was building up in Kimonodea soon was beginning to flow to Hiltz as they slowly progressed through, the soft glows of the unicorns' horns glinting off the black walls.

The silence, only broken by the clopping of the unicorns' hooves, was completely interrupted by a shrill whinny near the end of the hall. The fast paced clopping of hooves as something galloped towards them. Thinking it to be Dogma, Hiltz stiffened, and oddly couldn't bring himself to release Kimonodea from his grasp. But Kimonodea was stronger and broke from his grasp, running towards the sound and in a shriek of joy cried out, "Aida!" Kimonodea was met by another whinny as a young, female Death Unicorn exited the shadows and stopped short of running into the demon princess. Kimonodea threw her arms around the unicorn's neck and buried her face into its mane. "Oh Aida, I missed you so much."

"And I missed you too little one." The Death Unicorn, Aida, replied. "But I guess I can't call you little one anymore can I?" Aida smiled at Kimonodea and nuzzled her. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman. Oh how I've missed you." Hiltz watched the tearful reunion of the two friends. Aida he had met several times before, Xavier meeting her long before Hiltz ever did. Therefore, he had to smile slightly as Aida turned her attention towards said unicorn. "Xavier, you are well, yes?"

Xavier unconsciously began stuttering for words, only able to manage a nod as he sputtered. It wasn't that big of a secret that Xavier really had, as light a term as Hiltz could put it, the hots for Aida. Aida only smiled at him and returned to Kimonodea, who looked suddenly very alone. Hiltz walked forward and took Kimonodea's hand once more. Once again falling into silence, they made their way to the doors that lead to Dogma's throne room. A slight muttering could be heard from beyond the doors, which quieted as Hiltz knocked loudly upon the varnished wood. A pair guards opened the doors, allowing the company to enter.

Dogma sat upon his throne, looking worn and tired, his eyes closed as he listened to Prozan and Dr. D argue about something. His attention was only caught once Kimonodea called out, "Father!" Dogma's eyes flew open, Prozan and Dr. D's attention grabbed as well, laying eyes on the beautiful princess. Hiltz relinquished his grip on Kimonodea's hand, allowing her to run forward. Dogma spread his immense wings and flews down into the arms of his daughter, tears welling up in his eyes as he embraced his daughter for the first time in thirty years.

It was bittersweet to watch the reunion between father and daughter. Hiltz had to physically turn away, memories of his mother flooding back in force. After a few minutes he was able to recollect himself, returning his gaze towards the two, who were now talking in a fast pace about all that had happened since they parted ways. Prozan and Dr. D had come down from Dogma's throne to join the small group, and to finally meet the awaited princess.

"Malady, such an honor to finally meet you." Prozan said, taking Kimonodea's hand and kissing. "Hiltz and Dogma both had told me stories of your beauty, yet they hardly do you justice." She smiled her thanks before greeting Dr. D, who had greeted her in the same fashion.

"Come, all of you." Dogma soon chimed in, waving for all of them to follow him. "We shall dine together this evening. Come!" They all followed Dogma through another hallway, Aida and Xavier falling in step with their riders as they walked two by two. Hiltz stared at the back of Kimonodea's head, staying silent, not daring to even reach out and hold her hand. They soon arrived in the grand hall, seats set already for them as they took their places at the table, the unicorns even having spots next to their riders. Dogma sat at the head of the table, Hiltz and Kimonodea on either side, followed by their unicorns, Fiona and Moonbay came next, then Ayamin next to her and Moonbay next to Dr. D. Prozan sat on Ayamin's other side.

Dinner started quietly enough, Hiltz and Kimonodea unable bring themselves to speak to each other as they ate. Dogma kept Kimonodea from speaking to Hiltz directly by engrossing her into a conversation, keeping her attention away from Hiltz. He welcomed this. He didn't know if he could stomach speaking to her, now that she had seen her father, thus embracing what she was destined to do. The meal finished much later then it should have, Hiltz too unsettled for have dessert. Dr. D and Prozan excused themselves early, saying they had things to attend to, and welcomed Kimonodea home once again before leaving.

As soon as the large doors closed behind them and the servants disappeared after taking their dirty plates, Dogma cleared his throat and allowed a serious look to cross his face. Hiltz and Kimonodea both looked up at him in unison. Dogma's gaze shifted between the two before he cleared his throat once again. "Hiltz, Kimonodea. It has come to my attention that feelings that should not exist have come into being." He gazed at them both once again, getting a sheepish nod from the both of them in turn. "It is unfortunate this has come to pass. However, I believe I have found somewhat of a solution." Hiltz looked up at Dogma with his good eye, his attention fixed on the horse demon. Dogma looked away from them and stared down the center of the table, looking slightly ashamed. "I have told the people of the land of the dilemma we face, and of you two." Both Hiltz and Kimonodea stared wide-eyed at him, his gaze not meeting theirs. "They all agree on one thing…"

Dogma trailed off before turning a fixed gaze on Hiltz. "Hiltz, you must take my daughter from here. I finally found a loophole that may help me. My people have all agreed to fight for her against Hades. If any disruption occurs within my borders, the gods that rule me are alerted immediately, they will come to my aide. Luckily, Hades forgot of this." Dogma made a light, self-satisfied grunt before continuing. "If they arrive and learn of what has gone astray, they will help me."

"Father," Kimonodea protested, "I will not bring anymore pain from Hades upon these people, MY people." She grabbed her father's arm in anger, shaking him. "I cannot turn my back on them anymore. I took my leave, it's my turn to help lead them."

Dogma shook his head. "When you are married to Odious you will have no say what happens to these people like I did." Tears welled in Dogma's eyes, turning away from his daughter. "I cannot allow to enter a lifetime, possibly an eternity, of unhappiness. I want you happy, your people want you happy." He reached over and rested his hand on her cheek. "And I can name some others who want you happy as well."

He turned his gaze to Hiltz, looked up at her with begging eyes. "Kimonodea," Hiltz began, "this is your choice, but I will not rest until you are happy. Even at the cost of my soul." Kimonodea's eyes widened, a look of realization coming across her face. "Yes Kimonodea, I'm on probation. But that does not chance the fact that I will gladly die if it meant keeping you from Hades, away from unhappiness."

Kimonodea began to cry, sobbing lightly in her father's hands. "I will go…" She sobbed, rocking slightly, "I will go where you wish me." Dogma took her into his arms once more, sobbing silently into her hair. "I will miss you, father."


End file.
